The Raccoon Daywalker
by WolveHulk
Summary: When a female Raccoon is bitten by a vampire named Deacon Frost, her unborn child undergoes genetic changes, becoming a hybrid of half raccoon, half vampire. When his father dies years later, the child escapes to another universe: a universe of humans. Will he find and kill the vampire who ruined his life? Or will Frost get the ultimate weapon to rule over humanity?
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from watching a superhero movie and an anime show based on it So, I decided to try this out. Similar to Master of Hunting, Sly's origin will be more darker, but it'll be when he's born instead of being 8 years old. By the time he is 8, he'll be living in a different universe. I'll give you a hint on the origin and the universe: Half human, Half vampire. Anyway, let's get started.**

At midnight in Paris, a female Raccoon named Vanessa Cooper was halfway home after getting some things for her unborn baby boy. She had been pregnant for eight months and it would only be a few more days before he was born. Her husband: Connor Cooper was very excited that he was going to be a father and have a child that would continue the Cooper legacy when the time came.

The unborn Raccoon baby kicked. "Oh, easy, my sweet boy, Mommy has to be careful when she's walking with you." Vanessa said rubbing her stomach.

Suddenly, something bumped into her. "Oh, excuse me, whoever you are, I didn't mean to… bump into you?" Vanessa said before she noticed that the person in front of her was not someone she'd ever seen before. (Google Deacon Frost from the Blade anime) "My, what is a woman like you doing out here? You'll catch your death." The person said in an English accent. He was looking at her with hungry eyes. But unfortunately for her, it was a hunger like none she'd ever known.

"W-who are you? Whoever you are, stay back!" Vanessa said pulling out a silver knife from her purse and pointing it at him. She had a feeling that whoever this was, he wasn't good news. The person attempted to put his hand on her throat but Vanessa cut with hand with a swing of her knife, making the person's hand burn for some reason.

"Feisty, aren't we? I hate feisty. The person said as his eyes glowed yellow. He grabbed her arms with amazing speed and showing 4 fangs in his mouth, indicated that he must be a vampire, bit into her neck. Vanessa felt her blood being drained from her, but unknown to her or the Vampire, vampire genes were going into her veins, but most of them were going into her unborn baby boy.

The vampire dropped Vanessa and walked off. After he was gone, Vanessa got out her phone and called her husband. She told him of her predicament and Connor rushed to help her. When he found her, she was struggling to survive for their baby. Connor quickly and carefully rushed her to the hospital and she was admitted right away. By the time she was in the room, her water broke and the doctors were forced to do a C-section to save the baby. Unfortunately, Vanessa had died from childbirth but not before seeing her baby and trying to reach out for him.

The doctors told Connor that Vanessa had died but the baby was okay. Connor was deeply devastated by his wife's death but was relieved that his newborn baby boy was alive. Connor took him home the next day and Vanessa's funeral and been weeks later. While at the coroner's office, Connor noticed that Vanessa had 4 bite marks on her neck that he'd seen before. Years ago, he'd encountered a Vampire named Deacon Frost. He had fought him with an old ally from another dimension named Noah Van Helsing.

They had met years ago when Connor discovered that there was a portal to the other universe and had fought many vampires together. Connor had told his wife about the portal as well, not wanting to keep it a secret from her. When Vanessa told Connor that she was pregnant, Connor left the parallel Earth to be with his wife and child but said that if anything happened to him, Noah would take the child in and raise him.

Connor had named the baby Sly and was trying to raise him the way that Vanessa would have wanted but when Connor took him home, he noticed that Sly was not normal. He had the fangs and eyes of a vampire but he wasn't like any normal raccoon or vampire and it was when Connor discovered it that confirmed it. When Sly was 4 years old, he and his father ran through the neighborhood and had saw an innocent women getting mugged. Connor had rushed to save her, but in doing so, almost got a knife through the neck, Sly jumped the mugger and got stabbed in the chest with the knife. But surprisingly, Sly didn't die despite feeling the pain. When Connor took the blade out of Sly, his wound almost instantly healed. After the incident, Connor performed tests on Sly and discovered that he could withstand silver, garlic, and even sunlight. He could eat normal food but the normal liquids were harmful to Sly. Connor had to go out every few weeks to get Sly fresh blood from a butcher shop. Because of Sly's need for blood, Connor had no choice but to have Sly homeschooled but he was allowed to play with other children at the park on the afternoons and weekends, which made Sly happy. Sly was excelling at all his studies, including hemotogedgy. Sly would sometimes ask about his mother and Connor would tell him that she was the sweetest, and strongest woman in the world while describing her and that she would have loved Sly if she were alive.

They lived like they had for 4 years until Sly's life would change forever on one fateful night, when four people came to their house unannounced. Connor quickly brought Sly to where the portal was located in another building that was far enough away from the house but were quickly followed by the 4 four Intruders. Connor got Sly to the portal and had activated it but they suddenly heard screams of agony, flesh and something mechanical being ripped apart. Connor left Sly in the portal room and went to investigate. Sly watched through the door but he he saw next would change him forever: Sly saw his mother standing in front of his father, exactly how she'd been described.

"This can't be possible, you died that night." Connor said not believing that she could be alive.

"No, I came back, that very same night, Connor. Tell me, where's my baby boy?" Vanessa asked. But Connor suddenly realized that she was the one who ripped the Intruders known as the Fiendish Four apart, including the leader Clockwerk.

"You did this, you killed them." Connor said stepping back from her.

"They were after my baby boy, Connor, I was not going to let them lay a hand on our little baby. I'm about to finish the mechanical owl off." Vanessa said stepping on a chip the she'd ripped out of the owl, making the parts age and wither away. "Now, where is the little guy? I'm sure that he's eager to see his mommy." Vanessa said walking up to the entrance slowly in a way that Connor knew was the walk of a vampire.

"No, stay back, you're not Vanessa." Connor said, blocking her way.

"Well, Connor." Vanessa said as her eyes glowed and fangs showed. "If you won't let me see my baby then you won't either." Vanessa grabbed his arms with inhuman speed and sank her fangs into his neck, draining his life-force.

Sly couldn't believe what he was seeing. His mother, who he had been dreaming of for every night of his life was killing his father. After a few minutes of watching, Vanessa dropped him. "Noooo!" Sly cried as he ran to his father and knelt down.

"My dear baby boy, come here and let your mother hold you." Vanessa said walking to Sly and reaching for him.

"No, stay back. You hurt my daddy! I know what you are, you're a vampire!" Sly said.

"Yes, but I'm also your mother. You wouldn't hurt your mother, would you? Come here, my sweet little boy." Vanessa said as she wrapped her arms around the raccoon boy in a hug.

"I must release you." Sly whispered as he ran a secret knife, which was the same knife she used on that terrible night, through her heart, making Vanessa scream and become engulfed in fire.

After a few seconds, Vanessa looked at Sly, then at Connor with regret. It seemed like her humanity had returned. "My baby boy, Connor, What have I done?" She took one last look at her little boy as tears fell from her eyes. "Oh, my baby, I'm so, so, sorry." She said as she exploded.

Connor, with the last remaining strength, looked at Sly. "Sly, come here."

Sly went to his father's side. "Daddy, I'll get help."

"No, Sly, it's too late. It won't be long before I'm turned. Please do something for me." Connor said through labored breaths.

"Anything, daddy." Sly said as tears fell from his eyes.

"Give me the knife." Connor said.

"Y-y-yes, sir." Sly said giving him the knife.

"Now, go inside and don't come back out until 14 minutes." Connor said.

"Daddy." Sly cried hugging him.

"I love you, Sly, and I always will. Now, go." Connor said. Sly went inside and covered his ears so he wouldn't hear what was going to happen. After the 14 minutes were up, Sly went back outside and saw nothing but ash were his father used to be, but he saw the knife. He took it in his hand and, after a few minutes, went inside the building and saw the portal. His father had told him of a self-destruct device that he'd made to prevent the portal from falling into the wrong hands. Sly activated it and the countdown was 20 seconds. Sly quickly looked back outside and entered the portal.

Unfortunately, the destination wasn't the one that Connor was counting on. The destination was intended to be at Noah's home but, In his hurry to get his son safe, the destination was in the streets of London. Fortunately, Sly's father had told him about humans and how their lives were just like on his Earth. Sly wandered around London for 10 years, doing what he could to survive. Fortunately, his father had taught him a sense of Justice and when there was someone in trouble, he saved them all but killed the people who caused the hurt and suffering of innocent people while drinking their blood to fill his craving. Fortunately, his other side overcame the need to drink as much blood as a normal vampire.

He had been doing this for 10 years until one fateful night when a lady was in trouble. Sly ran with his increased speed to the outskirts where vampire were trying to feed on an innocent lady. When they tried to attack, Sly rushed in and fought them off with a wooden spear he'd made to defend himself. The vampires broke it and pinned him down.

"Interesting, a humanoid raccoon but has the eyes of our kind." The vampire on the horse said intrigued at seeing a huminoid raccoon.

"I may have everything that your kind has, but I'm nothing like any of you." Sly growled.

"Can it be? A daywalker?" The vampire asked before a jeep approached.

"Sorry to interrupt your hunt." A man said.

"And who are you?" The Vampire asked.

"A hunter as well, only my queries happen to be vampires." The man said.

"Van Helsing?"

"I wanted your last meal to be special, so tonight, you dine on the finest silver." Van Helsing said before pulling out a gun with silver bullets and shot the vampire on the horse first, than most of the other vampires, making the rest flee.

Sly went to help the lady but when she saw his eyes and fangs, she ran away in fear. Van Helsing looked at Sly as he turned around and passed out from exhaustion. " _Could he be Connor Cooper's son?"_ Van Helsing thought as he put Sly into the Jeep and drove to his mansion.

 **The next day**

"Why did you help me?" Sly asked sitting at a kitchen table across from Van Helsing.

"Because, it's what your father wanted." Helsing answered.

"You knew my father?" Sly asked.

"Yes, my boy. He and I were allies and great friends. But when your mother told him that he was expecting, he left to raise you, and it looks like he was successful." Helsing said.

"My father has been dead for 10 years. He died trying to protect me from a vampire. He was bitten but killed himself with this silver knife before he could turn, but before he died, he activated the portal that led to this parallel Earth. Before I entered the portal, I destroyed it." Sly told him.

"Who was this vampire, my boy?" Helsing asked.

"M-m-my mother. After she had bitten my father, she tried to take me, but I knew that it wasn't her, so I killed her." Sly answered as tears fell from his eyes.

"No, my boy, you released her from a terrible curse, and you helped to save your father from a fate worse than death." Helsing said.

"I keep telling myself that every single day, and I won't rest until the vampire who ruined my life is sent to hell!" Sly said.

"Why did you help that lady, Sly?" Noah asked.

"Because it was the right thing to do. My father taught me a sense of Justice. And while I have killed people, they weren't good people. The ones I've kill enjoyed the suffering of the innocent and I couldn't let them live so they could harm anyone again and again." Sly said, thinking about the evil monsters that he killed to prevent more suffering.

"What if I could help you?" Noah asked.

"What do you mean, old man." Sly asked.

"I can help you hunt down and kill the vampire who ruined your life, but I'm getting old and I won't be around forever. But you are immortal and have all the strength of the vampires and none of their weaknesses, and while you may have the bloodthirst, your other side overcomes the need to drink as much blood as a normal vampire. There are thousands of vampires out there, praying on the innocent, and I won't be around to stop them forever." Helsing said.

Sly thought about what he said and knew that he was right. As long as vampires were around, thousands of innocent humans would die or worse: be turned into creatures of darkness, just like his mother did. Sly knew that he couldn't let anyone else suffer the same fate that his parents or himself did and made his decision.

"I'm in." Sly said.

Noah smiled. "Then it's settled. Welcome to your new life, Sly Cooper."

"Don't call me that, old man. Sly Cooper died with his parents."

"Then what must I call you?" Helsing asked.

The hybrid got out the knife that his mother had the night she was bitten, the knife that he killed her with, and the knife that his father used to save himself from becoming a creature of darkness. Looking at it, the hybrid looked at Helsing.

"My name… is Blade." The hybrid now named Blade said.

 **There you go guys, the first chapter of The Raccoon Daywalker has begun. I am going to use the anime of Blade for the story, then I will work on another project that will be a prequel to the Blade 2 movie. I hope you like this first chapter. Rate and review, see you next chapter guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, guys, the second chapter has begun. Sly will be going by Blade for the rest of the story and will meet a soon-to-be ally, as well as the vampire who ruined his life. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

Many years have passed since Blade had began his training to hunt and kill vampires. Noah Van Helsing had given him the right weapons to hunt with. He had chosen two boomerang-like throwing glaives, silver stakes, and even a special katana sword that he'd made himself. (Google Blade's sword) He also chosen to wear black as a sign of his role as a vampire hunter with body armor and shades. (Google Blade anime for his outfit but his shades are the ones from the movie)

Over the years, Blade had killed many vampires across the world to the point where he was known and feared throughout the entire vampire world. The vampires had called him The Daywalker because he had what they did not: the ability to walk in the sun. Because of his immortality and accelerated healing factor, his ageing stopped when he turned 24 and thanks to his immunity to every weakness known to vampires, any wounds he suffered instantly healed, but he could still feel the pain of the wounds.

 **In Yokohama, Japan**

Blade was on the bridge that was across from a local nightclub. He had heard that the vampire with four fangs was in the country. He looked at the moon and saw it was blood red.

" _A blood moon. It's the anniversary of my mother's death, the night I was born by the same evil that killed her. That's why, whenever I hunt, I keep in mind the warning Helsing gave me: Always guard your soul when looking at the darkness, because the darkness is always looking back._ " Blade thought as he jumped all the way to the cargo containers close to the nightclub.

 **At the containers**

A drunken man was following a beautiful woman into the containers. The woman waited until they were deep into the containers before she stopped. The man came up to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck before the woman's eyes glowed and her canines became fangs. The man screamed and ran but because he was drunk, he couldn't find the way out. He kept running until he came upon 3 police officers.

"This chick is trying to kill me. She's some kind of… I don't know!" The man slurred.

"Calm down, everything is under control." One of the officers said turning around and travelling that they were vampires as well. They cornered the scarred man until they heard something. They looked to the left and two sharp objects came at them, ashing the first and third officer before flying back to the source: Blade.

Blade approached the vampire officer. The vampire woman stood above him and tried to jump him but he drew his sword and crouched down with his sword raised up, piercing the vampire woman's heart and ashing her. The vampire officer shot at Blade with his gun but he deflected the bullet with his sword.

"Y-you, you're Blade." The vampire officer said in fear before Blade sliced through the gun.

Blade looked at the human. "Get out of here, unless you want to die." The human ran away in fear. "As for you." Blade said looking at the vampire.

The vampire stubbled back as Blade approached him. "That nightclub is your feeding ground, isn't it?" Blade asked, making the vampire nod.

"That glyph on the wall over there, what does it mean?" Blade asked.

"Like I would know." The vampire said lying.

"Answer me." Blade said getting into the vampire's face.

"I-i-it's the mark of our organization. It stands for Existence." The vampire said.

"An organization of vampires?" Blade asked.

"You'd be surprised, we're all over Asia and growing." The vampire said.

"Do you know where I can find the vampire with four fangs?" Blade asked.

"I've never heard of him." The vampire said. Blade got out one of his gaives. "It's the truth, I swear!" The vampire said fearful.

Blade brought his gaive down, making the vampire close his eyes, but to his surprise, when he opened his eyes again, Blade was gone. "Yeah, that's right. You better run before the boss gets here."

"Your boss is coming here tonight?" Blade said from above, making the vampire look up. "Good, can't wait to meet him." Blade jumped down drawing his sword and ashing the vampire.

 **At the back of the nightclub**

"Okay, Makoto, you ready?" A man named Hayate asked his daughter.

"Yep." Makoto said putting on her lipstick. "Locked and loaded, let's do this."

"Alright, 10 minutes, then I'm coming in. Watch yourself." Hayate told her.

"Always do." Makoto said as she started walking to the entrance of the nightclub.

 **Inside the nightclub**

There was electronic music playing in red blood red light. Women were dancing while the people who were sitting was watching them with hunger. But unknown to the women, all of the people in chairs were vampires that were almost eager to taste their blood.

Makoto walked in and the music stopped as the club owner walked up to her. "Welcome to Club Feed, Fair Lady. My name's Ladu, and I run this establishment." The club owner said.

Makoto giggled. Thanks. This place is really amazing."

"Say, you wouldn't mind I buy you a drink, would you?" Ladu asked.

"Sure, why not?" Makoto asked as Ladu signaled for the music to resume and led he'd upstairs. "What's your name, Fair Lady?"

"Makoto." She answered.

"Delicious name." Ladu said from behind Makoto as his eyes glowed yellow.

"What's that weird smell" Makoto asked.

"Must be my cologne." Ladu answered.

"Not that, the other smell." Makoto said.

"What do you mean?"

You stink like a wet dog, lover boy. You could take a bath in that cheap cologne and you'd never cover up the smell." Makoto said before she swap-kicked Ladu out the window and sent him crashing down on a table with the other vampires.

"Who the hell are you!?" Ladu yelled.

Makoto took off her wig and blue dress that was truly a disguise that hid her real outfit and readied her brass knuckles with silver blades (Google Makoto from the Blade anime if anyone is confused) "Okay, let's kick some ass!" Makoto yelled.

Makoto jumped down and used her brass knuckles and silver retractable blades in her boots to kill many vampires. "All of you, get out of here!" Makoto told the humans, who quickly ran out of the nightclub. A few minutes later, Hayate came in and came to his daughter's aid. "Took your sweet time, Dad."

Ladu got in front of the vampires and strangely began to transform into a werewolf. "I take back everything I said about you, you ugly skank."

Hayate tried to shoot him with his silver bullets but they didn't penetrate Ladu's hide. *We need bullets coated with wolfspan!" Makoto yelled before they looked at the entrance and saw 3 vampires getting ashed.

They looked and saw Blade coming in while killing another vampire with one of his stakes. "This a private party or can anyone join?" Blade asked before 3 more vampires came at him but he quickly killed them using his stakes. He then rush to the 2 vampire hunter while killing 7 more vampires with his sword.

"Who the hell are you? What the hell are you?" Makoto asked very confused about seeing a human sized talking Raccoon with clothing and weapons.

"Go. I'll handle this." Blade said.

"I don't know who or what the hell you are, but we can fight our own battles." Makoto said.

"I-i-i agree with the talking Raccoon, Makoto, let's go." Hayate said grabbing his daughter and running out of the club with her.

"So, you're the legendary Daywalker? A talking humanoid raccoon?" Werewolf Ladu asked.

"Where's your boss?" Blade asked.

"I don't think a talking Raccoon is worth bothering Mr Frost about. I'll take care of you myself." Ladu said.

Blade raised his sword in the Japanese way and channel his energy into his sword. Ladu went to attack Blade and it looked to Ladu like he swiped Blade's head off, but it was really an after-image. Lady was confused before he felt a sharp blade cutting through him lengthwise from behind, spitting him in 2 before ashing him. Blade had used 1 of 3 of his deadliest sword techniques: the Residual Moon technique.

 **Outside the club**

Hayate and Makoto were at the containers before they saw the vampire with four fangs standing a few feet away from them. "it's him, the head of Existence. Remember, honey. "If you're going to hunt vampires, there comes a time when you've gotta lay it all on the line." Hayate said.

"What are you thinking of doing?" Makoto asked.

"Will you remember?"

"Yeah, I'll remember" Makoto said before her father looked at her with love.

Hayate yelled as he charged at the four fanged vampire while shooting at him, but he jumped out of the way and punched Hayate down.

"Dad!" Makoto yelled as Blade came up beside her and watched as the vampire bit into Hayate's neck. "Nooooo!"

Seeing this brought back a painful memory for Blade. He imagined that night his mother got bit and remembered that terrible night he killed his mother to end her curse, his father having to kill himself to spare him the pain of becoming a creature of darkness and sparing Blade the pain of having to kill him as well.

The vampire jumped up on to one of the containers as Makoto ran to her father. Blade looked at the vampire as he tried to walk away and jumped on the container. "Not so fast, you're going to burn with the rest of them." Blade said drawing his sword as the vampire turned around.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time. I've something to show you, something I've carried with me all these years." The vampire said as he took the glove off his left hand, revealing a burnt scar that had not healed. "A souvenir from your mother."

"You're the one!" Blade said getting angry as his eyes glowed. Blade tried to slash the vampire known as Deacon Frost but he dodged every one of them. Frost jumped backwards and Blade ran to follow him before Frost stopped and kicked him hard in the gut, sending him back to another container and falling down.

"We'll finish this later." Frost said.

"No, we'll finish this right-" Blade tried to say before he felt 2 needles pierce his neck and felt his blood being taken before the syringes were taken out of him.

"Can't kill you yet, Half-breed, have to find out what makes you tick." A female vampire said.

"Enough, let's go." Frost said.

"Yes, sir." The female vampire said.

 **A few minutes later with Makoto**

"Why did you do it, Daddy? Why did you have to go and leave me like this." Makoto cried.

Suddenly, Hayate woke up but as Makoto saw it, he pushed her into a container. Makoto watched as her father started to change into the very thing he hated: a vampire. He then mindlessly picked her up by her wrists and held her to the container. Makoto watched her father as he tried to bite her but before he could, he was struck through the heart by Blade. Makoto saw this and watched as her father turned to ash.

Makoto cried and dropped to her knees. She then looked up at Blade as he put his sword away. "You, you killed my father!" Makoto cried as she tried to stab Blade with her knuckle blades but he stopped them with his hand.

"Who the hell asked you to interfere!?" Makoto said.

While it seemed that Blade was looking coldly at her, he was really feeling remorse inside. He knew what it was like to have to kill someone he loved but he didn't want her to feel that pain as well. He threw her down and walked away.

"Whoever you are, whatever you are, your gonna pay, I swear." Makoto cried vowing revenge.

 **There you go, guys. The first episode is complete. Next episode, Blade helps a local cop rescue illegal immigrant women from one of Frost's minions. Rate and review. See you next chapter, guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go, guys. The 3rd episode has begun. Blade will work with a temporarily ally on the same trail as him, and he'll face a different vampire monster. Anyway, back to the story guys**

 **In Osaka, Japan**

Two cops were driving through the city. They had been working on a series of missing person cases but were finding nothing. "So, how many does that make total?" One of the cops asked his partner. He looked like he was in his twenties while the other one was the older more experienced cop.

"I don't know. There's been so many of these missing person cases in the last few months, I've begun to lose track." The older cop said.

"No kidding, must be at least a dozen. Hostesses, sweatshop workers, all women, all illegal immigrants. It's gotta mean something, don't you think?" The younger cop asked.

"Yeah. What it means is we're not doing our job very well." The older cop answered.

They got to the neighborhood where the crime scene took place but some of the people living there were in the way. "Police, stand aside please. Come on, outta the way!" The younger cop told the people. They got out of the way and the cops got to the house where the crime scene took place.

The older cop got out and saw his lieutenant standing in the apartment doorway taking a report. The lieutenant looked at him "Sakomizu, finally." The lieutenant said.

"Evening, lieutenant, Jackass." Detective Sakomizu whispered so the lieutenant wouldn't hear.

"We're here, sir, lieutenant!" The younger cop named Ikeda said.

"How the hell does he keep getting to the crime scene before us?" Sakomizu asked silently, the lieutenant had been getting to crime scenes before any other cop lately but Sakomizu didn't know why. Suddenly, he looked at the nearby roof and saw something. He couldn't fully see it but it looked like a tall humanoid raccoon with a trench coat and shades.

The racoon then disappeared and Sakomizu rubbed his eyes. "Something wrong, partner?" Ikeda asked.

"Forget it, it's probably nothing." Sakomizu said walking to the apartment building.

"The entire apartment building appears to have been a hostile for female immigrants. We don't have an exact count, but these women were crammed in there like shardeans." A crime scene investigator told Sakomizu and his partner.

After getting the report, Sakomizu went inside to see if he could find any evidence. But he found nothing. He looked down and saw a piece of paper on the floor and picked it up, revealing it to be a picture of a woman named Sara from the writing on it. The lights then turned on.

You okay, partner? You finding anything? Any leads that might help us with the case?" Ikeda asked.

"No, nothing." Sakomizu said putting the picture in his coat. "There's nothing, not even signs of a struggle. How about you? You find anything?"

"I tried questioning some of the crowd outside. No one's seen of heard anything going on in here, but they do say that there was this one weird-looking guy. They say they saw a humanoid raccoon in a trench coat." Ikeda told him.

Sakomizu then remembered what he saw on the roof minutes ago before he walked into the apartment. "A tall raccoon looking guy? Well now isn't that a coincidence?"

"Hey, why don't you call it a night, partner? Didn't you say it was your daughter's birthday today. Why don't you go on home and I'll cover for you?" Ikeda told his partner.

"No, let's question the neighborhood while people's memories are fresh." Sakomizu said. They began to go around the neighborhood, questioning anyone who might have seen this Raccoon a trench coat, but the people who lived in the neighborhood had told the cops that they had seen no such thing.

After an hour, they took a rest by their car "Nobody knows nothing. Amazing. You'd think something like that, tall raccoon looking guy in a trench coat would kind of stick out." Sakomizu said.

Suddenly the radio despatch called. "Attention all units in the commercial district, reports of a break-in at the offices of Sakanizi Industries, possible armed robbery, over?"

"Serves them right. Let's just pretend we didn't hear it." But then Sakomizu grabbed the radio. "Wait, this is car 3-0-5, we're on our way."

"But I thought we were-" Ikeda said but Sakomizu cut him off as they got in the car.

"Those guys are Yakuza. They've got their hands in everything crooked that goes on in this town. Buckle up, kid." Sakomizu said putting the police light on the roof of the car and speeding to the industry building.

 **At Sakanizi Industries**

A door to one of the offices was kicked down. "Who the hell are you?" The owner asked.

Blade then came in the office. One of the bodyguards tried to attack him with a weapon but he easily grabbed the arm holding the knife. "Why is it always slime like you I have to deal with? Little humans with weapons instead of brains." He looked at the man's wrist and saw the same glyph that was on Frost's nightclub. "Well, look at that. Talk, I want to hear all about your associates."

 **With the 2 cops**

When Sakomizu and his partner got to the building, a man was thrown out of the window and he landed on the hood of their car. "Get an ambulance down here now." Sakomizu told Ikeda as he got out of the car and headed into the building. He ran upstairs and saw 3 people knocked out and heard fighting coming from inside the nearby door. He got out his gun, went inside and saw the humanoid animal from the rooftop holding a sword and a man that also had a sword. The humanoid raccoon was holding the man by the wrists. " _So I wasn't hallucinating. There really is a raccoon looking man in a trench coat."_ Sakomizu pointed his gun at them.

"Police, hold it right there! The two of you put down those weapons right now!" Sakomizu said before he saw the raccoon suddenly slash through the man, making him explode. Sakomizu was shocked, having never seen anything like that before in his life. But before he could do anything, the raccoon got behind him with unnatural speed and held his sword to his neck.

 **With Sakomizu's partner**

Ikeda was still in the car when he saw Sakomizu come out of the building. "So, partner, what's going-" the young detective said before he saw the raccoon in the trench coat holding a sword to Sakomizu while holding his gun in his other hand. "That's him, the suspect!" The young cop got out his gun.

"Take a deep breath, kid. Remember your training. Just make sure you aim for the furry guy." Sakomizu told him.

"I-I-I think I should just call for backup. Yeah, that's right, I'll call for backup." Ikeda said going to the car and getting on the radio. "This is car 3-0-5-" he said before he was pulled back by Blade and thrown back a few inches.

Blade got in the passenger side while Sakomizu got in the driver's side." Go ahead and drive." Blade told him.

"W-where am I driving to?" Sakomizu asked. Shocked at hearing the tall raccoon speak.

Blade put the police light on the roof of the car. "You're a cop, take me in." Blade said, making Sakomizu look confused for a moment before he started driving to the police station.

"That guy. I've never seen it, a man explode like that." Sakomizu said.

"Because that wasn't a man. Not in any way that you would understand." Blade said.

"Really? Oh man, I can tell this is going to be one of those nights. So, what the hell are you?" Sakomizu asked, curious about the talking raccoon.

"Also nothing that you would understand." Blade answered.

"You sure you're not a Mutant? I've heard about humans with superpowers. Some of them look like animals. Is that what you are?"

*I'm not a Mutant, despite what the other humans who've seen me over the years think. The only thing you will know about me is that I'm not human." Blade said.

"So, why am I driving you to headquarters? You're not thinking about turning yourself in, are you?" Sakomizu asked.

"A police colleague of yours is part of a group responsible for kidnapping all these women." Blade answered.

"A colleague? What do you mean by that?" Sakomizu asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Blade answered.

 **At the police station**

The other cops and worker were very confused and surprised at seeing one of their own bring in a tall human-sized raccoon with clothing and weapons. He was in handcuffs as well. "Is the chief in his office?" Sakomizu asked.

"I-I-I think so." The desk lady answered, shocked at seeing the tall raccoon.

While this was happening, the lieutenant and patrolmen ran inside Chief Gondou's office. "What the hell is going on?" Gondou asked.

"It's him, Chief. It's Blade, and he's onto us." The lieutenant answered loading his gun with silver bullets.

"Blade is here!?" Gondou asked. Not only was blade feared by the vampire world, he was also feared by the humans who were secretly doing all of their dirty work.

Blade then kicked down the door to Gondou's office and entered with Sakomizu. "Sorry about the door, sir." Sakomizu said before the lieutenant shot at him. He closed his eyes but felt no pain. He opened his eyes and saw that Blade got in front of him, stopping the bullets.

Blade broke out of the handcuffs, grabbed the lieutenant by the wrist and kicked the patrolmen to the wall when he tried to attack him. Blade then showed Sakomizu the lieutenant's wrist. "You see this mark? It's the mark of an organization known as Existence. Your colleague here has sold out to them, hiding evidence to protect them." Blade revealed to the detective as he threw the corrupt lieutenant to him.

"Is this true, lieutenant? Is that the reason you get to the crime scene before anyone else?" Sakomizu asked angrily.

"No, let me go. I was only following the Chief's orders." The lieutenant said fearfully.

"I knew there was something. You're a cop, man. If there's one thing I hate, it's a dirty cop." Sakomizu said.

Blade walked up to the corrupt chief drew his sword and pointed at him. "Tell me what you know."

The corrupt chief looked in fear for a second before smiling evilly. "Alright, sure, I'll tell you what I know: we're everywhere, that's what I know. We're in places you've never dreamed of, the government, the police force, even organized crime. All of us doing our bit to make sure the Chosen Ones get what they want, and they will get what they want and you'll never stop them, not even with that big silver toothpick of yours."

"The chosen ones? What a load of crap!" Sakomizu said throwing the lieutenant away and walking up to the corrupt chief. "These are killers and monsters you're working for!" Sakomizu lowered Blade's arm. "What's happened to the missing women?"

"They're part of the bargain." Gongou answered.

"Bargain?"

"If we can buy this country's protection with some illegals no one cares about, that's a good deal." Gongou answered before Sakomizu grabbed him by the shirt and punched him in the face.

"You're gonna tell me where those women are, but not quite yet!" Sakomizu said before punching him again.

After "interrogation" by Blade and Sakomizu, Gongou finally told them that the missing women were in the old abandoned subway. They left the police station and drove them there. "You sure you're ok? Those shots you took- Sakomizu asked before blade cut him off.

"Body armor. Besides, silver bullets don't work on me. And even if they did shoot me where I don't have armor, I wouldn't die." Blade explained.

"Silver? Ain't those for werewolf or something?" Sakomizu asked.

"Don't think about it too much." Blade said.

"Whatever. Can't get any weirder. It was right in front of me the whole time and I missed it!" Sakomizu said hitting the steering wheel with his palm.

"Now that you know the truth, you may find that you were better off not knowing." Blade said.

They got to the old subway station, they prepared their weapons. "You have a family, don't you, detective?

"Yeah, a wife and a little girl. It's her birthday." Sakomizu said.

"You should go home to them. They wouldn't want to lose you, especially your little girl on her birthday. Your wife wouldn't want to lose her husband and end up raising her child on her own. And your little girl wouldn't want to lose you. She'd want her father to be with her on her special day, and so would your wife." Blade said.

"I know that you're right, but I'd rather go home knowing that I at least saved those women. Besides, a cop doesn't get a chance to use silver bullets every day. I'm sticking with you until those women are safe." Sakomizu said, determined.

After getting out of the car, they headed down the subway tunnel. Unknown to them, Makoto was right behind them, having followed Blade to the city for revenge.

While they were walking down the stairs, Blade noticed something. "That's odd."

"What's odd?"

"There should be rats down here, but I haven't seen a single one." Blade answered.

"What's odd to me is that you can see anything down here with those shades on." Sakomizu said, finding it weird that a humanoid raccoon was even wearing shades at night time, let alone in an old, dark subway station.

They got to the bottom of the stairs and saw containment tubes of some kind. "What the hell are those?" Sakomizu asked.

"A sure sign we've tracked them to they're lair." Blade answered before lights suddenly came on.

"Well, well, what a pleasant surprise." A vampire named Tanaka said while drinking a jar filled with blood from a straw. "Actually it isn't really a surprise."

"The the hell are you!?" Sakomizu asked.

"Where are my manners? Can I get you guys a drink, or maybe you're just here for a guided tour of our little bloodfarm?" Tanaka asked.

"Did you say bloodfarm?" Sakomizu asked.

"It's kinda like a dairy farm only instead of milk, we get blood. And instead of cows, well, you get the idea. This insures the freshest product for our customers. Which means we can demand the highest price." Tanaka explained.

Sakomizu looked at the woman in one of the tubes and remembered the picture he found in the apartment. He then realized that the tubes were filled with the missing women. "Those poor women." Sakomizu said

"It's not like we've killed them. Quite the opposite, in fact. Here they're comfy, clean, and well-nurinched. I think they're better off." Tanaka said evilly.

"You sick little creep!" Sakomizu said, feeling hatred for this evil monster.

"Where is Deacon Frost?" Blade demanded.

"He's long gone, left the country. You came all this way for nothing. But it's not a total loss. The cats haven't eaten a thing for days." Tanaka said as black cats started walking to the detective and Daywalker. They then revealed themselves to be vampire cats, standing upright and having glowing eyes and fangs.

"Monster cats, that's just great." Sakomizu said.

"Let's see if you're as good as they say, Daywalker. I doubt that a talking raccoon can kill these cats, let alone vampires." Tanaka said.

"Detective, hit the deck." Blade told Sakomizu, who did just that as the vampire cats jumped at them. In on swipe of his sword, Blade ashed all of them.

"Hey, you are good. I'm very impressed!" Tanaka said as he ran.

"Get those women down!" Blade told Sakomizu as he chased after Tanaka.

Sakomizu ran close enough, got out his gun and shot the meganium holding the tubes up, making them fall to the floor. Sakomizu got out his pocket knife and cut the one holding Sara open, who was thankfully still alive, despite the blood loss. "Everything's gonna be fine." Sakomizu told her before he saw more vampire cats coming towards them.

Sakomizu shot as many as he could before he ran out of bullets. He hugged Sara to him. But as the vampire cats jumped at them, they were all suddenly ashed. Sakomizu opened his eyes to see a teenaged girl. "Who are you."

"It doesn't matter, we need to get the rest of these women out of here fast." Makoto said. After helping to get the rest of the women down and up the stairs and out of the subway, Makoto ran after Blade.

 **With Blade**

Blade followed Tanaka to where water from the sewers had flooded the rest of the subway station. "Quick question: have you ever come across a vampire species known as a Water Tiger? No? Well then you're in for a treat. You'll never forget it as long as you live, which won't be very long." Tanaka said as he started transforming into a tiger-like creature. He then got into a saw-like form and came at Blade with amazing speed. Blade avoided him at first but he came back around. Blade tried using his gaives but they bounced off him. Tanaka pushed Blade into the water with him. When Blade was under water, he quickly drew his sword as the water tiger swam to him. Tanaka slashed Blade with his claws before kicking him in the gut. "There's a reason we're called Water Tigers. You're out of your depth, Daywalker. Unless you have gills."

Blade quickly kicked Tanaka away from him and swam to an old rail. When he grabbed it, Tanaka bit on Blade's leg, attempting to pull him down again. Blade brought his sword down to stab the water tiger, making him move out of the way. Blade got out of the water and got on the railing. He quickly gathered his energy for the Residual moon technique. Tanaka jumped out and drove his claws into Blade's chest, but it was an after-image. He then felt a sharp pain cutting him lengthwise and became engulfed in fire. Tanaka fell into the water. "Call me a spoilsport, but if I'm gonna die, everybody dies." He said, activating his self-destruct device before exploding.

Blade put his sword away and heard a voice. "Hey, you!" Blade looked and saw the girl from Frost's nightclub. "We gotta talk."

"Save it for later." Blade said.

"No. We're gonna do this now." Makoto said preparing her brass knuckle blades.

They suddenly saw fire coming towards their direction. "Like I said, later would be better." Blade said jumping into the water.

"Wait!" Makoto yelled, jumping after him.

 **The next day**

Sakomizu stood by ambulances that would take the women to the hospital for medical attention. He walked over to Sara and gave her her picture. "That's a nice picture of you. You should send it to your folks, let everyone back home know that you're alright."

"How can I ever thank you?" Sara asked grateful.

"I was in the same boat as you. That girl and the talking raccoon in the trench coat, they're the ones we should thank, in the unlikely event we ever see them again." Sakomizu said, smiling.

The ambulance drove off as Ikeda came up to his partner. "Hey, partner, you okay? Sorry about last night."

"Don't sweat it. Just think, if you'd actually pulled that trigger, I'd have missed all the fun." Sakomizu said, smiling.

"A wild night, huh?" Ikeda said as they had a good laugh. So, you're gonna forget about the vampire angle, right, partner."

Sakomizu looked at Ikeda. "You found the women, but none of the rest of it ever happened. I can tell my Superiors that you're on board. Your daughter, you missed her birthday, right? It would be a shame if that was her last one." Sakomizu pulled the top of Ikeda's shirt down, revealing an Existence mark. "It's over, partner. None of it happened."

After a few seconds, Sakomizu said "Oh yeah, it happened." Sakomizu then elbowed Ikeda in the face, making him fall to the ground, out cold. "That happened, too. It ain't over, kid, it's just beginning. And don't call me "partner" Sakomizu walked away. "Let me see, if I hurry, I might just have enough time to buy my little girl that bike and be home before she finishes breakfast."

 **A few days later In Kobe, Japan at night**

Blade was walking through a fog in an alley until he came upon a man and a dog. "Where's Deacon Frost?" Blade asked.

The man smiled. "In the Philippines."

 **There you go, guys. The second episode is complete. The third episode will have Makoto learning about who Blade is an the beginning of the fight with another vampire monster. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go, guys, the next chapter has begun. Makoto will find out Blade's origin and Blade will battle another one of Frost's minions. There will be two episodes in this chapter. Other than that, not much else to say. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

 **Last time**

"Where's Deacon Frost?" Blade asked.

The man smiled. "In the Philippines _._ The man pointed a gun in Blade's direction and it seemed like he shot at him but he actually shot a flying vampire monster. "Bloody things are everywhere this days. How have you been, my boy?"

 _Noah's still the same, I see, only more so, he's not exactly mellowing with age. But then again, he doesn't share my immortality."_ Blade thought before the dog walked up to him whimpering. "Razor, how are you, boy?" Blade and met Razor when Noah adopted him. The dog was not fond of Blade at first but after he saved him from a vampire a few years ago, they formed a strong friendship. "Thanks for coming. I'm sorry it was such short notice."

"Don't give it a second thought. You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, my boy. Slaughtering vampires, arranging lunch with the Queen, just name it." Noah said. They got to a speedboat and went to a waiting ship.

"Welcome aboard the Queen Victoria 2. The name's Captain McRay." The captain said shaking Blade's hand. "Not every day I have a Mutant on my boat."

"I'm not a Mutant, Captain, I'm something else." Blade said.

"Trust me, captain, he's not going to cause you or your crew any harm unless you force him to." Noah said.

"Alright, old man. One thing: while you're here on my boat you'll abide by my rules, and rule number 1: No women allowed on my boat."

They looked and saw that Makoto had somehow followed them, possibly by swimming. Blade turned to Noah. "Noah, did you remember to bring what I asked?"

"Yes. It's stored below." Noah answered as Blade went below decks.

"Hold on a minute!" Makoto said as she started to chase after Blade but the crew blocked her way. Makoto quickly took down 2 of them. "Does anyone else want to play?"

"Well, as long as you're offering, sure, why not? Call me an old fool, but I'm game if you are." Noah said. Makoto ran to the old man and blocked a punch from him before he rammed his foot into her ankle, knocking her down. "Believe me, my dear, I am just as disappointed as you are."

Razor walked up to Makoto and started licking her cheek. "I've never seen Razor take to someone so quickly. I suppose you can't be all bad. My name is Noah Van Helsing, so tell me what you want with Blade." Noah asked kneeling down.

"My rule still stands, old man, no women aboard my boat." Captain McRay said.

"How much cash do you have on you. Might help to grease the wheels." Noah said. He then put some money in the Captain's coat pocket. "It's not a girl after all, it's a boy. Who would've guessed?" Noah told the captain.

"Fine. Have it your way, mate." The Captain said as Noah looked at Makoto and winked.

While the ship sailed to the Philippines, Makoto went to where Blade and the old man where. She didn't go in but heard them talking. "I've made sure to bring as much blood as you need, and I made you a device that will allow you to drink while you're traveling, and I made it so that the blood will refill automatically." Noah said as he showed Blade a Device that could dispense blood for him.

Blade put it on his belt and activated it. A tube retracted to Blade's mouth and blood went into his mouth until he had enough. The tube retracted back to the device and the blood refilled. "Not bad, Noah." Blade said impressed.

"No problem, my boy. Sleep now, you must be tired." Noah said leaving the room. Makoto ran in the other direction so she wouldn't be seen.

Sometime later Makoto returned to Blade's cabin and entered while he was sleeping. She walked up to him and saw a knife beside him. She looked at him and saw that he was sweating. She raised her knuckle blades and tried to bring them to his neck but blade woke up and grabbed her.

"Stay away. Get out of here, little girl." Blade said with his vampire eyes and fangs showing.

Makoto then heard someone come in and saw Noah. "Not very sporting, Killing your prey in his sleep. Let's let him rest a little longer." Makoto reluctantly walked out of the cabin with Noah while Blade went back to sleep.

 **Above deck**

"He's a hybrid, half humanoid raccoon, half vampire. What the vampires call a Daywalker. He has all their strengths and none of their weaknesses and while he does have the bloodthirst, his other side overcomes the need to drink as much blood then a normal vampire. You know I've known Blade for quite a long time. But before I met him, I was great friends with his father. His name was Connor Cooper, who was from a parallel Earth where animals evolved. Connor's family bloodline was thieving but when he discovered a portal to our Earth, he came here and met with me. We spent many years fighting together to kill vampires but when his wife Vanessa Cooper, who also knew about the portal, was expecting Connor's child, he left to raise him. He didn't want his child to have this kind of life, but fate had different plans. Circumstances forced Connor to bring Sly her but he was killed before he could send the boy to me. But Blade managed to get through the portal, but not before destroying it to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. Years later, I found him, raised the boy and trained him. We've been traveling the world, killing vampires ever since. He asked me to call him blade because of his weapon of choice and because the name that his father gave him died with the life he left behind in his old world, and the rest, as they say, is history." Noah explained but left out some of the details.

"That's heartwarming. But it still doesn't change the fact that he… killed my father." Makoto said.

"He was a hunter, too?" Noah asked. Makoto didn't answer but Noah didn't need one. "So, you want revenge?"

"What if I do?" Makoto asked.

"You're wrong. Young lady, what you're really trying to do is run away." Noah said.

"Oh yeah, from what?" Makoto asked.

"As vampire hunters we fight not only the powers of darkness, but the darkness within ourselves. It's a part of us and there's no escaping it, no matter how far you run. You've seen that old knife that Blade carries with him?"

"Maybe."

"So far as weapons go, it's worthless. I've asked him where he got it, but he always avoids answering. He preserves it like a sacred relic. Sometimes when he doesn't know I'm watching, I see him holding it with a look of sadness and despair. The suffering he must've endured, anyone else would've been consumed by the darkness. In many ways, he's a better human being than either one of us." Noah said as he handed her a cup of Coco.

"Stop calling me young lady. The name's Makoto." She said taking a sip.

"Fair enough, as long as you promise not to call me a boring old man." Noah said before he heard the crew talking. "What is it?" He asked as Razor growled at the sky. "Mandurugo."

"What are they?" Makoto asked.

"Winged vampires, native to the Philippines." Noah answered. He then ran to the crew and open some crates full of guns with silver bullets. "Aim for the heart. Make each shot count. These silver bullets aren't cheap. Here they come!" He said as he killed one of the winged vampires.

"Rule number 2: No bloodsuckers on my boat." Captain McRay said as he shot one of the vampires.

While this was happening, Blade suddenly woke up. "Damn it." He said as he put on his coat and shades and prepared his weapons.

Some of the Mandurugo got some of the crew and dropped them into the river. One of them tried to attack Makoto but before it could touch her, it was suddenly ash. Makoto looked and saw that it was blade who killed it with his sword. They looked at each other briefly before Blade jumped into the air and killed several more of the winged creatures before he felt a sharp pain cutting him, making him fall on a container and drop his sword.

A Mandurugo with good tail feathers, possibly the leader hovered down. "Existence told us that you were on your way. Mr. Frost is very interested in you." She said as she took Blade in her talons and flew into the air with him.

"No! Drop him you monster." Noah said shooting at the leader but missing each shot. He saw Makoto run up to him. "Makoto, Blade needs help."

"But I." Makoto hesitated.

"Well, move it. You're a vampire hunter, aren't you?" Noah asked.

Makoto run to the wrapper to the container and used it as a trampoline to get to where the leader was holding Blade. When she was high enough, she ran her knuckle blades through the leader's wing, but it didn't kill her, onlv making her land the roof of the boat.

"Your friends can't help you this time, half-breed." The leader said.

"Blade!" Noah yelled throwing Blade a syringe that was filled with a retrovirus that caused vampires harm from the inside.

Blade injected it into the leader. "You're in for one hell of a hangover." Blade said as the leader stubbled back in pain before falling down. The other grabbed their leader and flew off with her, making the crew cheer.

Noah then saw Makoto and walked up to her. "Thanks for your help, Makoto." He said before one final Mandurugo jumped out of its hiding place, grabbed Noah and flew off with the others.

"Noah!" Blade yelled.

"Well, what now?" Captain McRay asked.

"What do you think?" Blade answered.

"We're gonna lose them." Makoto said as Razor growled.

"They're headed to the Philippines, so are we." Blade said.

After a few days, they got to Manila in the Philippines and Blade sat down at a market deep in thought, hearing children's laughter. _"Whenever I end up in places like this, with the sound of children's laughter in the air, it always takes me back to when I played with the other kids in the park back in my old Earth. I remember every one of their faces, playing and laughing while their parents were watching them. While I was allowed to play with them, they often became scared of me, which I couldn't blame them. They were all normal children with normal lives and families, while I had a somewhat normal life, it never really was complete. I had only one parent to watch over me, while the other was secretly suffering in the darkness that is still within me."_

He then heard Makoto and Razor walk up to him. "So, what's eating you?" Makoto asked.

"Nothing." Blade answered getting out of his seat and walking with Makoto and Razor right behind him. " _Unfortunately my nightmares never stopped, they continue to follow me to this day and haunt me when I sleep._ "

Later on they walked through a garbage ground with people working on cleaning it up. After they walked out of it Makoto saw a woman being dragged away from her family by a slave owner. Makoto went to help but was stopped by Blade putting his hand on her shoulder. "Get off me!" Makoto said yanking her shoulder away.

"That's just the way things go around here." Blade said.

"Yeah? Well, screw that." Makoto said.

"You think you'll make a difference? This whole place runs on fear." Blade said as he saw 2 people watching him. "Let's go." He said walking away with Makoto reluctantly fallowing. Unknown to Blade, the men watching him had the mark of Existence.

 **Later on at a mansion**

The 2 men reported to the leader of the Mandurugo known as Matthes, now in human form. They had told her that Blade had come. "Your friend Blade has been spotted in the vicinity. We're planning on giving him a proper welcome, should be fun." Matthes told Noah, who was tied tied to a chair.

"Let me know how that turns out for you. Blade's never allowed anyone to get the best of him a second time and I don't think you'll be the one to break that record." Noah said.

"Shut up, old man. Orders from Frost are to get a blood sample from Blade, and then I'm going to kill him." Matthes said.

 **Meanwhile on Captain McRay's ship**

Makoto was sleeping in her cabin, having a nightmare about her father turning into a vampire and dying. "No, Daddy, stay back!" Makoto yelled waking up. She sighed and got out of bed. She put on her coat and weapons and walked out of the cabin, seeing Blade leaning against the wall. "You hear me in there? Go ahead, laugh it up."

"Why would I find your pain amusing?" Blade asked.

"Every night I have the same nightmare. I see my father." Makoto said.

"You should be happy you knew your father before he turned, not everyone is so lucky. The ship's going to head out soon. What do you want to do?" Blade asked.

"You mind if I ask you something? You know your pal Noah and I had a talk. He said you have darkness in your soul, what'd he mean by that?"

Blade didn't say anything for a few minutes before he turned around and got out the knife that Makoto saw while he was sleeping and pushed the button to bring the blade out. "The very first vampire that I ever killed was my mother when I was just a child. But she was just a shell, she would have killed me if I had given her the chance. But before I killed her, she bit my father, who had to run this knife through his heart to save himself from becoming a creature of darkness. I did get to see her at least, and I've always been grateful for that. I'll never forget her or how much she suffered. I was born a half-breed. My veins run with both humanoid raccoon and vampire blood, my mother's parting gift.

"So you've got one foot on each side, huh?" Makoto asked.

"It doesn't matter who we are, we all have demons in our past. You can only move forward. You can't outrun them, but they can make you stronger. You just have to be willing to fight the darkness inside you." Blade said as he turned and walked away. "So now you're all caught up."

"But what was your name before you became a hunter." Makoto asked.

"That name and life died with my parents. It no longer has any meaning for me. This is who I am and I've made enough changes to myself to last me an eternity." Blade said. He walked on deck and walked up to Captain McRay. "Thank you for everything, Captain. I'm grateful for all of your help." He said as he shook hands with the captain.

"No worries, Raccoon, you just give those vampires hell." Captain McRay said.

"I plan to." Blade said.

"Blade, I'm coming with you." Makoto said walking up to him. "I'm a vampire hunter, after all." They got on their speedboat and Blade stood on a railing, watching as slave owners were loading innocent people into containers, even the innocent woman from earlier. He jumped down, fought and killed the slave traders and set the innocent people loose.

 **Meanwhile with Matthes**

She watched from a window and saw smoke when one of her minions came up to her. "It's Blade, he's here, and he's going after the slave trader ship, setting them all loose."

"What the hell? I don't get it, why isn't he coming after his friend?" Matthes asked.

"So what now?" Noah asked. "I think you better start praying, vampire. Because this throws a monkey wrench in your plan."

"Enough already, shut your mouth." Matthes said slapping him and making his chair fall over. "We're heading to the harbor. Move!" She told her minions. They changed into their winged forms and flew to the harbor.

 **With Makoto**

Makoto was driving with Razor in a truck full of gasoline to the mansion to free Noah. He speeded up, broke past the gate and front door of the mansion. They got out and took care of the guards by getting one of their machine guns and shooting the gasoline tanks, making them explode. Makoto and Razor ran to where Noah was and untied him.

"Let's get you out of here." Makoto said.

"Much appreciated, Makoto, I admit it's nice to see you cared, but I had thing well under control around here." Noah said with humor.

"Yeah I'm sure you had them right where you wanted them." Makoto said with a laugh.

 **With Blade**

Blade took out one of the winged vampires with one of his stakes and then 3 more with one of his glaives as Matthes flew at him. "Now you're mine!" Matthes knocked Blade to a container. She charged at him but he Dodged it and got out his sword. Matthes attack Blade with her talons but Blade blocked the attacks until Matthes successfully hit him and threw him on top of the container. Blade stood up and prepared the Residual moon technique. When Matthes hit his after-image, Blade cut her in half with his sword. "You'll never defeat him. Frost will win!" She said before she became ash.

 **Later at daylight**

"Got me out of a tight one there, but it was nice having you do some of the heavy-lifting for a change. Thanks, kid, I owe you one." Noah said to Blade.

"Forget it. I'm going to keep going after Deacon Frost, you be sure to get those wounds healed up." Blade said.

"Indeed. When those vampires had me tied up, they talked about a lab that's on an island off the coast. Try that and see what turn up. You look after yourself." Noah said.

"Always do." Blade said walking away.

Noah turned to Makoto. "What about you? You're not going to go after him?"

"I-I don't know." Makoto said.

"Do me a favor, I'm getting too old for this, look after him, will you? He's a tough one, but he can't go it alone." Noah said. Then he knelt down to Razor. "I'm afraid that includes you too, boy. As much as it pains me to say. Why don't you take Razor since he's clearly taken a liking to you? It's a good fit." He said making Makoto look at him. "Come on, no time for long faces, better go catch up."

"Yeah, right. Come on, boy." Makoto said going after Blade with Razor.

"I want you feeding him the good stuff, young lady. I don't want to hear about him eating vampire meat again!" Noah said with a smile.

 **In a car close to where Blade was**

"It seems that this job was to big for Matthes to handle. It's time for me to come out in the open. Take me to Siquijor Island." Frost ordered his driver.

 **There you go, guys**. **Episodes 4 and 5 is complete. Next episode, Blade will meet Deacon Frost again and help the natives of Siquijor Island battle another one of Frost's monsters**. **Also a new vampire will make an appearance. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go, guys, the 5th episode has begun. Blade and Makoto will ally with local warriors to battle another one of Frost's monsters and show the 2nd of his 3 deadly sword techniques. Frost will get a visit from a pureblood vampire and will reveal what his plans are. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

Blade and Makoto made it to the Island that Noah had told them about on a speedboat. When they got close enough, a light green glow was in the area. "What's that weird glow?" Makoto asked.

"Isla de fuego. That's what its Spanish name is." Blade answered.

"Fire Island?"

"The Spaniards thought this place was cursed. It's the one part of the Philippines they never got around to colonizing." Blade explained.

"Can't say that I blame them, I'm starting to get creeped out." Makoto said.

"So are the locals. They stay as far away from this island as possible, which makes it a perfect hideout for Deacon Frost." Blade said, making Razor growl at the mention of his name.

 **Meanwhile on the island in Frost's secret lair**

Frost was looking at papers while drinking a cup of blood when the doors to his office closed. He looked at the door and saw that a pureblood vampire was holding one of his now dead guards. The pureblood known as Lucius Isaac threw the dead guard into the river of blood.

"Not the most subtle entrance I've ever seen." Frost said.

"Our first meeting face to face, I wanted it to be memorable. I know it's your habit to do so, but the council doesn't appreciate being ignored. They've asked me to deliver this message personally." Lucius said.

"What sort of message?" Frost asked.

"A warning." Lucius said holding out an envelope. "They will no longer tolerate this rogue operation of yours. Either you will stop it at once or they will."

Frost took the envelope and threw it in the river of blood, making it sink down into it. "Well, I've done my job. Now you know the council's official position. But unofficially, I'm here to check up on you, to see just what you're up to and report back my findings. You see, you make the council quite nervous with your genetic tampering. Between you and me, I think they know they're time is almost up." Lucius said.

"Between you and me, I don't give a damn." Frost said not scared of the pureblood's threats.

"This organization of yours: Existence. The speed with which it established itself all over the continent of Asia, it makes the council's worldview seem rather outdated." Lucius said.

"That's not the only thing that's outdated. The High Council, so proud of their ancestry, so sure of themselves as Lords of the Vampires. The time is near when they'll be the lords of nothing. The council may see it coming, but they're too late to do anything about it." Frost said.

"You think so?" Lucius asked.

"What about you?" Frost asked.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. As I said, I'm just here to observe and report." Lucius said.

Frost got out of his chair and stood face to face with the pureblood. "Then here's something you can report to the council: their days are numbered. I'm on the verge of creating a new type of vampire. The result will be a hybrid, a new breed that's destined to leave you purebloods in the dustbin of history. So go tell your masters that they should be frightened."

"I don't doubt that for a second." Lucius said. Frost walked out of his office with Lucius following him. They walked to his lab and Lucius saw a blood device. "What is it?"

"The future, or at least it will be after I've solved the last step in the equation. This is the key." Frost said getting a small vile of blood from the device. "His blood."

"If you have a sample of his blood, then what's stopping you?"

"This one's useless." Frost said dropping the vile of blood, making it shatter on the floor. "When I try to integrate it with the other blood groups, it breaks down. It loses the very properties I most desire."

"Well, no one said that genius was easy. So I take it you will need another sample, and that means Blade must be allowed to live." Lucius said.

"Only until I find the answer I seek, then I'll personally gut him like a fish." Frost said.

 **Meanwhile with Blade and Makoto**

They got on the island and were walking until Blade stopped. "What is it?" Makoto asked. But then they looked up and saw a big flying creature that looked like it had no legs fly towards a building.

They followed the creature and looked around. "You sure this is the place?" Makoto asked.

Blade looked and saw an Existice mark on one of the walls. "Yeah, this is the place alright." Blade said walking to the wall. He suddenly heard something, looked up and saw someone coming down to attack. Blade jumped back as the warrior landed and Drew his sword.

The warrior stood up revealing to be a woman. "What the hell?" Makoto asked before she Dodged an arrow and blocked another attack with her knuckle blades as Blade blocked another attack by the woman.

They warriors pulled back. "Who the hell are you?" Makoto asked.

"We are the Verdugo, and you're trespassing on our land." The female warrior said.

"I've heard of these people. They're the Guardians of the island and they've been protecting this place for centuries." Blade said.

"What are you, animal? Another beast created by the four fanged vampire?" The warrior with the bow and arrow asked aiming at Blade.

"All you'll know is that I'm a hunter of vampires and nothing or no one will get in my way." Blade said.

"Did anyone tell you about the vampire? Well we're here to wipe em out." Makoto said, making the Verdugo natives gasp.

"Maybe we were too hasty." The female warrior said. "I am Lupit, hereditary chef of all the Verdugo."

"I'm Cimarron of the spears and he is Hagibus of the bow and arrow Clan." Cimarron said.

"You fight very well for one so pretty." Hagibus said to Makoto, making her let out a humh.

"We are hunters. The prey we seek is the Manananggal." Lupit said.

"The what?" Makoto asked never hearing of a monster with that name.

"A great winged beast that feeds on human flesh." Hagibus explained.

"Oh goody, winged things." Makoto said sarcastically.

"Our ancestors imprisoned the beast within the mountain, but now the man with four fangs has set it free." Lupit said.

"The man with four fangs?" Makoto asked knowing that she was referring to Frost.

"He practices a magic unfamiliar to us, but it is a dark magic. While ours comes from the light. We need to find the beast and imprison it again or destroy it. The survival of the tribe depends on us. So I warn you, we won't tolerate any interference." Lupit said.

"Right back at you. Just stay out of our way." Makoto said.

Blade touched the wall and the mark glowed, making the door open. "Are you coming in or not?" Blade asked as he walked inside.

"Of course I am. Wait up." Makoto said following Blade.

"The four fangs could be in there." Cimarron said.

"Do we follow them?" Hagibus asked.

"Remember that our mission is to hunt the Manananggal. Let's go." Lupit said going inside with the other two. The intruder alarm went off and the guards came after Blade and Makoto but easily killed them all with Razor. As they moved further into the building. The Verdugo natives also killed some of the guards as well with their silver weapons.

 **With Frost**

"It would seem that I am not your only unwelcome visitor this evening." Lucius said.

"Unlike you, this visitor is more than welcome. It's the Daywalker, and just when I needed to collect another sample." Frost said.

"I wonder who is chasing who, Frost? The half-breed is not to be underestimated." Lucius said.

"Just don't get in the way." Frost said pushing the stop button on the device, making it shut down. He walked out of the building and got to his helicopter when he heard a familiar voice.

"DEACON FROST!" Blade said as his vampire eyes and fangs showed, getting angry at the sight of the vampire that ruined his life. Blade jumped at Frost and tried to slash him but he blocked it and shaved Blade back. Blade jumped back at Frost and kept slashing at him while Lucius was watching from a distance. Blade kept slashing until he managed to cut the left sleeve of Frost's coat.

"That actually came quite close. Someone's been practicing. Shall we get on with it?" Frost asked. Blade got even more angry and jumped into the air to slash Frost again but as he came down, Frost punched him hard in the abdomen, making his shades fall off and causing him to drop his sword.

Frost picked him up by the head. "Hold still, Daywalker. This may sting a little." Frost said as he got out a double syringe gun and shot Blade's neck. The syringes took some of Blade's blood from him. Frost took them and dropped Blade. "Don't be too discouraged. You keep working at it, there's always next time." Frost said as he got into his helicopter and it took off.

Makoto and Razor saw this and ran to it. "Wait, get back here!"

But as they ran, the Manananggal burst out of the ground and split itself in half. "What the hell?"

"Urgh, disgusting." Lucius said.

"The Manananggal, let's go!" Lupit told her companions. They circled around the monster and prepared. "Gather, Ancient spirits of the light, and help us drag this creature of eternal night from our land. Come to us now!" Lupit weapons suddenly glowed green and the light went to the creature, making it yell in pain and fall to the ground.

"Let's finish it." Cimarron said as he walked up to the Manananggal and raised his Spears. But suddenly, the monster got up and shoved him back into the wall. It roared, sending shock waves at him, making him fall to the ground in pain as Lupit ran up to him and kneeled down.

Hagibus fired an arrow and hit the monster's right eye, making it roat in pain before it grabbed him and Cimarron. It bit Hagibus and Lupit ran to the monster, only to be shoved back. The creature raised its arm to kill the native but Blade got in front of her, taking the hit, making Blade show his vampire eyes and fangs in pain unfortunately, Lupit saw this.

"What are you?" Lupit asked as Makoto got Blade to his feet. The Manananggal flew up and used its wings to bring the rocks down. They quickly got up, got away from the lab and headed to the Verdugo village

 **The next day at sunset**

"Please, Lupit. I want to avenge my brother. Let me fight. I know it's what Hagibus would have wanted." A girl named Danas said, wanting to avenge her brother.

"My brave Danas, I know what you're feeling. Very well, you may fight. Take your place beside me as a warrior." Lupit said as she embraced the crying girl.

 **With Blade and Makoto**

Makoto was looking out of the window, Razor was sleeping and Blade was sitting down, having finished drinking fresh blood from his blood device, with his vampire eyes and fangs showing. " _I despise my craving for blood. Even though I don't need to drink as much as a normal vampire, it's still a curse to me._ " Blade thought.

"You." Lupit said as she pointed one of her weapons at Blade. "You're one of them, aren't you? A vampire. One of the carriers of darkness who's coming was foretold in the ancient prophecies. They said your coming would be the beginning of the end of everything. Already, Danas has lost her brother and I have lost my betrothed. And you, woman, why are you with this demon?"

"You're wrong, he's not like them even though he has the bloodthirst." Makoto said.

"Then what is he? A Mutant vampire?" Lupit asked.

"I'm not a Mutant, I'm a Daywalker." Blade said standing up.

"That's even worse. At least with the others, we only had to be on our guard at night." Lupit said.

"Never mind what I am. All that matters is that the man with four fangs be stopped or there'll come a darkness greater than you can ever imagine. Whatever you think of me, you need me. Let's work together." Blade offered.

"Never! The last thing we need is help from the like of you." Lupit said not wanting help from a vampire creature who could walk in daylight.

"If that's the way you feel about it, then that's fine with me. I'll fight him alone. After all, I've never needed anyone's help before anyway." Blade said putting his shades on as the sun started to fall.

"The Manananggal! Everyone, get to the cave quickly!" A villager from outside told the others.

"I need to be up there, not wasting my time here with you." Lupit said as she ran to confront the Manananggal.

"What was all that about? You being alone." Makoto asked.

"Relax, I didn't mean it that way. We're a team now, Makoto. In fact, you're a vital part of my plan." Blade said walking outside.

"Plan?" Makoto asked. After some time, Makoto ran with Razor holding a torch. "Thanks a lot. How come I have to be the bait for this flying lizard? If I live through this, I'm gonna kill him!" Makoto said as the Manananggal came flying after her. The monster saw Lupit standing in front of a bonfire and flew towards her, but she got out of the way and Blade knocked it back with his sword a began to fight it. The other half of the Manananggal ran to Blade but Razor pounced on it.

Lupit looked and saw what looked like Cimarron and Hagibus before she saw them split themselves in half, revealing that they were Manananggal as well. The top halves came at her but Makoto held them off. "Don't just stand there, help us out." She said.

Lupit got to her knees and put her weapons in the sand. "As it was foretold, the carriers of darkness have come. Hear our prayers, Spirits of Light. The Guardians of the island need you. Assemble in a mighty host as you did in the time of our forefathers."

"Forget about the damn spirits. You have weapons, how about using them?" Makoto said holding back Cimarron before he got past her and flew towards Lupit. "Watch out!"

The now turned Manananggal flew fast towards Lupit impaling her with his claws as she impaled him with one of her weapons. Cimarron's upper and lower body then turned to ash. Green glows started to engulf the sand as the now turned Hagibis tried to fly towards Makoto before being shot in the head with an arrow, making his upper and lower body turn to ash. Lupit and Makoto looked and saw that it was Danas who had fired the arrow.

"Now, Spirits, come to the aid of your people!" Lupit said as she rammed her other weapon in the sand, making the green light fly to the Manananggal and engulf it, making it roared in pain. Some of the light engulfed Blade's sword and when it was completely engulfed, Blade jumped into the air and slashed in a circle, making red slashes cut the Manananggal. Blade had used the 2nd his deadly sword techniques: The Phantom Moon. The upper and lower body of the Manananggal turned to ash. Blade landed and put his sword away.

But unknown to him, Lucius was watching. "Interesting. It seems that Frost and the Daywalker are evenly matched. The Council should be worried. This requires further investigation." He said walking away.

 **Later in daylight**

Danas was holding Lupit's body as Makoto saw the the green light was a lightning bug. "So these are your Spirits of Light."

"Yes. Even they couldn't protect all of us." Danas said as she carried Lupit's body back to her village.

" _Deacon Frost, you leave death and misery behind you everywhere you go. You're like a plague, but I've got the cure, and I'm coming for you._ " Blade thought, vowing to avenge the brave warriors who died on the island.

 **There you go, guys, episode 5 is complete. Next time Blade will come face to face with Lucius, another one of Frost's monsters and a shaman who believes that vampirism can be cured. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go, guys, the 6th episode has begun. Blade and Makoto will battle more of Frost's monsters while meeting with a shaman who believes that he has found the cure for vampirism. Blade will also meet Lucius Isaac face to face. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

After getting help from the tribespeople, Blade and Makoto headed south but we're finding nothing that could lead them to Deacon Frost. "You sure this isn't a wild goose chase? I appreciate the natives helping us out but they didn't give us much to go on. They said they saw Frost's helicopter head south." Makoto said.

"I know it's not much but it's the only lead we've got. Would you rather stay here?" Blade asked.

"Course not, but where are we gonna go?"

"Where else? We keep going south until we find him."

"Sounds like a needle in a haystack to me." Makoto said before Razor started to growl at the dock ceiling. They looked up and saw a vampire bat hanging upside-down.

"Good evening, Daywalker." The bat said.

"What the hell?" Makoto said.

"Exactly. Hell's messaging bat, a minion of the Vampire Council." Blade said.

"I prefer employee. If you're seeking Deacon Frost, you'll find him at the Island of Sumatra. He has a silver mine there." The bat said.

"Why are you telling me this." Blade asked not believing that the council would ever help their most feared enemy.

"There are those on the High Council whose interests coincide with your own and would see Frost dead." The bat said as it started to fly but Blade quickly killed it with one slash of his sword.

" _I'll take help from the devil himself to find you, Frost, and when I find you, I'll bury you._ " Blade thought. Blade and Makoto got on the next boat that was headed to Sumatra and got there in a few days time.

When they got to Sumatra, they quickly found Frost's silver mine and it looked like the mine was run by slavery. "There's that Existence mark again. So Frost really is here." Makoto said.

"Seems so." Blade said.

"They sure dug up a lot of holes, but thanks to these bad boys that Noah sent us, we'll be making holes of our own." Makoto said tapping on a duffle bag of explosives.

"Wait, please!" A voice from behind said.

They turned around and saw a man, most likely a native. "You're here for them, aren't you?"

"Who are you?" Makoto asked.

"I'm a shaman from the nearby village. My people call me Augs. Listen to me, please, whatever you're planning, you mustn't do it." Augs said.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"If you attack them, you'll be putting this entire village at risk." Agus said.

"Don't worry about it, we'll make sure none of your people get hurt." Makoto said trying to assure the shaman.

"Makoto, let's move." Blade said but Angus got in front of him.

"No, wait. I'm begging you to at least hear me out." Agus said. After some thinking, Blade agreed to hear out the shaman.

He led them to a nearby river and he told them what had been happening while gathering some water. "It was six months ago when they came here, mining for silver. First they took the men to work the mines, then they started to take the women, too."

"Why would vampires want to mine silver? It's poison to them." Makoto said not understanding why vampire would want the very thing that could kill them.

"Well, whatever the reason, they took everyone in the village. They tried to take my wife from me, but I outsmarted them and got her back." After gathering the water he needed, he took them to his home.

"So, where's your wife?" Makoto asked.

"She's… sleeping." Agus said as he took them to the back and opened a human sized box, revealing his wife in water. "My wife, Yati. By the time I found her and got her away, they'd already made her one of them." Blade got out one of his silver stakes and was going to strike the woman's heart but Augs stopped him. "Wait! Please let me show you." Augs opened his wife's lips to reveal that she had no fangs.

"No fangs? But I thought you said-"

"It's because of the sacred water, by emarcing her in this water, I'm able to slow the effects of the vampire's bite and given time, I will cure her." Agus said.

"Cure her?" Blade asked.

Belief can be stronger than darkness." The shaman said as he formed a triangle with his thumbs and index fingers and put his hands in the water, making triangle ripples and the water glow green for a few seconds before the glow stopped and he took his hands out of the water. "I've sanctified the water. It will save her and the other women as well if I can only find a way to get it to them."

"All the women in your village are vampires now?" Makoto asked.

"We're running out of time. I've made enough for all of them, but I'm going to need your help." Agus said as he got out a small jar of sacred water.

"Do you really think that this stuff of yours can make them human again?" Makoto asked.

"I know it. If the water is blessed and renewed each day, it will slowly but surely draw the infection out. The darkness will be lifted from them and they will be cured." Agus said.

"We don't have time to wait and see if it works." Blade said.

"What? What are you talking about? Of course it will work." Agus said.

"Trust me I know. Once a vampire, always a vampire. There's no magic cure." Blade said not believing that there could actually be a cure for vampirism.

"You're wrong. You say that because you don't understand, but you've seen it. I can cure the others, just as I've cured my wife." Agus said.

"Play with your magic, Shaman, but I've got work to do." Blade said walking away with Agus following him, begging him to reconsider.

 **Meanwhile at the silver mine**

"Alright, dinner break and I don't mean for you, you lazy swine. So who's first? Dinner's served, Sundel Bolong. Come and get it." A slaver said pushing one of the workers into the mine where the Sundel Bolong painfully ate him.

 **At night**

Agus continued to work on his wife while Makoto sat down with Razor. " _Could it be true? If it really worked, it could change everything._ " Makoto thought starting to believe that a vampire could be cured.

Blade was standing by the river, clutching his fists. "He's a fool. Vampirism can never be cured. It's a myth, a fairy tale." Blade said not believing for a second that a vampire could be cured. He knew from experience that it could never happen, thinking about his mother, his father and Makoto's father as well.

"Greetings, Daywalker. I hope I'm not interrupting." Lucius said from behind. Blade slashed at him but he got out of the way as he sliced through a tree, making it fall. "You have a very annoying habit of slashing things to pieces. Is nothing safe with you around? Anyway, it looks like you've drawn the attention of the Council."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Blade said keeping his sword on guard.

"You can call me Lucius, and what I want is for you to stop wasting time and start directing your aggression towards your real enemy." Lucius said as he got behind Blade. Blade kicked Lucius away and started to slash at Lucius but he easily avoided them.

 **Inside the house**

"So, how long before your wife's cured?" Makoto asked.

"it won't be long now, not long." Agus said before Razor heard something and started to growl.

 **With Blade**

Blade got knocked down by Lucius but he kicked him away and got up. "Why are you placating an old man and his grand delusions? Don't tell me that you actually believe that nonsense of his, that a person who has been bitten ban be made human again as if it had never even happened."

"I don't believe it. That old man is nothing but a fool to think that. There is no cure for vampirism." Blade said.

"Yes. You know that better than anyone. You must have had a mother who had gotten bitten while you were germinating in her womb, making you what you are. If you could have cured her, you wouldn't have had to kill her." Lucius said, making Blade angry.

Blade rushed and tried to slash at the pureblood again but he jumped on the ledge behind him. "Dear me. I seem to have struck a nerve. How incentive of me." Lucius said before he caught Makoto's arm as she tried to strike.

"Makoto." Blade said.

Lucius threw Makoto off the ledge back to Blade. "Are you alright?" Blade asked.

"Yeah." Makoto said.

"There, I've given you your little friend back. You know if you're going to be a real threat, you need to up your game. Keep your eye on the prize, Blade." Lucius said before he jumped back until he was out of sight.

 **Later at daylight**

Blade and Makoto were recuperating by the river. "Man, that guy's got a strong grip."

"The thing about Vampires is they grow stronger with age, just like I will as the centuries pass if I live that long. You're lucky to be alive." Blade said.

"I could say the same thing for you, tough guy." Makoto said.

Blade closed his eyes. "What the shaman said, about there being a cure for vampirism. Is it possible that he's right."

"I-I don't know." Makoto said.

"If he is, it could change everything." Blade said, beginning to think that the old man is right.

"I mean, I'd like to think that it's true. That there could be an antidote, like there is for a snake bite or rabies, but it sounds too good to be true." Makoto said.

"To think the day might come when the battle is over. It's almost unimaginable. It's all I've done since I was a boy. I've devoted my entire life to destroying every last one of them, even my own mother… and your-" Blade said but Makoto finished for him.

"My father. I hated you for that, but you were only doing what you had to do. If you hadn't done it, he would've taken me with him. It's like what Van Helsing said once, about the darkness every vampire hunter has to face: the darkness within. But I think I get it now, you've got to fight the darkness, not give into it. So snap out of it, we've got work to do. Sure if this cure works, we'll be out of a job. But until that day is here, we've got some vampires to hunt. So what are we sitting around for?" Makoto asked as she stood up and threw Blade's sword to him, which he easily caught.

"You're right. Let's go." Blade said standing up as well. They put their coats and weapons back on and headed to the silver mine.

 **With Agus**

He was taking more water to bring to his wife when he saw a trail of water that led to the box. He put the water down, ran to the box and saw that his wife wasn't in it. "Yati." he said as he ran to look for her.

 **Later at sunset**

Blade and Makoto planted the explosives that Noah had sent them in strategic locations and had set them off, blowing up the building and equipment. Makoto freed the rest of the men that were still alive while Blade ran to the mine.

Before Blade could enter, Agus git in front of him and pointed his knife at him. "Why are you here?" Blade asked.

"It's my wife, she's gone. She's nowhere in the village. I've looked everywhere but here. I can only assume that something's drawn her back to be with the others. Before I let you pass, you must give me your word. Promise me that when you find her, you won't kill her." Agus said.

"I can't do that." Blade said, his belief that vampires could be cured now gone because of what the shaman said about his wife.

"You saw her. She's not like the others she's almost cured. She wants to be human again, that's all she wants!" The shaman said still believing that he could cure his wife.

"No. By now, all she wants is blood. The woman who was your wife is a vampire and nothing you can do will change that." Blade said.

"But the sacred water-"

"Stop. It's time to end your little charade. I don't think even _you_ believe in it. There is no magic cure. Once they've been made a vampire, there's no bringing them back. Your wife is gone." Blade said as the sun fully set.

They suddenly heard something coming out of the mine and turned around. It was the shaman's wife, appearing to look normal."Yati." Agus said as he ran to her and embraced her. "Oh, I was so worried about you. I was starting to give up hope." He said. Yati's eyes opened, revealing vampire eyes. Her hand suddenly stretched around Agus's neck. "Wait, Yati. You remember this." He said showing her the necklace that he had. "You gave it to me for our wedding anniversary. It's me, Agus, your husband." He said before his now turned wife bit him, making the strap on of the necklace fall. The now fully turned Yati threw Agus to the ground.

"Enough!" Blade said as he ran to the vampire and slashed her in half, ashing her. More of the Sundel Bolong women came out of the darkness but Makoto ashed one of them.

"Go! Leave the rest of them to us." Makoto told the remaining humans as she ashed another Sundel Bolong. Blade quickly ashed a good number of them with his sword. "Go, me and Razor can handle the rest of them. Go get Frost."

"On it." Blade said going deeper into the mine.

Makoto quickly ashed more of the Sundel Bolong with Razor until she saw Agus. "Are you okay?" Makoto asked before she noticed that he'd been bitten.

"The Raccoon was right. I was a fool to think I could save them, when I couldn't even save my own wife. And now no one will be able to save me." Agus said understanding now that the cure was all for nothing.

Razor growled as he saw more Sundel Bolong come out of the mine. "Man, how many more are there?" Makoto asked.

"There's something I must ask you." Agus said.

"If you're going to ask me to spare your life, you can forget it." Makoto said.

"I need you to help me lead everyone to the lake. We must hurry while I'm still human." Agus said.

Makoto got Agus to his feet and helped lead everyone to the lake with the Sundel Bolong following them. Once everyone was in the water, they waited. In only minutes, the Sundel Bolong approached. "They're here." Makoto told Agus.

"Of course they are. I knew they'd come. I almost wish they hadn't. I'm sorry." Agus said as tears fell from his eyes and he blessed the lake. Once the water was blessed, it killed the rest of the Sundel Bolong women.

"Way to go, old man." Makoto said walking to Agus.

"Stay back. When I blessed this water, I sealed my own fate." Agus said as he started to ash. "It's too late for me. But perhaps you and the Raccoon will succeed where I failed. Take the sacred water, put it to good use, let it help you bring this pestilence to an end. Farewell." Agus said as he went deeper into the lake and exploded.

 **With Blade**

Blade was running deeper into the mine until he saw something. "That's far enough, Blade. How dare you slaughter my Sundel Bolong. They were not yours to kill. They were entrusted to me by Deacon Frost." A grey vampire named Saragi said.

"Where is Frost?" Blade demanded.

"Not here. He left days ago for another island. Hell on Earth, some humans call it." Saragi answered.

"Madripoor." Blade said having been to that hellhole before.

"Follow him there and you'll never get out alive. On the other hand, why postpone the inevitable? Why don't I just kill you now?" Saragi said as his body scattered itself from rats. The rats were too many for Blade to kill and they were beginning to overwhelm him until they reformed back into Saragi. "You should have stayed in the sunlight where you belong, Daywalker. Have you had enough? You could always try begging me to let you live." Blade threw his gaives at Saragi, making parts of him ash. Blade quicker used the Phantom Moon technique to finish him off, put his sword away and headed out of the mine, but not before getting the shaman and his wife's necklaces and wrapping them around each other on a small branch at the small lake at their home.

After doing that, he quickly found Makoto and Razor. Makoto had the jar of sacred water. "So, where are we off to now?" Makoto asked.

"A Hellhole, home to thieves, murderers, and Vampires. It's probably the worst place on this Earth." Blade said.

"Yippie." Makoto sarcastically said.

"Let's do it." Blade said.

 **There you go, guys, the 6th episode is complete. Next episode, Blade and Makoto will head to the worst island in the Marvel universe. Blade will have his second and last fight with Lucius Isaac while dealing with a delusional gang leader. But that's not all, Blade will team up with one of the greatest heros in the Marvel universe. I'll give you a hint on who: Adamantium claws. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go, guys, the 7th episode has begun. Blade and Makoto will team up with another Marvel hero to stop more of Frost's minions and a lowlife human working with them. Blade will also have his final fight with Lucius. Other than that, not much else to say. Anyway back to the story, guys.**

 **On the outskirts of Madripoor**

" _Madripoor. In all the islands in all the backwaters in all the world, this is the last one I ever expected to see again. Man, I hate this place._ " A not normal man thought, having lost someone that he loved most dearly on this island.

 **At the docks**

" _This hellhole is crawling with every form of lowlife, human and vampire. Figures Deacon Frost's trail would lead me here_." Blade thought as he walked with Makoto to a crate full of weapons and fresh blood.

So this is Madripoor, doesn't seem that bad." Makoto said before she heard a gunshot. "It looks like someone just got shot."

"He's not the first, and he won't be the last. That's how they settle arguments around here." Blade said as he opened the crate.

"You sure you wanna be flashing all the hardware around for everyone to see?" Makoto asked.

" _That's the whole point. There's no law here, no police, nothing. It's kill or be killed on this Hellhole of an island._ " Blade thought as he got out a gaive from the crate.

Suddenly grenades were thrown and they exploded, knocking back the man who lost his love. "Same old same old. I really hate this place." He said as the wounds on his face healed.

"What the hell's going on?" Makoto asked.

"Just another day in Madripoor." Blade answered.

"Sounds like somebody means business."

"Yes. But it's none of our business." Blade said before motorcycles came out of the smoke. Blade saw them coming at them and threw one of his glaives at the front wheel of one of the motorcycles, making it flip and the driver fall off.

"You're dead!" a gang member yelled before Blade jumped in the air and swapped-kicked him off the motorcycle. Blade saw 2 more on the crates and quickly took care of them. Blade looked behind him and saw a familiar face come at him as 3 claw-like blades came out of his knuckles. Blade slashed at him but the now revealed Mutant blocked the sword with his claws.

"Did Deacon Frost send you?"

"I never thought I'd find you working for A.I.M."

"What are you talking about?" They both asked each other.

"Hang on. The boss said nothing about the guy with the claws." A gang member said.

"What do we do now?" Another gang member asked.

The Hybrid and Mutant got out of their blade-lock and looked at the gang. "Seems like they're after you." The Mutant said.

"Seems like." Blade said.

"Take them both out!" A gang member said before Makoto quickly knocked them off their tracter.

Blade and the Mutant now known as Logan held their blades at the gang members faces. "Well, what do you think?" Blade asked.

"Nah, they ain't worth it, unless you wanna drain them dry." Logan said.

"No. They are not worth that either." Blade asked as they let the gang go. They all ran away from them in fear. "Who are they?"

"Local boys, Viper's gang probably. So what brings you here, Blade." Logan asked.

"What brings me anywhere?"

"Still hunting vampires, huh? I should've guessed." Logan said.

"I'm on the trail of Deacon Frost. And what are you doing here, Logan?" Blade asked.

"So I take it you two know each other?" Makoto asked walking up to them.

"Yeah. Blade and me go way back." Logan said having met with Blade years ago and had even occasionally teamed up with him. "Nice moves, toots."

"The name's Makoto, okay?"

"Mine's Logan. So what's up, Blade? You starting to get old. Need a sidekick? And I thought you were immortal." Logan said.

"I am immortal. And having a sidekick isn't that bad. You should try it." Blade said.

"Anyone who would put up with me isn't anyone I want to be around." Logan said as he led Makoto to his hotel room while Blade followed the gang members.

 **Later at night at a munitions plant**

The Viper's gang was making silver bullets shipped from the mine in Sumatra. "There. Perfect, aren't they? Told you I'm the best there is. Wasn't easy, cause silver's a real bitch to work with. Especially on this scale of production. You've got enough to start a vampire civil war. Oh I forgot, that's exactly what you're aiming to do." The Viper's gang leader Djalal said.

"Forget that. Why did they try to kill Blade? That wasn't the deal." A vampire named Sergei said.

"Well, it's a good thing they missed. Some of the boys got a little excited, that's all. Tell your boss that next time they'll take him alive. Look, I know what our deal is, Segei" Djalal said.

"Can't believe he's dealing with you at all. I told him from the beginning that it was mistake to do our business with a lowlife human like you." Sergei said.

"Listen, you bloodsucking worm. Who cares what you think, you're just a flunkey with fangs. This deal's between Deacon Frost and me. He promised to put me on top and make me a vampire. By the time this is done, I'll be immortal, running this whole damn island and you'll still be a lackey." Djalal said putting a hand on his shoulder, making Sergei hiss with his fangs showing. Djalal's men raised their silver bullet guns at the vampires. "I think you're forgetting what kind of ammo we just finished making. You better hoister those fangs, cause I don't think you're dental plan covers silver fillings." He said.

Sergei did as he was told, got out a jar and handed it to Djalal. "Mr. Frost thought it might be useful to help you deal with the Daywalker. It's called a Polong, a vampire native to Malaysia. One little drop of your blood, and you'll have yourself a very powerful weapon. One that will obey your command. But remember that we want Blade alive, so no more mistakes." He said as he walked out of the building with the other vampires.

" _Creepy looking thing, but who cares? Whatever it takes to get me out of here and up there. Can't wait to see what the view looks like from the Dragon Palace._ " Djalal thought as he looked out the window at the palace at the top of the island. Unknown to him or the vampires, Blade was watching from a distance.

 **At Logan's hotel room**

"What's wrong, toots, not hungry?" Logan asked.

"What is it?" Makoto asked as she eyes the strange liquid food. She tried to eat the bread but it was hard as a rock and bent her fork. She looked at Logan and saw him gobble the liquid food down and eat the bread with no problem.

"Personally I like a meal that puts up a fight." Logan said as he finished his food. "Sure you're not hungry?"

"I wouldn't give this crap to my dog." Makoto said. So why are you here?"

"I'm on the trail of a group of scientists called A.I.M, Advanced Idea Mechanics. A fancy name for what are really just a bunch of murderous thugs." Logan said.

"No wonder they're on Madripoor, they fit right in." Makoto said.

"Damn right. Every shady outfit in the world is represented here. It's the world capital of crime. But out of all of them, these guys are the worst. They want everything and they'll stop at nothing. More to the point, they helped take someone very special away from me. And for that, they're going to pay." Logan said as Blade came in the room.

"Find out anything?" Makoto asked as Blade sat down.

"That gang's definitely working for Frost. I trailed them to their hideout, some kind of munitions plant. They're turning Black market silver into another, a lot of ammo. It can mean only one thing: Existence is declaring open war on the Vampire High Council." Blade said.

"So what's the problem? I say sit back and enjoy the show." Logan said as he turned to face the Daywalker. "Just one question, Blade."

"What's that?" Blade asked.

"What's she _really_ doing here?" Logan asked.

"Hold on, Sideburns, what are you getting at?" Makoto asked standing up.

"Relax I just want to know the setup here. What's she to you?" Login asked, thinking that something might be going on between the girl and the humanoid raccoon.

"I don't know what you mean." Blade said.

"Yes you do." Logan said.

"He and I are a team. You got a problem with that?" Makoto asked.

"I'm just not buying the whole sidekick thing." Logan said.

"Would you just shut up?" Makoto asked.

"Come on, Blade. The two of you got something going on I should know about?" Logan asked teasingly.

"We work together… but I see her as a sister. It's nothing more than that." Blade said.

"Uh Oh. Looks like someone doesn't agree with you." Logan said still teasing.

"Shut up!" Makoto said as Logan laughed.

"Listen, kid. If you've got something to say to him, I'll leave the room."

"That's enough, Logan. We have more important things to discuss." Blade said.

"I'll leave the room, fine. I'm just saying that you might want to think about where this relationship is going." Logan said as he laughed.

"Don't make me stab you, Logan." Blade said.

"Shut up!" Makoto told Logan as he continued to laugh.

 **Meanwhile with Djalal**

"Remember, leave Blade to me. You touch him, you die. Got it?" Djalal asked his men.

"Got it." They said heading to the hotel in their tracter. Djalal got out the jar with the Polong vampire and his small Blade. He put the knife to his finger, drawing a little bit of blood. The blood dripped to the Polong's mouth and it started to grow, breaking the jar. Once the Polong grew, it multiplied into many. " _My God, I got myself an army. One more step and I'll be up there where I belong." He said with an evil smile._

 **Back at the hotel room**

Blade was in the bathroom, drinking a little bit of blood. He had eaten the hard bread for food and had gotten Makoto some food that she could eat and share with Razor. "So he's still drinking blood, huh?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. I know that he's drank blood from humans, but they were the ones that were pure evil. The ones who sold their soul to the devil." Makoto said.

"I know that he fights his own nature, just like a do every day. Trust me I've had plenty of experience." Logan said.

"Hmm?"

"He didn't tell you I'm a Mutant?" Logan asked as he brought his left hand up and brought his Adamantium claws out, making Makoto gasp.

"Well, I've heard other people mistake Blade for a Mutant, but he's not one." Makoto said.

"I thought he was a Mutant, too when I first met him. Till he showed me those eyes and fangs. The X-MEN thought that he was, too and offered him a chance to join them, but he just said no. Cyclops didn't exactly agree with having him there because he thought he'd try to steal Jean away from him. Cyclops eventually tried to fight Blade and he almost got his blood drained out of him if Charles hadn't saved him. But unfortunately for Cyclops, Jean broke it off with him and started dating Emma Frost." Logan said.

"I'm guessing that Cyclops was obsessed and possessive of this Jean, right?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah. When that happened, Jean and Emma left the X-Men to be together and Cyclops was so angry that he tried to kill Blade but he overpowered him and beat him half to death. But anyway, I didn't really mean all that crap I was giving you before. Stick with him. You're good for Blade, even I can see that." Logan said.

"I try to help him and do whatever I can." Makoto said looking at the knife that belonged to Blade's mother.

"To spend your whole life alone is a terrible curse. He needs you, kid. More than he even knows." Logan said before the lights suddenly went off.

"What's going on?" Blade asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Why'd the electricity just go off?" Makoto asked.

"I doubt that it was a coincidence. We've got a visitor." Logan said. They went to the living room and Logan sniffled the air. "Correction, visitors."

"What are they waiting for, an invitation?" Makoto asked.

"Quiet, Makoto." Blade said. They waited for a few minutes before the "visitors" busted in.

 **Meanwhile at the weapons plaint**

Sergei and the other vampires were at the plaint when they saw Lucius approaching. "Lucius isaac, what's the High Council's lackey doing here?" Sergei asked.

"I got this, boss." One of his minions said but Sergei stopped him.

"No, he's clearly forgotten about our special gift." Sergei said as he turned his body into steal. "How we can turn our bodies into organic steal, how no weapon on Earth or in hell can hurt-" He said before Lucius cut right through him with one of his retractable blades, making his body shatter. After dealing with the other 2, he got to the plaint and looked at the list.

"Well, well, look at this. There's enough silver bullets to wipe out the High Council 5 times over. We can't have that, can't we? Still, I admit there's a part of me that would enjoy watching Frost try to pull it off." Lucius said as he destroyed the whole plaint and headed in another direction.

 **With Blade, Makoto and Logan**

They were battling the Polong Vampires, having a little difficulty killing since they could scale walls. Blade broke the door down and avoided gunshots. "They're not alone." Logan said as he blocked bullets with his claws. "You deal with the bloodsuckers, leave the humans to me!" He said as he ran to the humans and quickly killed them with his claws. The tractor chased Logan but he ran through the rooftops and jumped to the ground. He stopped and turned around. "That's right, punks, keep coming." Logan said as he took their bullets. When the tractor got close enough, Logan dropped to the ground and used his claws to cut through the bottom of the vehicle, making it explode. Once Logan healed, he went to help Blade.

 **With Makoto and Razor**

They had just killed many of the Polong Vampires, Makoto using her knuckle blades and Razor using his teeth. Working together, they successfully killed all of them.

 **With Blade**

Blade quickly killed the Polong with his sword when he heard a voice. "Yo, Raccoon!" Blade looked and saw Djalal. "You're in Viper gang territory, know what that means? By all rights, you should be sleeping in the harber. But I guess this is your lucky day. Frost wants you alive, but considering what he's got in mind for you, luck isn't the right word."

"Why would a human be helping vampires?" Blade asked.

"Why the hell not? He gets what he wants, I get control of Madripoor and immortality, for that, I do business with the devil himself." Djalal said.

"You believe him? Promises from Vampires are worth less than nothing." Blade said.

"Says the raccoon who's half vampire himself. Frost wants you alive, but I don't think he'd mind if I cut you up a little." Djalal said.

"You've lost every shred of your humanity, willingly betrayed your own kind and sold your soul to the darkness, You're irredeemable. And for that, you will die." Blade said as he grabbed his neck and bit into it, drinking his blood. Fortunately, Blade couldn't turn any pure evil human he'd encountered, so Djalal wouldn't be turned. Blade looked and saw Lucius standing on the stairs and threw Djalal away.

"Forgive me for interrupting your feast, Daywalker." Lucius said.

"What are you doing here, pureblood?" Blade asked.

"Much as I would have enjoyed watching you and Frost have it out, the High Council, in its infinite wisdom, has decided that the party must end. Frost needs your blood to accomplish his plans, so I have been ordered to kill you, therefore killing 2 birds with one stone." Lucius said.

"Easier said than done, pureblood!" Blade said as he engaged Lucius. Blade contoured Lucius's retractable blades with his sword until Lucius managed to but Blade a few times.

"I promise it will be quick." Lucius said.

"Yo, don't make promises you can't keep." Logan yelled as he jumped towards Lucius but got stabbed.

"It's time to die." Lucius said, not knowing what Logan was until he stabbed him with his claws.

"I don't think so, pretty boy." Logan said smirking.

"You filthy Mutant swine." Lucius said as he kicked Logan back a few feet.

Logan rushed at him again and blocked blades with Lucius until Logan saw a gun that fell out of Djalal's hand when he tried to shoot Blade with it. Logan kicked Lucius back, jumped to the gun and shot a silver bullet at him. Lucius avoided it, but Logan counted on it. "Blade, now!"

Blade got behind Lucius and ran his sword through him. Blade pulled it up, slicing Lucius in half. Lucius began to be engulfed in fire. "Defeated by a Mutant and a half-breed." Lucius said, not believing that he could be defeated like this.

"We've defeated everyone who came up against us when we crossed paths, you're no different." Logan said.

"You idiots. You think by killing me, you've won. All you've done is assure Deacon Frost victory. Nothing can stop him now, Daywalker. He'll destroy you." Lucius said before Blade sliced his head, finishing him off.

"Not if I destroy him first." Blade said putting his sword away as Logan walked to him.

 **The next day at the docks**

"Well, here's where we part ways. I've still got those punks at A.I.M to deal with." Logan said.

"Never thought I'd say this but it was nice working with you." Makoto said.

"Likewise, kid. Keep an eye on her, huh Razor? Look, vampires aren't my thing but I have some Intel that might be useful. Something's going down in Vietnam and from the sounds of it, might be these Existence guys." Logan said handing paper to Blade.

"Thanks, we'll check it out." Blade said taking the paper.

"One more thing: word is this group has a Mutant like me working for them. If that's true, watch your back." Logan said.

"Right." Blade said.

"Well, so long. Drop me a Postcard when you get a chance." Logan said.

"I don't do postcards." Blade said.

Logan chuckled. "I know. You take care." He said holding his hand out.

"You, too, Wolverine." Blade said as he shook Wolverine's hand. After that, they went their own ways.

 **There you go, guys, episode 7 is complete. Next episode Blade will encounter a different vampire and the Mutant like Wolverine, who is a face from Blade's past. I'm going to put the next episode and episode 9 into one chapter. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go, guys, episodes 8 and 9 have begun. Blade and Makoto will have to separate. Blade will have an encounter with a familiar rival from his past who turns out to be a Mutant like Wolverine while also encountering a different kind of vampire, as well as another familiar face who has been turned into the very thing Blade hates. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

 **In the vampire council chambers**

12 pureblood Vampires were discussing recent events. "Incredible. That Lucius would be defeated by Blade is not an outcome that we had foreseen." A older pureblood said.

"Unforeseen or not, it cannot go unpunished." A younger pureblood said.

"Blade must die, and the traitor Deacon Frost as well." Another young pureblood said.

"Calm yourselves, please. Lucius Isaac clearly underestimated the Daywalker's powers." Another older pureblood said.

"I always said that sending Lucius was an overreaction. Where a Daywalker is concerned, caustoin is always the wisest course." A 3rd order pureblood said.

"If we're lucky, he and Deacon Frost will destroy each other." The 1st older pureblood said.

"So, is it the high council's opinion we do nothing? Between a half-breed and Frost, we're facing enemies on 2 fronts." A 3rd young pureblood said.

"We have faced many enemies over the centuries. We've survived them all, and not be recklessly losing our heads." A 4th older pureblood said.

"And not by hiding our heads in the sand either." The 3rd young pureblood said.

"Are you all blind? Can't you see our authority is being threatened? Or all those centuries of power made you too blind to see it." The 2nd young pureblood said.

"You insolent. I suppose we should just let the children run the council. Is that it?" The 3rd older pureblood asked.

"Maybe it's time you did!" Another young pureblood said.

"Enough, gentleman." The oldest pureblood said. "There is truth on both points of view. Caution and restraint have helped us move for 400 years, yet we have never hesitated to intervene against any real threat to our power. It has always been a balancing act between the two, but it seems on this occasion, the choice may have been taken out of our hands. If what Lucius told us about Frost is true, he's planning to bring the battle to us, and he's going to use the Daywalker to do it."

 **Meanwhile in Vietnam**

Blade and Makoto was laying low. They had gotten attacked by ninja vampires, leaving Makoto injured in the arm. "Okay, ninja? Logan told us that this place was gonna be trouble, but he didn't say anything about ninja." Makoto said holding her arm.

"You should get that looked at." Blade said.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Makoto said obviously lying.

"Why don't you head back while I draw the ninja away?" Blade said putting his sword away. "If they hit us again, you'll be unable to defend yourself."

"it's not like I'm the only one who got hurt." Makoto said knowing Blade got hurt as well.

"My wounds instantly heal, despite the fact that I feel the pain of them. Your would will take much longer to heal. Razor, stay with her." Blade said.

"So much for being a team, huh? But you're right, the last thing you need is me slowing you down. Razor, come on, boy." Makoto said getting up and beginning to walk away.

"Wait." Blade said as he walked to Makoto and gave her something. "Hang on to this for me."

Makoto looked at what Blade handed her and realized that it was her mother's knife. "But this was your mother's knife." Makoto said not understanding why Blade would give her the one thing that reminded him of his mother.

"None of this was your fault, Makoto. It was mine. If I'd reacted faster and stopped that kunai, you wouldn't have been hurt." Blade said.

"Mr. Matcho raccoon. But I'll keep this safe. Don't worry, I give you my word that I will get this back to you when I see you again." Makoto said looking at the knife.

"Take care, partner. They're coming back. Get moving while I head them off." Blade said.

After Makoto and Razor headed back, Blade ran into the ninja vampires direction and quickly killed some of them with his sword. He then looked and saw someone in a samurai gi and a straw hat that covered his face. The man opened his palm and an adamantium katana sword came out of it. Indicating that he was the Mutant Logan had warned him about.

"Kikyo." Blade said, now recognizing the Mutant samurai.

They jumped into the air and locked blades, beginning to slash at each other until they came back down. Blade stumbled down a bit, having took a few cuts while Kikyo's hat flew off his head because Blade had cut it. Blade turned around and looked at the Mutant samurai for a few seconds before running, having heard more ninja vampires coming.

Kikyo turned around. "Blade." He said, knowing that only 2 people who had the same sword style as him.

 **Later**

Blade woke up to find that he'd been handcuffed to a chair, having been knocked out by someone while running from Kikyo and his underlings. He looked and saw a man, possibly another Existence vampire. He watched as the man was examining his sword.

"Sorry about the cuffs. Couldn't take any chances. You're really loaded up for a battle. Not exactly bear by the way your hardware looks. But this one I like, a silver sword that's blended with Adamantium and Vibranium fragments. And this blood-dispensing device is state of the art. You're Blade, right? The vampire hunter." The vampire asked.

"You've heard of me?" Blade asked.

"We've all heard of you, but I wasn't expecting you to be a tall human-sized talking raccoon. Thought you might have been a Mutant until I saw your blood-dispensing device. I've seen Mutants but none that drink blood. So the question is what am I gonna do with you?" The vampire asked.

"You're one of them, aren't you? One of the Existence vampires."

"Existence? Oh please, bunch of blood sucking goons." The vampire said.

"Don't think that you're any different from them." Blade said.

"Hey, nobody's perfect. But I think you probably know that, don't you?" He said putting Blade's sword to his neck before putting it back in it's case and sitting down. "Not like I had a choice in the matter. Name's Stan Davis, Sergeant Major, United States Marine corps. My unit was stationed near here during the war. I don't suppose you've heard of the V Project?"

"No." Blade answered.

"Not many people have, none that are still alive, except me. It's a long story, and not a pretty one." Stan said.

"Well, not like I'm going anywhere so I've got time." Blade said.

"I was transferred from my unit and assigned to Special Ops. I was your model soldier. The brass loved me. So it was no surprise when my CO told me I'd been selected for a special assignment. They said it would help end the war, and I was young and foolish enough to believe them. You can't imagine what that war was like. I would have done anything, _anything_ to end it. The V Project was so secret, even the ones at the top didn't know about it. It was run by an organization called Advanced Idea Mechanics. They painted microchips into us and gave us blood transfusions, only they didn't tell us who's blood. They didn't tell us they were infecting us with the vampire virus in a crazy attempt to create some kind of super vampire soldier. We were sent in to "pacify" some hostile villages. After these missions, we could never remember what happened. The microchips kept us from remembering. And one day, the missions stopped, our CO disappeared and our base was hit by friendly fire. We dug the microchips out from under our flesh and the memories came flooding in. The US was pulling out of Vietnam and every trace of the V Project had vanished like it never even happened. They erased our identities and reported us as KIA. All that remained are the memories of what we did in those villages. That's why they didn't kill us, because they knew that we would never be able to live with what we did, and they were right. It wasn't long before every member of my squad killed themselves by walking into the sun. Everyone except me. I couldn't bring myself to do it. Weather it was out of fear or revenge, I don't know." Stan explained before his craving for blood started to kick in. He took out an IV bag of blood and drank from it, subsiding the bloodthirst.

"That works for you?" Blade asked.

"I still them from blood banks and hospital. I move around and try not to hit the same place too often so no one misses it." Stan told the Daywalker.

"The day will come when that won't be enough to stop the craving. Eventually you'll have to choose between your human side and your vampire side." Blade said.

"How do you get by? You drink blood, too. This whole thing, along with the choices I made ruined my life and took me away from my family, my wife and little girl Alice." Stan said.

"My other half overcomes the need for me to drink as much blood as a normal vampire, but it's still a curse to me. And don't say that I'm luckier than you because I'm not. The bloodthirst ruined my life as well and it wasn't my choice either. Unlike you and your squad, I was born with the bloodthirst. But I am who I am because of my father and the choices I've made." Blade explained.

"So it's true that you're a Daywalker. Half humanoid raccoon, half vampire." Stan said walking behind Blade and uncuffing him. Blade got out of the chair and put his coat and weapons back one. He turned around and Stan held out his sword.

"What does this mean?" Blade asked.

"Maybe this is what I've been waiting for all along, for you to show up. I'm a vampire, you're a vampire hunter." Stan said as Blade took his sword and placed it in his coat. "Once I'm gone, it really will be like that damned V Project never existed. Go ahead, Blade. Put me out of my misery if you can. But one thing: Promise me that when you get stateside, if you ever run into my family, tell them both that I loved them very much, and that I will always be with them. Promise me that." Stan said.

"You have my word that your family will know how much you loved them, especially your little girl Alice." Blade said before he heard something and pushed Stan out of the way as kunais with bombs flew into the shack, blowing up and destroying it.

Suddenly the ninja vampires came out of the trees. Stan got behind one and ashed him with a silver stake while Blade ashed one with his sword. The other ninjas tried to attack but a voice stopped them. It was Kikyo Mikage, who was walking to them. "Stand back, you fools. Can't you see you're outmatched? It's been a long time, Blade."

"Kikyo Mikage. Don't tell me that you sold those swords of yours to Existence." Blade said.

"Why not? They met my price. Moreover, it's work-worthy of my skills." Kikyo said.

"You know this guy?" Stan asked.

"From way back, we studied swordsmanship under the same master." Blade explained.

"We can reminisce later, Blade. It's the Sergeant major I've come to see." Kikyo said, looking at Stan. "My employer admires your skills as well as you tenacity, but it's time for you to come out of the jungle and join him."

"Forget it. Tell Deacon Frost he'll never get me in his army of monsters." Stan said definitely.

"You misunderstand. This is not an offer, it's a demand. You're some sort of legend in this part of Asia, the famous vampire super soldier. He wants this legend serving him and only him, and what Deacon Frost wants, he gets." Kikyo said.

"Done that. I'm not serving anyone ever again." Stan said.

Kikyo chuckled as he brought his sword out of his palm. "I was half hoping that would be your answer." He said as he saw Blade ready his own sword. "I suppose there's telling you to stay out of this?"

"Stay out of it? It's what I'm here for. Kikyo, I'm going to kill Deacon Frost and anyone else who gets in my way, even if it's you, understand?" Blade asked.

"Then so be it. I have long looked forward to this. I've often wondered which one of us our master would be most proud of, and now it's time to find out." Kikyo said as the 2 rivals jumped into the air and locked blades while Stan called upon his vampire strength and started to kill many vampire ninja with his sword and knife.

Blade began slashing at Kikyo, managing to slice his cheek as Kikyo sliced his as well, but the wounds instantly healed, despite the pain. "That damn healing factor of yours. And I thought Logan was a pain in the tail." Blade said.

"Your healing factor is no different from mine, Blade. I see you know Logan as well. Is he still alive?" Kikyo asked, having encountered the similar Mutant before. Kikyo continued to fight with Blade until he saw Stan start to run in another direction. "Much as I'd like to finish this now, I have a contract to fulfill." He said as he jumped into the air.

"Kikyo!" Blade yelled.

Stan ran through the jungle until he jumped over a line rigged to C4. When one of the vampire ninjas tripped it, the C4 exploded, killing the rest of the vampire ninjas. Stan continued to run until he got to a clearing and saw Kikyo. The Mutant samurai kicked the sword out of Stan's hand and held it to his neck.

"You made your choice, now you have to die with it." Kikyo said before he blocked an attack from behind by Blade with the sword. Kikyo got out of the blade-lock and kicked Blade into a tree. When Kikyo tried to slash at Blade, Stan slashed through the Mutant's neck with his knife, making blood spray out of it. But in a few seconds, the wound healed. Kikyo ran the sword through Stan's heart, making Blade gasp.

Stan fell to the ground and looked at Blade as he started to ash. "Blade, don't forget what you promised me. These are all that's left of us now." He said handing Blade the tags of his squad. "When you get stateside, find a place for us. Someplace nice."

"I promise." Blade said as he took the tags.

"I wanna go home." Stan said as he closed his eyes and imagined going home to his wife and little girl and living the rest of his life in happiness and peace. Blade didn't need to know what Stan's last thought was because he already knew, and thinking about it brought a tear to his right eye as Stan finally exploded.

Blade put Stan's tags into his coat with the others and looked at Kikyo. "Congratulations, Kikyo. Not everyone can kill a man and feel nothing. You've grown as cold-blooded as the monster you serve."

Kikyo drew his sword and turned around. "You're wrong, Blade, I assure you. True I felt little in killing him, but killing you will be a pleasure."

"Bring it." Blade said as he got up and prepared to fight.

The 2 rivals ran to each other and began blocking each other's attacks until they got into a blade-lock. "Brings back memories, doesn't it, old friend? We end the same way we began." Kikyo said.

"Kikyo, I don't want to but if you force me to, I swear I'll kill you." Blade said as they jumped back.

"Well, let's see you try, Blade." Kikyo said as they both prepared the Residual moon technique. They rushed to each other and slashed at each other's afterimages and when they dissolved, Blade slashed at Kikyo but he blocked it. While they were fighting, they started to remember back when they trained together.

 **Flashback, six years ago in Japan**

 _Blade and Kikyo stood in front of each other with practice swords, waiting for their swordmaster: Tanba to begin their match. Tanba had been an old friend of Noah and Connor's and when Noah had told him what happened to Connor, he had agreed to let Blade train with him out of respect for Connor. Blade had come to Tanba's dojo 2 years ago to learn the arts of swordsmanship because he thought that guns were weapons used by cowards, worse than cowards when they're used against innocent people, especially children. Kikyo was against it at first but after he found out that Blade and himself and similar healing factors and the same choices of weapons, as well as out of respect for his master, he stopped his protesting._

 _Tanba signaled them to begin their match. The 2 students blocked and couterd every attack against each other until the tip of the practice swords cut their foreheads, but they instantly healed. Kikyo managed to hit Blade on the shoulder and across the abdomen, making Blade fall to his knees as Kikyo moved to land the finishing blow._

" _Enough." Tanba told them. The 2 students sat down in the Japanese way in front of their master as he prepared tea. "I declare the match a draw." He said._

" _But, Master, why a draw_? _" Kikyo asked._

" _Need I explain_?" _Tanba asked._

" _Yes, sir. It would be helpful if you would." Blade said._

" _Blade, you fail to press the advantage against your opponent. You think too much. And Kikyo, you think only of one thing: winning. And that leaves you vulnerable to attack. You both possess uncommon skills and have honed them well, but neither of you have yet to fully grasp what it means to be a true swordsman, understood?" Tanba asked._

" _Yes, understood, Master." They both answered._

" _All the same. An excellent match, both of you." Tanba said._

 **Flashback end**

Blade slashed at Kikyo, cutting his arm, but the wound healed. The both prepared the Phantom Moon technique and slashed in a circle but they blocked every slash with their swords.

 **Flashback to 4 years ago**

 _Blade was sparring with Tanba while Kikyo sat down and watched. Blade was holding his own until Tanba managed to land a blow across Blade's abdomen, making him fall to a knee before he got back up. "I'm not out of it yet."_

" _I never imagined you were. Attack." Tanba told him as they continued to spar. After that they all sat down. "Blade, how long is it you've been studying here?"_

" _Almost 2 years, Master." Blade answered._

" _You're sticking to your plan, still determined to return to Van Helsing?"_

" _I am, sir."_

" _I'm sorry to hear it. I had hoped you would reconsider and continue your training here with me." Tanba said._

" _Thank you, Master. I'm honored you asked, but I have to decline." Blade said._

" _Yes, forgive me. You have learned well. A man must follow the path destiny has drawn for him. It was wrong of me to try to steer you away from it." Tanba said as he picked up his practice sword. "Our training isn't done yet. On your feet, you two." They all got up and Tanba addressed them. "The time has come for you both to learn one last important lesson."_

" _We're ready, Master." Kikyo said._

" _3 deadly sword techniques, 2 of which you have already learned, but have not mastered fully, and until you do the 3rd will remain a secret. Only by mastering the Residual moon and Phantom Moon, can you learn the greatest of all: Deadly sword technique number 3: Chaotic Moon." Tanba said._

 **Mouths later**

 _Blade was getting ready to leave while saying goodbye to his Master. "You told me once you were honored having me for a teacher. I assure you, Blade, the honor was mine."_

" _Aren't you forgetting something?" Kikyo asked as he threw a sword at Blade's feet. "Or were you going to run off before we could settle this once and for all?"_

" _Kikyo, not now." Tanba told him._

" _If not now then when? Sorry, Master. With all due respect, there are things we must learn for ourselves. This is between the two of us." Kikyo said as he drew his sword._

" _You know my feelings." Tanba said backing up._

" _I don't blame you for trying to sneak away without facing me again. You and I both know what the outcome would be this time, right Blade? You will lose." Kikyo said as he tried slashing Blade but he just backed away._

" _I'm not like you. I don't need to know which of us is the best." Blade said._

" _You're afraid because you know it would be me!" Kikyo said starting to get angry. He slashed at him again, cutting his jacket before Blade grabbed the sword and with one slash, sliced through Kikyo's heels, making him fall to his hands and knees._

" _You have your answer." Tanba said._

" _Go on, Blade. Finish it. Take my head." Kikyo said in defeat._

" _You already lost your head, Kikyo. That's why I'm still standing and you're not." Blade said picking up his bag and walking to Tanba._

" _Farewell. Good luck, my boy." Tanba said to his student._

" _Farewell, Master." Blade said as he turned to leave. "Goodbye, Kikyo." He said to his fellow student and swordsman._

 **Flashback end**

"You thought that was it? You thought you could just walk away and leave it like that? Tanba taught us it's never over until the last blow is struck." Kikyo said as they got out of a blade-lock.

Suddenly, Blade heard something. "Kikyo, there's somebody else out there."

"I know. I heard it, too." Kikyo said.

Suddenly, a man came out of the trees and took off his straw hat, revealing himself to be Tanba. "Been a long time. Hello, Blade."

"Master, what are you doing here." Blade asked before he noticed something different about his old master.

"Can't a teacher pay a visit to one of his former students? How you've changed, my boy. Come closer and let these old eyes get a good look at you." Tanba said.

"You've changed as well." Blade said.

Tanba chuckled and opened his eyes again, revealing that they were now vampire eyes. "Always the perceptive one."

"It can't be. Why, Master? How could you let yourself become one of them?" Kikyo asked unwilling to believe that his Master would ever willingly become a creature of darkness.

"It happened after I sent you away. You had left me not long before, Blade. I was never the same after that. I was diagnosed with an aggressive form of lung cancer and it was fatal. My days were numbered." Tanba said.

 **Flashback 2 years ago**

" _Kikyo, your training is done. There is nothing more I can teach you here. In fact there's nothing more I can teach anyone. The time has come for you to pack your things and be on your way." Tanba said_.

" _Let me stay, please, Master." Kikyo insisted._

" _No. You've stayed here too long already. This is not the real world. In this dojo, you have learned how to fight, but out there you will learn how to live. Blade understands that. That's the difference between you and him. Now go." Tanba told him._

" _I understand. You took me in when I was only a boy who didn't even know who he was or where he came from. For that, I will always be grateful." Kikyo said._

" _Then thank me by always keeping to the true path." Tanba told him._

" _Yes. You have my word." Kikyo said as he got up and left the dojo to make a name for himself. Unknown to him, Tanba was coughing badly to the point where there was blood coming out of his mouth._

 **Flashback end**

"The end was near. But how could I die like that? Withering away in my bed. That's no death for someone who's lived as a warrior. But then I was given a chance to avoid such a fate: A letter from my old friend Van Helsing, or so I thought. He wanted my help in killing an evil and murderous vampire, so I took up my weapon in hopes of ending my days in honorable battle. I knew that win or lose, this would be my last fight. It would take everything I had and more. For you see, this was no ordinary vampire." The now turned Tanba said.

 **Flashback Six months ago**

 _Noah was walking to the location that Noah's letter had told him to go. When he finally got there, he looked up and saw someone that he didn't expect: Deacon Frost. He ran up the stairs and took off his hat. "Frost." He said with contempt as vampire ninjas surrounded him. "It was a trap. It was you who sent me that letter."_

" _Very good. You've finally figured it out. Not terribly quick, are we? But then I suppose you've had a lot on your mind with dying and all." Frost said._

 _The ninja vampires started to attack Tanba but he quickly killed some of them before he started to cough from his cancer, allowing some of the ninja to land a few blows on him before he killed one of them. "I'm still enough of a swordsman to send you to hell." Tanba said as Frost began to walk towards him. "Beware, you face an opponent with nothing to lose."_

 _Suddenly, with vampire speed, Frost grabbed Tanba by the neck. "That's only because you think there's no other way. But what if I told you that there was a choice that you didn't need to die?"_

" _What?"_

" _Join me, Tanba, and you can live forever." Frost offered._

" _You're insane. You think I'd betray all I've stood for to become a creature of darkness who feeds on the innocent?"_

" _Things look very different after you've turned. Just imagine it, old man. No death, no cancer, just life everlasting and power such as you've never known." Frost said trying to tempt him._

" _And in return condemn my soul to eternal damnation? Never. I tell you I'd rather die!" Tanba said defiantly._

" _Well, if you're going to insist, I can arrange that." Frost said as he bit into Tanba's neck._

 **Flashback end**

Tanba showed Blade and Kikyo the four bite marks on his neck, which Blade knew only one vampire had. "I just can't believe it." Blade said.

"And yet it's true." Kikyo said.

Tanba drew his sword. "Come, Blade, one last lesson." He said, making Blade get into a battle stance.

"If only I hadn't listened to you, Master. I should have stayed by your side. It's my fault for letting this happen to you, and so it's my responsibility to try to make things right by restoring you to yourself. Master, forgive me!" Kikyo said as he jumped in the air and sliced a wind blade at his now-turned master, but he countered it and sent it back to him, making him fly into a tree, knocked out.

"You should have stayed out of it. But now I think I'll have to take that head you once offered to Blade." Tanba said as he tried to slash at Kikyo but Blade blocked it. "How excellent, you've kept your training up, my boy." Tanba said as Blade slashed at him but he jumped back. "You've grown stronger, but you're not the only one." He said he he changed his form to his younger self. "You see, I'm not the same old man you trained with. I'm stronger than you, free from humanity." Tanba said as he rushed to attack Blade.

 **Meanwhile with Makoto and Razor**

After Makoto had healed, she ran through the jungle with Razor to find Blade. Suddenly she heard a helicopter and looked up. "I've seen that chopper before. It's Frost. Come on, boy." She told Razor as they started to follow the helicopter because she knew that wherever he was heading, Blade was most likely there.

 **Back with Blade**

Blade was fighting evenly with Tanba quite well. "Yes that's it. Show your master all you've learned."

"No. You're not my master. He's gone. You, I can kill." Blade said.

"Then come at me." Tanba said as he prepared the Residual moon technique along with Blade. When they striked their after-images, Tanba hit Blade in the abdomen, knocking him into a tree. "Come on, Blade. Don't tell me you've had enough already." Tanba said as he used the Phantom Moon technique on Blade. With his new vampire strength, it was slashing Blade until he fell to his knee. "Remember the 3 techniques? You learned the first 2 quite well. Now, how are you on this one?" He said as he prepared the 3rd technique: Chaotic moon. Purple shadow energy formed around him and he slashed at blade, sending shadow blades at blade but he jumped and avoided them before more came at him sending his sword out of his hand before Tanba ran his sword into Blade's shoulder.

"Sorry, my boy, but nothing comes without a price. Deacon Frost drove a hard bargain. Your death was the price of my eternal life." Tanba said.

Blade used his strength to knock Tanba into a tree, pulled Tanba's sword out of him and prepared the Chaotic moon technique. Purple shadow energy formed around him but with even more strength. Blade slashed purple shadow blades at Tanba until Blade ran the sword through Tanba's abdomen pinning him to the tree as Blade quickly got out one of his silver stakes and ran it through Tanba's heart, making him scream in pain and revert back to his old form.

"Thank you. Your mastery of that technique has reminded me of the teacher and the man that I once was." Tanba said, his humanity having returned.

"Master." Blade said before Tanba became engulfed in fire as Kikyo was waking up just in time to hear the last words of his master.

"You've restored my humanity. My vision is clear once again. I see the darkness surrounding your soul. But unlike me, you have the strength to defy it. Thank you for guiding me back to the true path, even if only for a moment. It gives me the chance to tell you, to tell both of you that being your teacher was a tremendous honor." Tanba said as he finally exploded.

Blade looked at the sword for a few moments before he heard a helicopter above him. When the door opened, 2 of Deacon Frost's minions came out, taking a knee as Frost himself landed. "An I late? Too bad, I so wanted to see your touching reunion." Frost said.

"Frost, you bastard!" Blade said with pure hatred.

"And to think people call me cold-blooded. Did you enjoy driving that stake into your old teacher, feeling his ribcage snap like a fortune cookie?" Frost asked taunting Blade.

"Shut your mouth!" Blade yelled beginning to get angry.

"Yes, Daywalker, get angry. It makes you stupid and easier for me to handle." Frost said as Blade got angry and tried to slash at Frost but he docked and punched Blade hard in the abdomen and sent him to the ground, knocked out. "Pick him up and get him on board." Frost told his minions. He then looked at Kikyo, who got up from the ground. "As for you, consider our contract terminated." He said getting into the helicopter.

Makoto and Razor got there just as Blade was being taken. When he was inside the helicopter, it quickly took off. "Damn." Makoto turned around and saw Kikyo.

"You work with Blade, do you?" Kikyo asked.

"You are you?"

"I'm an assassin who is, at the moment, unemployed. Frost no longer requires my services." Kikyo answered.

"Where's your former boss taking Blade?"

"Cambodia, I assume. His main facility is located there." Kikyo answered.

"Come on, Razor. Next stop is Cambodia." Makoto said.

"You're not going there alone, are you?" Kikyo asked.

Makoto showed Kikyo the knife that belonged to Blade's mother. "I promised I'd get this back to him, and I keep my promises." She said. She then began to chase after Frost's helicopter. "Hang in there, Blade. We're coming."

Kikyo turned around and looked at his master's sword. "Deacon Frost, you've made yourself a new enemy." Kikyo said vowing revenge for the one who took him in and raised him.

 **There you go, guys, the 8th and 9th episode is complete. Next is the 11th and 12th episode. Frost will tell Blade how and why he became a vampire and his ultimate goal while Makoto tries to rescue Blade. Also, something terrible will happen that will greatly hurt Blade's heart and strengthen his desire to kill Frost. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go, guys, the 10th and 11th episode has begun. Frost will tell Blade about how and why he became a vampire and his ultimate goal. Makoto will try to rescue Blade but something very terrible will happen that will greatly hurt Blade but will strengthen his desire to kill Frost. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

It took a few days, but Frost's helicopter made it to his secret lab in Cambodia, with Makoto and Razor following him. Once they got there, Frost had his twin minions put Blade on a device that would drain his blood once his adrenaline was pumped high enough. An hour later, Frost was in his office when his twin minions called him. " _Sir, Blade has regained consciousness."_

Frost went to the room, told his minions to leave and walked up to Blade _. "_ Good morning, Daywalker. How are we feeling today? Still angry? Good. It's better that way."

"Where am I?" Blade asked.

"My laboratory in Cambodia. I call it The Factory. We do genetic enhancements here. Those vampires you encountered: the Manananggal, the Mondurugo, the Sundel Bolong, they all had their powers "improved" you might say, right here." Frost explained.

"Ha. A lot of good it did them. You can tinker with all the vampires you want. I'll send them all to hell. You're going to lose, Frost." Blade said.

Frost turned around. "My dear Blade, do you think you're the only one who wants revenge for what he's suffered?"

"What?"

"Our stories are not so different, yours and mine." Frost said.

 **Flashback**

 _A former human Frost was sitting in his office looking at research when his son, Edger Frost came in. "Dad, dinner's ready." Edger said._

" _Yeah, I'll be right there." Frost said still looking at his research papers until Edger took them._

" _We should spend more time together. Isn't that what you've been telling me, now that mom's gone? No time like the present, right?" Edger asked._

" _Yeah." Frost said with a chuckle._

 _They went to the table and began eating. "Well, how is it?" Edger asked._

" _Delicious." Frost answered._

" _Oh yeah, I got my test scores. I did well. College, here I come." Edger said proud._

" _That's great news. I expect no less of you, Edger." Frost said._

" _I'll be a doctor before you know it. And not just any doctor, one like you." Edger said._

" _Listen, son, it's not an easy life. It's a lot of hard work and it can be lonely." Frost said knowing from experience._

" _I think I can handle it. All I want is to get good enough to help my father with his research." Edger assured his father._

" _I'm so proud." Frost said._

 **Flashback end**

"Edger had always known how to apply himself, but I'd never seen him work so hard as he did those next few years. And if paid off. My God, how it paid off. He astonished me sometimes with the breath of his talent and intelligence, and I wasn't alone. He had such potential. He would have been even better than I was, a better doctor and a better man." Frost said.

 **Flashback**

 _Edger was at a graduation party talking with a friend when his father came up to him. "Dad." Edger said with a smile._

" _You did it." Frost said._

" _I still can't quite believe it. Did they really give a research grant?" Edger asked before his father hugged him._

" _You deserve it, son. And this is just the beginning. Your mother would be so proud of you." Frost said._

" _I hope so." Edger said._

 _ **A few nights later**_

 _Frost had come home and got inside the house. "I'm home! Why are all the lights out?" Frost asked as he went to the kitchen to find that dinner was ready. "He's made dinner. I'm sorry I'm late. I lost track of time." He said before he looked at the end of the table and saw his son laying on the floor. "Oh, my God." He said as ran to his son, kneeled down and took him into his arms. "Edger, are you? Wake up, son. Wake up. Edger? Edger!" Frost said as he noticed 2 bite marks on his neck._

 _Edger's funeral had been weeks later on a rainy day, with many attending, including Frost. After the service was over, everyone but Frost left. Many weeks later, Frost went to the police station and was told that they were going to rule it out as a burglary, much to Frost's anger. He tried to explain that it wasn't a burglary, leading to him getting thrown out of the police station. After many weeks of going through countless books, he found out that it was vampires that were responsible. After trying and failing many times to tell the police, he realized that he would get revenge on all the Vampires on his own. He assembled a team of vampire hunters and began go around the world._

 _On the snowy mountains, 2 of Frost's vampire hunters were holding a vampire that they found. Frost put 2 syringes in the vampire and took its blood. After that, one of the vampire hunters ashed the vampire. "What are we looking for anyway?" One of the hunters asked._

" _Dr Frost thinks that if he he can get enough blood samples, he can find a cure for the vampire virus. If he can find a cure, it means no more bloodsuckers. We're doing good work here. Besides, it's kinda fun." The other hunter said._

 _But suddenly, Frost jammed the syringes in the vampire hunters. "Afraid that I lied. Instead of trying to eradicate the vampire virus, I'm perfecting it."_

 _The hunter began transforming into bulky vampires. "You two are just the lastest in my efforts to find the right combination to create a new breed of vampire." Frost said as one of the vampires exploded, but the other one roared at Frost before passing out. After getting a sample, Frost went back to his home. He knew that no human is no match for vampires and if she was going to get revenge on them, he'd have to become one. After many days, he finally completed the blood samples. He put it in a syringe and injected himself with the blood, feeling the effects of the vampire virus going through his blood as he began to change. The pain was so great that he passed out._

 _The next day, he woke up and went his hand was in the sunlight, it burned his hand. Frost chuckled. "Well, I'll be damned, it worked. I've made myself a monster and now I can take my revenge. Are you watching, Edger? This is for you, son. It's all for you."_

 **Flashback end**

"I knew that eventually the rulers of the vampire world must be made to pay. But I also knew that even I could not destroy the High Council on my own, so I created Existence." Frost said finishing his story.

"You've created nothing but misery. My God. How many innocent people have you and your minions killed in your quest for revenge? You're worse than the monsters you claim to hate. You think your son would be proud of what you've done in his name?" Blade asked knowing that Frost's tragedy does not excuse the horrible things that he's done to innocent people.

"My son was a scientist. He was able to see the big picture. He knew you couldn't worry about the lives of a few lab rats when you're trying to find a cure for cancer." Frost said.

"Lab rats? Let me ask you something, Frost." Blade said.

"What?"

"How did you find the portal to my old Earth? And why did you go after my mother? What made you choose her?" Blade asked.

"Your father interfered with my plans too often. It took me a while but I found the portal and went to seek out your father and kill him. While I was searching for him, I was hungry and your mother happened to come along. Just bad luck, I suppose." Frost said.

"Bad luck?"

"She was a whore who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Frost said.

"Just like your son was!?" Blade yelled starting to get angry.

Frost looked at the screen beside them than looked back at Blade. "You know your problem? You waste so much rage on things that don't matter. You have to accept there will be collateral damage and more on. Eyes on the prize. Never lose sight of your primary objective. For me, it's the extermination of the purebloods. Our goals aren't very different. We're both vampire hunters. Think about it Blade. You should be eager to help me, and help me you will. You are the one thing the purebloods truly fear because you have all their strengths, plus something that they don't have: the ability to walk in the sun, an ability I desire as well. Perhaps it was more than chance that led me to your mother. And your father had an unknown part to play. If he hadn't interfered with my plans, I never would have discovered the portal to your Earth. And if your mother hadn't been there while I was searching for him, you wouldn't be the hybrid that you are."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Blade yelled.

"Don't talk back to your real father. That's right, I made you, and now it's time you paid me back, son. With the powers of a Daywalker, nothing can stop me. And you're going to give me those powers, willingly or otherwise." Frost said.

"You're insane." Blade said.

"I assume that means otherwise? I thought you would feel that way. Actually I was rather depending on it." Frost said.

"Are you going to talk me to death? Let me down and fight me like a vampire." Blade as his anger grew, continuing to power up the blood draining device.

"Yes, Daywalker. Get angry. I need your adrenaline pumping for the sample to work." Frost said, getting Blade angry to the point where he roared, making Frost laugh before he heard an explosion.

"Sir, it's that girl who was with Blade in Vietnam. She's here." One of Frost's twin minions said running into the room, making Blade gasp.

"Well, we wouldn't want her to come all this way for nothing." Frost said.

"No! Don't you dare touch her!" Blade said before Frost electrocuted him until he passed out.

 **With Makoto and Razor**

They were running through the lab looking for Blade when some of Frost's vampire soldiers ran to them but they killed them all. "Razor, find Blade." She told the dog as he ran to find his Raccoon friend.

More Frost's vampire soldiers came at Makoto but she threw a grenade at them, blowing up the wall to where the sun got in, ashing some of the soldiers as Makoto threw another grenade to finish off the rest. Makoto ran and avoided an attack from Frost's twin minions. She looked at them as they transformed into lion-like creatures. Makoto ran and and got out another grenade but one of the lion vampires got in front of her and pinned her down. She used the blade in her boot and ashed him before the other one pinned down he'd leg. Makoto got the grenade and put it in the monster's mouth. But unfortunately, she didn't get far enough away before the grenade exploded, killing the lion vampire and injuring her.

The grenade busted open the door to where Blade wasas Makoto fell in. She weakly looked up and saw Blade. "Blade, I'm here. What's a girl gotta do to get your attention." She said as she got out the knife that belonged to Blade's mother. "I got this back to you, like I promised." She said as she got up and walked up to Blade slowly because of her injures.

Blade woke up and was horrified by what he saw as he tried to warn her. "Ma-ko-to." Blade weakly said as he saw that Frost was right behind Makoto and saw him bite into Makoto's neck, making her drop the knife.

"MAKOTO, NOOOO!" Blade yelled out as he roared, pumping his adrenaline high enough to making the device drain his blood.

The blood started filling up sample tubes as Frost dropped Makoto and walked up to them. "Well, well, the girl really boils your blood, doesn't she? You must like her. You'll be happy to know that I'm done with you both. I want to thank you, Daywalker, and your little friend for all your help." Frost said.

In a surprise move, Makoto got up and used the knife that belonged to Blade's mother to cut the lines filled with Blade's blood, stopping it from filling up all the sample tubes. "You're not done with me yet. I'm gonna shove those fangs down your throat." Makoto said as she tried to attack Frost but he kicked her in her knee, breaking it and making Makoto drop the knife again.

He then grabbed her by the throat. "Sadly, you've served your purpose, which means there's nothing left for you to do but die." Frost said. But before he could deliver the killing blow, an explosion went off as Razor came in the lab and pounced at Frost, making him drop Makoto.

"Razor, get back, boy!" The familiar voice of Noah Van Helsing called out before he fired his minigun, making Frost run and get behind a wall for cover. "Blade." Noah said before he saw Blade on the device. "Blade, my God, what have they done to you?" He asked before some of Frost's minions came at him but he killed them all with his gun. "Makoto?" He said running to her and kneeling down, seeing 4 bite marks on her neck. "I didn't make it in time." He said before he saw Frost. "You monster!"

Frost ran to the sample tubes and quickly got 2 before the rest were destroyed by Noah. He ran right into Noah, knocking him down and running out of the room. He ran to the exit that was near his helicopter and saw that it was daylight. He knew that it was risky but had no choice. He ran out as fast as he could and it only took a second before the sunlight started to burn him. He jumped into his helicopter and ordered the pilot to get him out of there. Once the chopper was in the air, Frost laughed evilly, knowing that he got what he needed.

 **With Blade and the others**

Noah got out a detonator and set off explosives that he planted, destroying the wall and killing some of Frost's minions with sunlight. Noah then destroyed the control panel to the device, setting Blade free.

Once Blade got up, he walked to Makoto, took her in his arms and saw the 4 bite marks on her neck. "Blade, we have to leave now." Noah said as he ran with Razor. Blade carried Makoto and they all got out before the whole lab exploded.

After they were safe, Blade kneeled down with Makoto still in his arms. "Makoto, wake up. You can do it." Blade said.

Makoto's eyes slowly opened. "Blade, I'm glad you made it out okay."

"Yes. Because of you." Blade said.

"Your mother's knife."

"Forget about it. It doesn't matter anymore." Blade said before Razor came up to Makoto, showing her that he had the knife.

"Razor, good boy. You always were there when I needed you. We made a great team, but it's time for you to go back to your master. Afraid my hunting days are over." Makoto said as she put her hand on the dog's head, making him whimper in sadness before he went to Noah. "Hey, Noah, feed him better, okay? Nothing but the good stuff."

"I promise, my dear." Noah said.

"See? I kept my promise after all." Makoto said as she showed Blade the knife.

"Yes, you did." Blade said putting his hand on hers.

"At least I won't be holding you back anymore. I was never much of a partner anyway." She said, making Blade sadly at her. "Promise me something: kill Frost."

"I promise, Makoto." Blade said.

"Great. Now I can die happy." Makoto said knowing that Blade would kill Frost.

"Makoto, my real name."

"What about it? You said that your real name died with your parents." Makoto said.

"You deserve to know it." Blade said with sadness.

"What is it?"

"Cooper, my real name is Sly Cooper." Blade said.

Makoto smiled. "Awesome name. There's something I need you to do for me first.I know I'm asking a lot, but I don't want to end it like my father. Please don't let that happen to me. You understand what I'm asking, right?"

"He understands, my dear." Noah said as he put Blade's sword next to him and backing up next to Razor.

"Go on, it's okay." Makoto said.

"I'm so, so sorry." Blade said with sadness in his voice.

"I wanna go out as a human being. I don't want to lose that. I feel it slipping away. I don't have much time. Go on, do it!" Makoto cried, not wanting to lose the feeling of being a human being.

Blade hugged Makoto. "You were wrong, Makoto. You were the best partner, the best sister that I could've ever asked for."

"See you around, Sly. It was nice being your partner and sister." Makoto said as tears fell from Blade's eyes and on her cheek as he cried. Noah and Razor had tears falling from their eyes as well, knowing that Blade would be forced to do something that he never wanted to do again: kill someone that he cared about.

 **Meanwhile in a vampire city named Armarot**

Many of the vampire monsters that Frost created were going around the city. It had humans in tubes so that the humans blood could be used for the heart of the city. Frost was in his lab, putting Blade's and his blood in a device that would merge them together in bigger tubes. The Blood merged together and once it was complete, Frost typed into the computer to transfer all but 2 of the tubes of blood into 3 vampires, making them scream in pain as they started transforming. In a matter of minutes, their transformation was complete.

"My own private army of hybrid vampires. Enough to destroy the High Council once and for all." Frost said as a special glass dome formed around the city because of daylight.

 **Meanwhile with Blade**

After Blade had honored Makoto's final request, he buried her, built a cross out of sticks and put her jacket on it. After a few minutes, Noah walked up to him as Razor put flowers on Makoto's grave. "I know where we'll find Frost. In the area where Thailand, Myanmar and Laos meet. Used to be known as the Golden Triangle, center of the drug trade. Nowadays it's getting a bad reputation for something else. There's a city named Armarot, the vampires built it for themselves."

"And will Frost be there?" Blade asked.

"Yes. But the place is like a fortress. We're talking thousands of vampires. So what do you think?"

"I think we should burn it to the ground." Blade answered as he got up and took out the bottle of sacred water.

"What's that?" Noah asked.

"Water blessed by a shaman in Sumatra. I had a feeling it may come in handy for when we finally kill Frost." Blade answered as he gave the sacred water to Noah.

"Alright, it's payback time." Noah said as he laid down a case and opened it, revealing a spare trench coat, body armor, gloves, silver stakes, gieves and a spare pair of shades and his blood-dispensing device. After Blade put everything in the case on him, he put his sword in his coat and walked with Noah.

 **In Armarot**

Frost was looking at the 2 blood tubes as the alarm went off. "I see we're under attack, right on time." Frost said.

Outside of the building Frost's minions were battling the elite of the High Council's army, with many suffering casualties on both sides. "I call upon you, traitor. Come out and face the wrath of the High Council. I've come for your head." The leader of the army said. Suddenly a giant seven-headed worm creature came out of the ground and began to kill the pureblood army, along with Frost's other monsters. An army of freaks and monstrosities are no match for a legion of purebloods. Move forward." The pureblood leader ordered.

"Predictable fools. They've played right into my hands. They've attacked me with the elite of their army, leaving themselves defenseless. My own forces should be storming their castle right about now." Frost said, which was true. Many of Frost's monsters were advancing on the High Council's castle as the battle was taking place.

The pureblood leader killed some of Frost's soldiers. "Maintain your formation!" He ordered before he docked out of the way of a gleive, which killed some of the purebloods and Frost's soldiers as at flew back to the source on a roof. On that roof was the vampire's most feared and hated enemy: Blade.

 **Insert the Blade anime intro theme**

"Blade, the traitor's pawn and greatest weapon. No matter, tonight they both die." The pureblood leader said as he rode towards the Daywalker and jumped to him as Blade did the same. When they slashed at each other, the pureblood leader ashed as Blade landed.

"Blade!" One of Frost's soldiers said. "What are you wanting for? Kill him!" He said as he and a few others shot at Blade but he deflected the bullets with his sword, jumped up and threw a gleive at them, killing some of them. Another soldier jumped at Blade but he punched his face, making the vampire ash. When he exploded, it was revealed that Blade had Makoto's knuckle blades on his knuckles. He brought them up and looked at them.

"For you, Makoto." Blade said as he ran into the final battle that would end Deacon Frost and avenge every innocent life that he'd taken.

 **There you go, guys, the 10th and 11th episodes are complete. It was very sad that Makoto had to die, but sadly that's how it went in the anime. Next episode will be the final battle between Blade and Frost, but Blade will get help from an unexpected ally who also wants revenge on Frost, besides Noah. Can you guess who? Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go, guys, the final episode of the Blade anime has begun. Blade will have his final battle against the vampire who ruined his life, with help from an unexpected ally. Also, something will happen that will increase Blade's vampire abilities, but not the bloodthirst. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

As Blade slashed through any vampire that came at him, they formed a circle around him. Blade then heard a slashing sound and saw none other than Kikyo jump through the air and land right behind him.

"Kikyo, what are you doing in Armarot?" Blade asked.

"Tanba was my master as well. I'm here for his revenge. Besides, if anyone's going to kill you, it will be me. But first, of course, we deal with Frost." Kikyo said, making Blade nod. The 2 rivals slashed air blades at the mutated vampires, making Blade's side ash and Kikyo's side fall.

Kikyo's sword went back into his palm as the ground began to rumble. Suddenly the seven-headed worm creature burst out of the ground. Blade took a battle stance but Kikyo put his arm in front of him. "No, Blade. You find Frost and I'll handle this creature."

"You sure?" Blade asked. After a few seconds, he went his own way, knowing Kikyo could handle himself.

Kikyo brought out both of his adamantium katana swords from his palms. "My 2 swords against your 7 heads. Unless they grow back, it's hardly a fair fight." Kikyo said.

 **With Noah and Razor**

They watched through binoculars as Blade was running to find Frost. Noah looked and saw vampire soldiers loading up what was possibly guns loaded with silver bullets. "That looks like our arsenal. What do you think, boy? Time to light a fire under these bloodsuckers." Noah said as he took out a detonator and set off explosives that he had planted in the arsenal buildings, blowing them up along with the soldiers there.

 **With Blade**

The Daywalker had made it to Frost's palace and had entered, seeing Frost sitting on a chair at the top of stairs. "Well, well, we meet again. It's as if you're taking this personally. You just won't let it go." Frost said.

"Damn right. Not until you're dead. I'm sending you to hell and all the vampires in the world can't stop me." Blade said with determination.

"You really think so? There are some vampires you haven't met yet." Frost said.

"Meaning?"

"The time has come. Arise, my children." Frost said as 3 containment tubes rose up and opened, revealing vampire creatures with retractable blades. "I must go. But before we part, I want to thank you. Despite my years of genius and effort, I couldn't have made them what they are without your help. You've given me the means to destroy the High Council."

"So that you can take their place? I don't think so." Blade said pointing his sword at him.

Frost shook his head. "Sorry, Blade. I wish I could stay but I have more important things to do." He said as his chair moved up.

"FROST!" Blade yelled, chasing after Frost while avoided the attacks from the hybrid vampires. He looked to his right side and saw stairs that probably led to the top.

 **With Noah and Razor**

They got to the heart of the vampire city while killing some vampire soldiers. They got to the elevator and went up. Once they got out, Razor jumped on a vampire soldier and killed him. Noah ran up the stairs until he got to the glass dome that was filled with blood. "Yes. The beating heart of the godforsaken City. Let's light it up." He said before a Mandurugo flew towards him, knocking down Noah's minigun and the rest of his explosives. The Mandurugo flew towards him again but Razor jumped on it and bit into its neck, making it fly in another direction.

 **With Kikyo**

The Mutant samurai avoided the worm creatures attacks until one of them came at him but he blocked it with his swords. The creature pushed Kikyo back until he got free. The creature sliced his cheek but the wound healed. Kikyo sliced off one of the creature's heads and ran his sword through another before cutting it off as well. Kikyo got on another head and ran until he sliced off 2 more heads and launched 2 wind blades at 2 more head, slashing them off.

 **With Noah**

He shot open the dome and got out the bottle of sacred water. "Alright, Makoto. I hope you're watching, my dear, because here's where we get payback." Noah said as he took the cap off and threw the bottle into the blood, making it glow green along with the bloodlines.

The Mandurugo that Razor had bit into flew back to the heart of the city and flew down to the done as Razor jumped off in time for the monster to fall into the dome of sacred water, killing it and making the heart explode, making the sacred water burst out of the blood pipes and rain down on the purebloods and Frost's soldiers, ashing a majority of them before the sacred water exploded and flooded the ground as the sunlight dome closed because daylight was coming.

 **With Frost**

He sat in a chair that had the last 2 tubes of Blade's blood in them. "Now, at last, it's my turn." He said said as injection needles pierced Frost's arms and injected Blade's blood into his veins, making him scream in pain before he passed out.

 **With Blade**

Blade ran up the stairs that led to the top of the palace as the hybrid vampires climbed up on the wall and attacked Blade but he blocked them as they stood in front of him. Blade ran to them and slashed all 3 of them, making them fall. But suddenly, they busted out of their skin like a shell. They now had red skin and their arms changed into wings and they were breathing through their chests.

"I don't care how damn ugly you get, you're still going to die." Blade said as he slashed at them but they avoided it and were now flying. Blade looked up and saw that he was nearly at the end of the stairs and ran.

 **With Kikyo**

The worn creature was not moving, indicating that it was nearly dead. "Out of mercy, I will end this quickly, hellspawn." Kikyo said as he jumped into the air and slashed wind blades at the creature's remaining heads, making it fall into the mechanisms holding the glass dome up, destroying them along with the dome. Once the dome was completely gone, the sunlight ashed the rest of the vampires.

 **With Blade**

He got to the top of the stairs as the hybrid vampires flew in front of him. He looked and saw Frost. "This ends here, Frost!" Blade said as he ran to him but the hybrid vampires attacked. Blade jumped on one of them and jumped up, using Makoto's knuckle blades to shatter the glass ceiling, breaking it and letting the sunlight into the room, but it didn't affect the hybrid vampires.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be. After all, they have your blood pumping through their veins. That's right, they're all Daywalkers now. The day of reckoning has come at last. I will have vengeance for the murder of my son." Frost said.

"You don't kill thousands of innocent people to avenge one. That's not justice, it's madness." Blade said.

"Don't pretend your hands are free of blood. You've killed people as well."

"I may have killed humans and drank their blood, but they were the ones who were pure evil. They enjoyed the suffering of innocent people, just like you." Blade said.

"But we do what we have to, don't we? Speaking of which, I've been wondering: how's that sweet girlfriend of yours? Killed her, didn't you. You're a dangerous raccoon, always killing the ones you love. First, your dear mother, then your master, and now your little sidekick. And people call me ruthless. You're the kiss of death."

Blade got angry to the point where his teeth cracked a little by gritting them too hard. He ran to Frost but the hybrid vampires attacked him again, but this time, Blade's anger did not overcome his senses and he slashed one of them with his sword and ran Makoto's knuckle blades through the second one, ashing them. As the 3rd one flew at Blade, he docked and raised his sword, cutting its wing but not killing it.

"You may have made them immune to sunlight, but not to silver." Blade said.

Oh well, you live and learn." Frost said. As the hybrid got up, Frost rammed his hand through the creature, making blood fill its breathing holes. Frost took his hand out of it and grabbed its head and neck. "Worthless creature. But at least I know how you can make yourself useful." He then pulled the creature's head off and drank its blood while Blade watched. After the creature exploded, Frost began to transform. His muscle mass increased and the end of his arms turned red with sharp blades coming out of them. His hair also grew as his transmission was complete. After it was done, he walked to where the sun got into the room and felt the warmth of daylight.

"The warmth. It's been so long. I'd forgotten what it feels like." Frost said.

"You injected my blood into you." Blade said knowing that only his blood would give Frost the ability to walk in the sun.

"Of course. I will never again have to hide in the shadows. A new day has dawned on the vampire world." Frost said.

"The time has come to finally put an end to your insane ambitions. Enjoy the sunlight while you can, Frost. Because this day is the last you'll ever see!" Blade said as he slashed at Frost but he blocked them with his arm blades until Blade managed to successfully grab Frost and bite into his neck, drinking his blood. Blade consumed as much as he needed before he jumped back. In a few seconds, his muscle mass increased, ripping his clothes a little but not too much.

"Clever move, Daywalker. But even so, it won't be a match for me." Frost said as he came and Blade and punched him hard in the abdomen, then punched him in the face, breaking his shades. Frost grabbed Blade by the throat, put him against a Pillar and punched him 9 times in the abdomen and kicked him into more pillars until he hit the wall and fall down.

Blade coughed out blood. "Is that all the power you have?" He said before he put the end of his sword on the floor and called upon a wind slash. He directed it towards Frost but he just punched it back. Sending Blade into a wall.

"A valiant effort. Not as tough as I expected but still." Frost said as he looked up and saw Blade come down at him. Blade tried to punch him with Makoto's knuckle blades but he stopped them with his hand. "Farewell, and give my regards to your girlfriend." Frost said.

"She wasn't my girlfriend, she was my sister! THIS IS FOR YOU, MAKOTO!" Blade said as he used his new increased strength to bring Frost's hand to his face sending them both flying out of the window and falling to the ground. While they were falling, Frost tried to bite Blade but he felt a stabbing pain in his abdomen. He looked down and saw that Blade had stabbed him with the knife that belonged to his mother. "This is for all the innocent lives you've taken. THIS IS THEIR REVENGE!" Blade said before he punched the knife deeper into Frost 2 times with Makoto's knuckle blades, engulfing Frost in fire before he exploded, killing the evil, murderous vampire for good as the palace started to crumble and fall.

 **Later**

Noah had called Captain McRay and he brought trucks that would take the humans that were farmed for their blood to medical attention. "So, there's no sign of him anywhere?" He asked, referring to Blade.

"No." Noah answered.

"We're all loaded, Captain." One of his crew told him.

"Well, so long, old man. But if the raccoon is alive, let him know that I'll be there if he ever needs to get across the ocean." Captain McRay said as he left to get the humans to medical attention.

A few minutes after they left, Razor barked. Noah looked and saw that Blade was alive and was walking to them. "Thank God." He said as he ran to Blade. "I knew it. I knew you'd come through somehow."

"Blade." Kikyo said, making Blade look at him. "It seems that we both won this time." He said.

"We'll see each other again one day, Kikyo. Hopefully it will be on better terms." Blade said as Kikyo nodded and walked away.

"Well, now that your quest to kill Frost is over, Blade, what will you do now?" Noah asked as he handed Blade a spare pair of shades.

Blade put them on. "There are still vampires out there, Noah, praying on the innocent. Until the world is swept clean of them, every last one, my quest isn't over." Blade said looking at Makoto's knuckle blades and walking off, with Noah and Razor fallowing him.

 **There you go, guys, the Blade anime is complete. But it's not the end of the story. Next chapter will take place in Avengers Confidential. The plot will be the same but there will be some changes. Blade will be teaming up with 2 other Marvel characters and an OC character, one a spy and a Mutant who is with similar powers that Wolverine and Kikyo have, and one a vigilante with Blade's view of Justice. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go, guys, Avengers Confidential has begun. Blade will be teaming up with another anti hero that shares his view of Justice to catch an Existence survivor who is in league with a ruthless criminal that the anti hero is after. While on their mission, they'll get brought into one of Nick Fury's messes and reluctantly work with a certain spy and her mutant boyfriend. At the end, something will happen that will take us to the Blade 2 movie. Anyway, enough chatting. Enjoy the chapter, guys.**

 **In Seattle**

It had been almost a year since Blade had finally killed Frost and avenged every innocent life that he had taken, especially his parents and Makoto. Blade still thought about Makoto and the time they shared together as a team. It brought a tear to his eyes when he thought about her and the potential sibling bond they could have had if she were still alive. Since then he had been hunting down any Existence vampires who had survived the battle in Armarot. Blade had hunted and killed almost all of them but one. His name was Wilson and he was in league with an arms dealer named Cain, who was responsible for the recent gun shootings that took the lives of many innocent people. Blade had finally tracked him down to Seattle. It had been the first time in years that Blade had been in the States and he was planning on finding a nice place for Stan Davis and his fallen squad once Wilson was dealt with. He even received word that Stan's family lived in the city and was going to fulfill the promise that he made to Stan.

Currently, Blade was on a rooftop looking at the warehouse that Cain and Wilson had put their gun in. They would be arriving in a few hours and Blade was already prepared. Suddenly, he felt a gun being brought to his head. "Who the hell are you?" A voice asked.

"Someone you don't want to point a gun at." Blade said as he kicked man away from him with his vampire speed. He then turned around and looked at the man. (Anyone who has seen Avengers Confidential should know what Punisher looks like) "I know who you are, you're Frank Castle, aka the Punisher, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't know a thing about you. Now let me ask you again: Who and what the hell are you? A Mutant?" Punisher asked.

"My name is Blade, and I'm not a Mutant. I'm a Daywalker, a vampire hunter." Blade answered.

"If you're a vampire hunter then prove it." Punisher told Blade while pointing a gun in Blade's face.

"Is this proof enough for you, Castle?" Blade asked as he took off his shades and showed his vampire eyes and fangs.

"Okay, that's proof enough. Now put those fangs away before I punch them out of your mouth." Punished told Blade, making him do so and put his shades back on.

"It's the eyes that give away what the vampires are. One has to look at the eyes to know that, just in case you ever encounter them in the future." Blade said.

"Thanks for the advice. What the hell is a vampire hunter doing in my territory? Shouldn't you be hunt vampires somewhere?" Punisher asked as he stood face to face with Blade.

"I've been tracking down a vampire named Wilson, who is in league with an arms dealer named Cain. He's the last of a vampire organization known as Existence. Recently he's been involved with Cain in the shootings that have taken place in this city. Because of them, many innocent people have died, and I will not let either of them go unpunished any longer. I will avenge all those innocent people, so stay out of my way, Castle." Blade said.

"Actually I've been after Cain for a while now. I've only recently found out about Wilson, but I didn't think he was a vampire." Punisher said.

"You should leave now while you can, Castle. I'd rather not have to worry about you if you get bit by Wilson." Blade said.

"I'm not going anywhere, Raccoon. I'm not letting that lowlife thug Cain get away with this. He's the one who tore up my streets. And like you said, many innocent people have died because of them. Normally I wouldn't ask for help but if Wilson's a vampire, he must have vampire goons. And it looks like you have the weapons to kill them. Provide me with the weapons, and we'll take them down together." Punisher said, wanting to avenge the innocent people who died in the shootings.

"Normally I wouldn't need any help, but right now we have the same enemy and want to avenge all those innocent people. Alright, Castle, I'll give you the weapons to kill the vampires, but Wilson is mine." Blade told Punisher.

"Don't worry, Raccoon. I only want Cain. But we do this my way, no Court or prison, just a bullet, or blade in your case." Punisher said.

"Don't worry, Castle. I'm not like the so-called heros who spare pure evil monsters who enjoy the suffering of the innocent. I kill the pure evil ones, even if they are human. Come with me, Castle. I have some weapons for you at a warehouse only a block away from here." Blade said as he walked with Punisher to his warehouse that had any silver weapons he could use, including silver bullets.

Punisher replaced the bullets that were in his guns with the silver ones and once they were done, Blade and Punisher went back to the warehouse and saw that Cain and Wilson had already arrived. Wilson was average-looking with red brown hair and vampire eyes. His suit was the same as Cain's but black. When they went inside the warehouse, Blade and Punisher turned to each other.

"Remember what I told you, Castle: aim for the head or heart and make each shot count because the silver bullets are not cheap, and Wilson is mine." Blade said.

"And you remember: Cain's mine. I planted C4 in in the warehouse before I ran into you. Be ready when to set it off." Punished said handing Blade the detonator.

First I must tell you something: I'm half vampire. So I do drink blood, but only the blood of the ones who are pure evil, the ones who enjoy the suffering of the innocent." Blade said as he activated his blood-dispensing device and drank a little bit of blood to show that he wasn't lying.

"Do you steal from blood banks to get the blood you put in that device?"

"No. I have fresh supplies in my warehouses that I have around the world, including the States. I make sure to have as much as I need to fill my craving for blood. And when I do feed on humans, they're the ones I know are pure evil monsters." Blade said.

"Can you turn anyone into vampires?"

"I've never had to. And if I did, it would only be to save someone when it's necessary, which it never has been since I've only fed on the pure evil humans."

"How often do you need to feed?" Castle asked.

"My other side overcomes the need for me to drink as much blood as a normal vampire, but the normal liquids are harmful to me. Blood is the only liquid that my body can take without almost killing me." Blade explained.

"Enough chatting, raccoon. Let's go."

"Fine with me."

And about you only feeding on pure evil humans, keep it up." Castle told Blade.

"I intend to. Let's go." Blade said.

While the guards were in position, Punisher got behind one and slit his throat with his Kabar knife, making the other guard walk up to him before Blade sliced him with his sword, making him ash. Punisher cut off the power and went inside with Blade. Castle started shooting the guards with his AK-47s, making some of them ash and the others who were human just fall dead. They 2 anti heros moved forward while killing the guards until they got to Cain and Wilson. The rest of the guards surrounded them and pointed their newest weapons at them as Punisher snapped a human guard's neck with his foot. Wilson and Cain ran out as Blade detonated the C4, making them fly back from the after shock of the explosion.

They sat up and saw Blade and Punisher walking to them, with Punisher having one of the weapons in his hand. "Blade and the Punisher, teaming up?" Wilson asked.

Blade and Punisher picked up the ones they were after. "How the hell did you two get all these weapons?" Castle asked showing Cain the weapon. When they didn't answer, Punisher broke Cain's arm, making him yell in pain. "Your mouth seems to be working just fine, Cain. If you won't talk, your vampire friend will."

"You will tell us how and where you got these weapons, Wilson." Blade said, breaking Wilson's knee with a kick. "Answer us, now!"

"You won't get all the information, Daywalker. We made sure that one of us would have only half the information, just in case one of you would show up." Wilson said.

Unknown to Blade and Punisher, someone else was secretly watching them. It was Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow. (You all know which version she is in Avengers Confidential) Standing right beside her was her partner and boyfriend, Deckard Jones. Deckard was a Mutant like Wolverine and Kikyo, but with green eyes and black hair. He was average build with some muscle mass and looked 26. He had the same healing factor and Adamantium claws but he used both guns and blades. He had 2 pistols and 2 swords on his back. (His outfit is Snake eye's from GI Joe resolute but without the mask) Deckard and Natasha had met a few years ago when Natasha had been on a mission for Shield. Deckard was a mercenary who went around the world killing any evil person that was worth a very high price, becoming one of the greatest mercenaries in the world. After a few years, Deckard had met Natasha. They ran into each other and had worked together to stop a terrorist and once the mission was complete, Deckard started working for Shield and had been partnered with Natasha. During that time, they began having feelings for each other and when they finally told each other, they began dating. After 3 years of missions and dating, they had finally made love and it was the greatest thing they'd ever done.

Currently, they were on a mission to capture Cain and Wilson but it seems like they'd run into a complication. "Babe, looks like we've been beaten to the punch." Deckard said.

"I can see that, baby. Looks like we're gonna need some help." Natasha said as she called it in.

"After our mission is over with, how's about we go to our penthouse and have some fun." Deckard said as he started rubbing her breasts, making her moan.

"We'll have our fun, baby. But first, let's get this done." Natasha said as she kissed her boyfriend deeply as the helicarrier flew above them and turned on its searchlights.

Blade and Punisher were dragging Cain and Wilson away when searchlights from the helicarrier stopped them. Repale lines dropped and the Shield agent couple came down, making the 2 anti heros look at them. "Well, this is something very unexpected. Who would've thought that the Punisher would ever team up with the Daywalker, eh, Nat?" Deckard asked.

"It is, Deck. Evening, Castle. Evening, Blade. What do you two got there? Friends of yours?" Natasha asked smiling.

"What the hell are you doing here, Black Widow?" Frank asked.

"And who the hell are you?" Blade asked Deckard.

"Name's Deckard Jones, Raccoon." Deckard answered.

"Nick Fury wants to have a word with you two." Natasha said.

"Then he'll have to get on a shuttle and come down here." Punisher said.

"If Fury wants me to clean up one of his messes, he can forget it. I will never be his tool again." Blade said. Blade had met Fury years ago when Fury told him that he had information on Frost in exchange for doing a mission for him, but it was really just another one of Fury's "projects" that Blade had been blackmailed into cleaning up. After it was done, Blade had broken Fury's arms and told him to stay away from him if he wanted to live.

"This is a Shield Op, Blade. And now, thanks to you and Castle, it's been compromised. What the two of you have done is gonna force them to pull back and make it difficult for us to identify the supplier." Natasha said.

"You and those other "Heros" can play your games all you want. I stop these scum. No court or prison, just a bullet." Punisher said.

"And did you know that Wilson is a vampire? He's been helping Cain tear up these streets. More than that, he's the last survivor of the Existence vampires. I'm making sure that none of Frost's monsters remain alive to pray on innocent people." Blade said.

"We know what Wilson is, raccoon. We also know that you killed Frost and avenged every innocent person he's ever murdered." Deckard said.

"But you're both short-sighted. Open your eyes. Don't you think that you both have done enough for today?" Natasha asked.

"Hand then over, you two. Don't make this any harder for you." Deckard said as he and Natasha got in front of the 2 anti heros.

"I'm only going to say this one more time: stay out of our way. I won't warn you again." Castle said.

"Last chance, hand them over." Deckard said getting out his swords.

"I won't kill either of you, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you or your spy girlfriend if it gets you and Shield out of my way." Blade threatened, letting go of Wilson and pulling out his sword as Castle let go of Cain.

"Let me tell you something, Daywalker. No one threatens my Natasha and gets away with it, especially not a talking half-breed." Deckard said as he and Blade jumped in the air and locked blades. Castle engaged Black Widow, blocking and dodging every move that she made as Natasha did the same.

When Blade and Deckard landed, they slashed at each other blocking and countering every slash until Blade sliced Deckard's arm, leaving a big cut on it before the wound healed. "So you're a Mutant, are you. And I thought that Logan and Kikyo were the only Mutants with a healing factor like that."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises, half-breed." Deckard said as he sliced Blade's neck but the wound healed instantly. "I see you got the same healing factor, and you're not even a Mutant."

"Are you going to talk me to death, or are you going to fight?" Blade asked getting into another blade-lock with Deckard.

They kept fighting until they heard a familiar voice. It was Nick Fury, who was standing a few feet away. "Frank, Blade, I only need a minute. It's very important." Nick Fury said.

"You mean Important to you, Fury." Blade said as he and Punisher knocked some of Fury's agents out of the way and got in his face.

"Or should we be addressing you as Director Fury?" Frank asked.

"Believe it or not, I go way back with you two, even though you guys didn't know each other until now. And I still owe you for breaking my arms last time, Blade." Fury said.

"You should know that I will stop at nothing to kill pure evil monsters, human or vampire. And unlike those so-called heros you manipulate, I won't hesitate to hurt or kill anyone who gets in my way, even if it's you, Fury." Blade said.

"I don't doubt that for a second, Blade. You made that clear when you broke my arms." Fury said before Blade and Castle were knocked out. Frank by Natasha's Widow bite, and Blade by Deckard punching Blade hard in the back.

"You two didn't have to do that. I know how both their minds work." Fury said to the couple.

"Too much talking, and besides that, they were threatening you." Natasha said.

"Especially Blade. You should know, Fury. He broke your arms, remember? You may know how Castle's mind works, but I don't think you have a clue about how the half-breed's mind works." Deckard said.

Fury looked at his soldiers. "Tie them up and put them into the holding cell on the helicarrier. As for Cain and Wilson-"

"We think that may be a problem, Fury." Deckard said as he looked and saw that Wilson and Cain were gone.

 **Later**

Blade and Castle both woke up to find that they'd been stripped of their weapons and in shield handcuffs. They then saw the last person they wanted to see: Fury and his second in command: Maria Hill. "So you two are finally up. How about a hot cup of coffee and blood?" Fury asked.

Blade and Castle said nothing as they glared at Fury. "Come on, Frank. You used to smile more back in the day. Come on, Blade, why don't you give me a little smile? Oh, right, you don't smile and you haven't smiled in years. Look at what you two have become. Frank, you've become a self-appointed judge, jury, and executioner. You think you're above the law, you and that damn skull."

"Shut the hell up, Fury. Your nothing but a hypocrite, the biggest hypocrite out of all of mankind. You think you own and control everything you see, thinking you are God." Blade said.

"And you, Blade. Look at what you are: A half humanoid raccoon, half vampire. You're a self-appointed vampire exterminator. You think you're some kind of savior when you're no different from the Vampires you kill. No question that the two of you are effective, but there are rules that we follow. As long as you two were attacking low level thugs and vampires, I had no problem with your methods and let you run free. But now you've stepped into my territory." Fury said, making Blade growl.

"I do what I have to, Fury. And from what Blade's told me, he does the same thing, unlike you and your pet heros." Frank said.

"This is a much bigger operation then you two can ever imagine. And I won't have a vigilante and a half-breed freak get in my way and screwing things up. It costs too much time and money." Fury said grabbing them by their shirts.

"And just how many people do you think died while you wasted all that time and money?" Castle asked.

"And how many more innocent people are are you willing to let die while you play things by the book?" Blade said, making Frank look at him.

"You two aren't stupid. So don't be so short-sighted. You want to win the battle, I want to win the whole war." Fury said.

"You Shield bastards are so concerned with winning the war that you forget about all the innocent people who get caught in the crossfire. Who cares if you win if there's no one left alive to celebrate?" Blade asked.

"We care that the bad guys need to be stopped. We're all on the same page in that regard." Fury said, making Blade growl. "But we need to destroy the root of the problem to do that. If we don't eliminate the network, it's all for nothing."

"What is the network?" Frank asked.

"Leviathan. They're the ones responsible for the high-tech weapons flooding your streets. But our concern is that they've acquired Shield weapons technology." Fury answered.

"We know this because they have technology we've been developing for years. We've been tracking it as well." Hill said.

"If that's true, then you people have the same blood on your hands as well as Leviathan." Blade said.

"What are you going to do, Daywalker? Go after all of Shield?" The voice of Natasha asked as she walked in the room with Deckard.

"No, just Fury." Blade said.

"We been trying to get to Cain and Wilson to get them to lead us to Leviathan to prevent our weapons from being used for terrorism." Fury said.

"That is until you two came along and got in our way." Deckard said putting his hand on Natasha's arm.

"What was it they told you two?" Fury asked.

"Why should we tell you anything, Fury?" Frank asked.

"Why should I become your tool again, Fury?" Blade asked.

"Because if you don't, we'll lock you both up. And think of all the innocent people who'll die or become vampires." Fury said getting in Blade's face.

"I have one condition before I'll say anything." Frank said.

"You're in no position to make a deal, Castle." Fury said.

"Shut the hell up and listen, Fury. Take these things off and let us go after them." Blade said.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because that's why you brought us both here. And unless you want to lose your chance, get these things off now." Blade said.

"Give them what they want, Fury. We're on the clock and there's no time to waste." Natasha said.

"And besides, Nat and I are wanting to have some fun after the mission is over with. We haven't had fun in months." Deckard said as he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, making her giggle.

Fury took the restraints off of Blade and Castle. When they were off, Frank gave Fury a device that showed the location Cain and Wilson gave them. "Give us back our weapons and me and Blade will go in alone."

"And here's my condition: From now on, you two take orders from me, especially you, Blade." Fury said.

"Stay out of it, Fury." Blade said

"I don't think so. You two are going to have to adjust to having partners. After all, Blade, you had one before she died, didn't you?" Fury asked before he was punched in the gut by Blade.

"Never, ever talk about Makoto or insult her like that." Blade said.

"Hope you two can keep up with us, anti heros." Deckard said.

"Understand this: we may be forced to work together, but we will not take orders from you." Blade said to the couple.

 **Later in Slorenia**

Deckard and Natasha were walking to Cain and Wilson's location. On the way, they told Blade and Castle about Leviathan. It was an organization that was a former division of Russian intelligence. When Russia collapsed, they went underground and spread across the world. And they has expanded their power by taking the economically poor regions of recurring wars, involving themselves in every evil deed known to man. Their ultimate goal is unknown to Shield and that made Leviathan very dangerous.

"And with the tech that Shield gas provided them, they've become lethal." Blade said.

"They didn't provide it to them, half-breed, they stole it from us." Natasha said.

"That doesn't make a difference to the dead civilians." Castle said as they finally found the location: a former bio-weapons facility.

"We'll make our move when it gets dark." Natasha said.

But Punisher and Blade were not going to wait until more innocent people died and began to walk to the facility. "The longer we wait, the more victims there will be." Blade said.

"I'm with you, raccoon." Punisher said, making the couple sigh.

"They just don't get the concept of waiting, don't they, Nat?" Deckard asked.

"No, they don't, baby. But we'll go just to keep them from screwing things up any further." Natasha said as she kissed him and they followed Punisher and Blade.

They got inside the gates by riding at the bottom of transport trucks. Once they were inside the gate, the couple and anti heros snuck inside. The Shield couple knocked out the guards while the anti heros kill the ones they found. After some time, they got inside and came into a room with a window that had thousands of pods of humans in them.

"Are those people dead?" Blade asked.

"No. At least they don't look like it from what I can tell." Natasha said looking through her spy scope.

"That's a huge relief. Maybe we can still help them before Leviathan finishes with them." Deckard said.

Punisher and Blade looked and saw Cain and Wilson talking to someone. They growled at seeing them. "Let's go, Castle. Our work with Shield is finished." Blade said.

"You 2 need to forget about Cain and Wilson for now. We have our orders: get the Intel and get the hell out of here." Natasha said.

"Not us, Widow. Our cooperation ends now." Punisher said.

"Don't even think about going rogue on us, you 2. I won't give you any warnings. You should know that you both have huge bounties on your heads." Deckard said.

"I don't give a damn about a bounty. They can all try to kill me, but I'll make them wish they hadn't." Blade said.

"I've survive mob hits and bounty hunters, and I've kill them all. But if they do get me, they'd better not miss." Punisher said.

"Don't you two get it? Cain and Wilson are less important right now." Natasha said.

"I'm not letting Wilson live to kill or turn innocent people anymore. He was a part of organization of monsters that helped take people I cared about away from me and caused the deaths and misery. I will not continue to let it happen anymore." Blade said.

"And Cain's the one who provided the weapons that tore up my streets. And because of that, many innocent people are dead." Punisher said.

"Damn it, you two. Stop being short-sighted. There's a much bigger problem then you know right now. If we don't find out what Leviathan plans for those people, many more innocent people will die." Deckard said trying to reason with them.

Blade kicked Deckard away. "I refuse to be Fury's pawn again. You, your girlfriend, Fury and Shield can clean your own mess for a change." He said as he walked out of the room with Punisher.

"You alright, baby?" Natasha asked helping him up.

"Yeah. Seems the half-breed is as strong as Fury said he was. But let's just get the Intel and find them later." Deckard said as he kissed his girlfriend.

 **Meanwhile**

Cain and Wilson were walking when they were knocked out by Punisher and Blade. When they woke up, they saw the vigilante and Daywalker standing over them. "Now that you two have slept, you should be able to thank straight. Who are the humans in those pods?" Punisher asked.

"Orian will never let you leave here alive. He'll kill you slowly. You will both die a horrible death." Wilson said.

Blade grabbed him and drank his blood, seeing his memories. Not only could Blade feed his craving for blood, be could also see the memories of everyone's memories from drinking their blood. Once he was finished, Blade sliced Wilson in half, ashing him. While Punisher was distracted, Cain got his cell phone and pushed a button, making the phone let out a blinding flash of light. When the light was gone, Punisher saw that Cain had run but his cell phone was still there.

"I got what I needed from Wilson's memories. But I think it would be good to tell you someplace else before we have unwanted company." Blade said as Punisher got Cain's call phone.

"Alright, raccoon. But let's go find the shield agents first. The sooner we give them the information, the sooner we can get Fury off of both our backs and then we can both go back to doing what we do best." Punisher said as he walked with Blade to find Natasha and Deckard.

 **With Natasha and Deckard**

They had gotten to the computers and Natasha searched for the file. When she found it, she started to hack it when Deckard noticed that someone was above them. "Nat, finish the hack. I'll take care of him." He said as he jumped to the warrior-looking man and started to fight him in hand to hand combat. They were fighting quite evenly but Deckard noticed that something wasn't right. He smelled a familiar small and after a few minutes of fighting, knew who it was. "Elihas Starr."

Natasha finished the hack and jumped up to her lover. "This is Elihas Starr?"

"Hello, Natasha." Elihas said taking off his mask.

"It is you. But how is this possible? You're supposed to be dead." Deckard said.

"Wait, you betrayed us?" Natasha asked.

"I did it for you, Tasha, so we could finally be together." Elihas said.

"That's why you betrayed Shield and all you stood for, so you could turn Nat into what you've become?" Deckard asked.

"You shut the hell up, Jones. A Mutant like you could never understand what I've done for her. I was about to confess that I loved her until you came along. The moment I saw you with her after she met you, I knew I missed my chance. But I don't blame her. I was weak and not worthy of her. She's one of the greatest spies in the world, and on top of that she's a superhero. The whole time I was at Shield, she was always busy with missions and saving the world to notice a weak man like me." Elihas said.

"If you had feelings for me, why didn't you come to me and tell me? If you'd just have been honest about your feelings, we may have had something before I started dating Deckard." Natasha said.

"Yeah, Elihas. You could have approached her and told her that you loved her before I had feelings for Natasha. I would've accepted that and found someone to love." Deckard said.

"It didn't matter. It would've always been you and Natasha no matter what I did. But now I have the power to take her for myself." Elihas said.

"What about the people in those pods? What have you done to them?" Natasha asked.

"They've been bioengineered into living weapons. Some were spies. Recruited by Orion. Some of them have vampire blood in them, giving them all the abilities of a vampire. The serum for strengthening the body and the brainwashing technology: I developed the whole thing. And now I can give you that strength, too. And then we can finally be together." Elihas said as he walked closer to them.

"Where are these soldiers to be deployed?" Natasha asked.

"Everywhere in the world anytime they may be needed. And we'll sell them to the highest bidder, providing both sides of each conflict with them." Elihas said.

"That means there'll be more death wherever Leviathan goes." Natasha said.

"As long as they keep funding my research, I don't care who dies." Elihas said.

"I'm guessing Orion is the one who heads up this cell of Leviathan, right?" Deckard asked.

"Yeah. And he's got a very high rank in the organization. Who knows, maybe you could still have a command position in our army, if you give me Natasha." Elihas said with a smirk.

"One question: where did you get vampire blood from?" Deckard asked.

"Well, let's just say that it came from someone who Fury used to clean up one of his messes. When he was done with the mission, Fury secretly stole some of his blood in order to make super soldiers." Elihas said.

"He stole Blade's blood for super soldiers?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah. Join me, Natasha. And we can rebuild the world into what it should be." Elihas said holding his hand out.

"So I can be turned into one of the people in those pods? You're insane." Natasha said.

"You won't lay a hand on Natasha as long as I'm here." Deckard said as he got out his swords.

"Don't you get it? Shield is an organization that uses fear to keep people in line. Leviathan gives people the chance to fight back." Elihas said.

"Is that what your boss says so he can justify all of this? You've lost it, Elihas." Deckard said as he rushed at Elihas with Natasha. They continued to fight with him but it seemed that his body enhancements had increased his strength and durability, making it hard for the couple to land a hurting blow on him. The red alert sounded and explosives detonated. Elihas kicked them down the edge but Blade and Punisher caught them before they hit the floor. Punisher detonated explosives, separating them from Elihas, who walked away.

They got out of the facility and boarded a shuttle. "Did you get what you needed?" Blade asked.

"Yes. But the encryption is difficult to get through. Fortunately I know someone who can help us." Natasha said.

"Did you guys get what you needed?" Deckard asked.

"Well, Wilson's dead but Cain's not. Are you going to leave, raccoon? With Wilson dead, you're job's done." Punisher asked Blade.

"Well, I'm already deep in this to leave now. And besides that I want to hurt Fury and make sure that he never uses me as his pawn ever again. I'll stay until Leviathan is dealt with. After that, we go our separate ways." Blade said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, raccoon." Punisher said.

 **In Istanbul**

The Shield couple and anti heros went into an underwater base. While walking through, the agents were very surprised at seeing Punisher and Blade. Some had even heard of their reputations and we're amazed at what they had heard. While Natasha opened the security door, Frank noticed that one of the guards had a Semper Fi stamp on his arm.

"Marine corps, huh?" He asked, making him nod.

Blade looked at Frank as he raised his sleeve up, showing that he also had a Semper Fi stamp on his arm. "Castle, I need to show you something." He said as he reached into his coat and pulled out the V Project squad's tags.

"Where did you get those?" Frank asked.

Blade took off shades. "In Vietnam. There was a Marine Sergeant Major named Stan Davis. He was in Nam when he was subjected to a project that AIM was working on to make vampire super soldiers. When his missions stopped, his squad killed themselves because they couldn't live with what they did, but Stan didn't. He fought alongside me but died saving my life. But before he died, he made me promise to find someplace nice for what was left of him and his squad. But he also made me promise to tell his wife and little girl how much he loved them, especially his little girl Alice. I gave him my word that I would honor his dying wish, and I intend to keep my word."

"Blade, when this is over, let me help you keep your promise to Stan. He was a fellow Marine, and the Marines always honor their own. I know a great place for the tags, and I can give Stan's wife some of the money that I have to help her with her little girl. It's the least I can do." Punisher said.

"Alright, Frank. When this is over, we honor Stan's dying wish together." Blade said as he shook hands with Frank.

"You two done talking? We've got a job to finish." Deckard called out.

They went into the door and went inside the room that had a little bit of a mess, a little dog and someone who looked like a teenager sleeping. "Hey, Amadeus. Wake up." Deckard said as he shook the teenage genius, making him wake up.

"Hey, guys. Been a while. How've you two been?" Amadeus asked.

"Great. How about you? Come up with any good projects lately?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah. Say, how about you guys teach me some fighting moves? It'd really help me out someday." Amadeus asked.

"We'll think about it. For now, we need your help to save the world." Deckard said.

Amadeus looked at his dog and saw Blade and Punisher. "G-g-guys, could that be the Punisher and Blade?"

"Yeah. That's them. Punisher, Blade, meet Amadeus Cho. Young but talented at science enough to be the top genius at Shield." Deckard said.

"He looks like a middle schooler." Blade said.

"Don't mind them. We have a challenge for you, Amadeus: if you decrypt the data on this cell phone in 10 minutes, I'll find you a pretty girl to go on a date with." Deckard said holding Cain's cell phone.

"Oh, you are on." Amadeus said, taking the cell phone putting it in his computer and began the decryption. "Looks like a normal smartphone but it has pretty interesting software and security locks to keep out hackers."

"That's why we came to you, Amadeus. You can do it, right?" Deckard asked with a smirk.

"If I do it faster, will the girl be my girlfriend?" Amadeus asked.

"Urg, teenagers." Blade said.

"Relax, Raccoon." Frank said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly, the alarm on the computer went off and the cell phone let out a blinding flash of light. Deckard, Natasha, Punisher and Amadeus closed their eyes to block out the light until it was gone. "What the hell was that?" Punisher asked as he uncovered his eyes.

Suddenly, the intruder alarm went off. "That doesn't sound good." Amadeus said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Deckard said as he noticed that the dog was hiding in a corner. "What is it, boy?"

"Blade?" Punisher asked as they all looked at Blade, whose eyes were glowing red.

"Blade, what's wrong?" Natasha asked, to which Blade just kicked her into the computer.

"What is wrong with you, half-breed?" Deckard said.

"I think I know: the light's put him under mind control. Keep him away from the kid!" Punisher said as he kicked Blade away from Amadeus.

"Amadeus, turn that thing off." Natasha told him, to which he started to do just that.

The guards came in the room. "No! Stay back. We'll handle this." Deckard told them.

While Amadeus was trying to turn off the phone, Punisher, Deckard and Natasha rushed to Blade and fought him to keep him from hurting anyone. The now mind-controlled hybrid attacked them but they were holding their own against him until Blade kicked Deckard and Natasha away. Punisher tried to punch him but Blade grabbed his hands and bit into his neck, drinking his blood. While Blade couldn't turn evil humans, he could still turn the ones who were good but only if he wanted to save them, which he had never done before. He finished and threw Castle away as Natasha and Deckard got back up again.

Amadeus couldn't hack the phone to turn it off so he grabbed it, ran to a incinerator and threw it inside. In a matter of minutes, the phone was destroyed, stopping the mind control on Blade. "W-what happened?" He asked before he looked and saw that Frank was on the floor. When Blade saw the bite marks, he gasped as the guards held their weapons on him.

"Wait. Everyone stand down. He was being controlled." Natasha said trying to get the guards to lower their weapons.

"It wasn't his fault. Just let us talk to him." Deckard said as one of the guards took Frank out of the room for medical attention.

"There's nothing to talk about, Jones." Blade said, making them look at him.

"Blade, what are you?" Deckard asked.

"Don't. I'm so sorry." Blade said as he got out all of his weapons, dropped them to the floor and put his hands out. The guards put restraints on Blade and took him to a holding cell.

 **Later**

Natasha and Deckard went to check on Frank and the doctor told them that he would be turning into a vampire within a few hours. When the doctor left, they told him everything that Elihas told them, including Fury secretly stealing Blade's blood for a super soldier project. After that, Frank told them that he wanted to talk to Blade but they told him that they would need to talk to Fury first as Blade was in a holding cell. After that, they left and contacted Fury.

"Elihas told us that he developed brainwashing technology to control the Leviathan soldiers. The same thing was used on Blade. He didn't know what he was doing when he bit Castle." Natasha said.

"I decide when he gets let out. I'm more than tempted to lock him in the worst prison in the world and leave him to rot." Fury said.

"Why? Because he broke your arms? You brought that on yourself, Fury. Let him out of that cell." Deckard told him.

"Since when did you two become Blade's best friends?" Fury asked.

"Hey, despite being half vampire, Blade still has his humanity. We did break the code on the device. We need to launch an Alpha strike before the Leviathan soldiers are spread across the world." Natasha said.

"From what you saw, Leviathan's brainwashing technology is very powerful. It can turn anyone into a living weapon. If that's true, we can't despatch the Avengers." Fury said.

"So you knew about the technology?" Deckard asked beginning to get angry.

"We weren't sure. But there is the possibility that some of our past Shield projects may have been compromised. Among them was mind control research." Fury said.

"So that's why you assigned me, Deckard, Punisher and Blade. For the same reason." Natasha said.

"Yeah. We figured if one or all of you were brainwashed, we'd be able to deal with it. We would find a way to free you if that happened."

"But you'd probably want Blade killed, wouldn't you? Because you can't control him, and as payback, right?" Deckard asked.

"Maybe I would have." Fury said making the couple growl at him.

"Elihas may have taken some of the blood samples you had from certain people with abilities to create the soldiers. But there is one other thing he told us." Natasha said.

"What's that?"

"He told us that you took Blade's blood from him after you used him to clean up another one of your messes. Is that true?" Deckard asked.

"Yes. If I couldn't control him, I would've had clones of him created." Fury said.

"And I'm guessing that you would've ordered them to kill him when they were ready?" Deckard asked.

"Yes. Then I would have used them to wipe out every vampire in the world. But we don't have time for this. Get your heads in the game, find and destroy the Leviathan soldiers." Fury ordered.

"And what about Blade and Castle?" Natasha asked.

"Kill Castle before he turns into a vampire. As for Blade, leave him in that cell. His vampire hunting days are done. It's time for him to register and work for me, or be left in a deep, dark cell to rot for the rest of his eternal life." Fury said before Deckard shot the screen with one of his guns.

"Over our dead bodies, you bastard." Deckard said as he walked with Natasha to Blade's cell. "Blade?"

"How are you two?" Blade asked.

"We're fine. Thanks for asking." Deckard said.

"Blade, there's something you should know: Fury wants to keep you in this cell to rot, but we won't let him do that. The world still needs you." Natasha said.

"I should be left in here to rot. When I came to this world I vowed to never feed on innocent people. Now look at what's happened to Frank. He and I made a deal to give the family of a Marine that I avenged closure. But I fed on Frank, breaking my vow. This is what I deserve for that." Blade said.

"Blade, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know what you were doing when you bit Frank. It was Orion and Elihas who made you do it. They're the ones who should be punished. We need to stop them before the bio-soldiers are selled to the highest bidder and spread throughout the world. " Natasha said.

"How's Frank?" Blade asked concerned.

"He wants to talk to you. We told him something that you're going to want to hear. But he said that only he would get to tell you. Believe us, Blade, you need to hear what he has to say." Deckard said.

"Alright. Take me to him." Blade said. The couple then took him to Frank at the medical station. When they got there, Blade went inside while Deckard and Natasha stayed put and watched through the window.

"Hey, Raccoon." Frank said.

"Frank, I'm so sorry." Blade said walking to Frank's side.

"It wasn't your fault." Frank said.

"I don't see it that way." Blade said.

"Listen to me. You wanna blame someone? Blame Leviathan and Fury."

"Fury?"

"Yeah. About what Black Widow and her boyfriend told me: Some of those Leviathan soldiers are vampires. Fury secretly stole some of your blood when you cleaned up one of his messes. He wanted to create vampire super soldiers. To do that, he needed your blood. Leviathan took it and made some of them into vampires." Frank told Blade.

"Fury." Blade growled while clutching his fists.

"Listen to me, Blade. You can't go after Leviathan."

"The hell I can't." Blade said.

"If they get you under their control again, I don't think Fury won't even try to save you. He'll more than likely order you to be killed." Frank said groaning in pain as he felt the vampire virus beginning to take hold. "You're gonna have to finish me off. I don't want to be turned into one of them."

"Don't ask me to do that." Blade said not wanting to kill someone who he was beginning to see as a friend.

"You of all people must know what happens when a human is turned into a vampire. Once it happens, there's no coming back. Give me my gun." Frank told Blade.

"No."

"Give me that damn gun." Frank said with a little bit of force.

Blade then went over to Frank's weapons, got one of his guns and handed it to him. "Now walk away, you stubborn son of a bitch." Frank said as Blade looked at him with sadness. "Walk the fuck away." Frank said.

Blade did as he was told and walked out of the room as he heard the gunshot. When he came out, Deckard and Natasha walked with him. "Blade, I know that you probably don't want to hear it, but we're truly sorry." Deckard said.

"Thank you, Deckard, both of you." Blade said.

"So what are you going to do? Frank told you not to go after them, but I don't think you're going to listen to him." Natasha said.

"No I'm not. I'm going to avenge Frank and get revenge on Leviathan and Fury. And you two are going to help me. But first I need to do something. Is there any spray paint around here?"

"I got some. But what do you need it for?" Deckard asked handing Blade a can of white spray paint.

"You'll see." Blade said as he walked into a room and closed the door. After 30 minutes, Blade came out with his weapons and shades, but it seemed that his body armor had a raccoon looking skull that seemed to match his skull it also had vampire fangs on it. Blade had painted a raccoon vampire skull similar to the Punisher's.

"Doing that to honor Frank? He'd be either insulted or proud." Natasha said.

"But you gotta admit that it does look cool on you." Deckard said.

"Let's go. I think I know where the auction for the soldiers is taking place." Blade said.

"Where?" Deckard asked.

"Where else would they sell weapons without attracting the attention of Shield and the Avengers? It would have to be the one place they had no jurisdiction over. Where do you think that could be?" Blade asked.

"Madripoor. Our favorite place." Natasha said with a smirk.

"Figured they would sell them there. It's a Haven for every criminal in the world." Deckard said as they walked out of the base and got a shuttle and began to head to Madripoor. On the way, Natasha called some friends. After she was through, she watched the news and found out that some of the bio-soldiers had been set loose on civilians as a demonstration of the soldiers power.

"There's no time to waste, you two. We have to get there before all the soldiers are sold, most likely to super villains." Blade said.

 **Meanwhile on Madripoor**

Elihas was watching as the auction was taking place. Consisting of super villains like Zemo, Graviton and a few others. As he was watching, a guard spoke to him. "Sure, it's them. Black Widow, Deckard Jones, and Blade. But the Punisher isn't with them."

"And the Avengers?" Elihas asked.

"Negative, sir. No sign of them." The guard said.

"Alright, I'll go out and take care of them personally." Elihas said.

 **With Blade and Shield couple**

They had gotten on the island and were heading to where the auction was taking place. "Blade, do you smell that?" Deckard asked as he sniffled the air.

"Yes. Some of the bio-vampire soldiers." Blade said as the soldiers came out from where they were and started to attack them. Blade got out his sword, called upon his full vampire strength and began to kill some of the vampire soldiers with his sword as the shield couple dealt with the soldiers who were still human. But no matter how many soldiers were dealt with, there were always more coming.

They surrounded the three until Blade and Deckard smell something toxic. Suddenly the soldiers were punched through none other than the Hulk. "So that's the Hulk, huh? He's every bit as powerful as I've heard." Blade said.

Deckard and Natasha looking up at one of the buildings and saw Elihas. He tried to brainwash the shield couple and Blade but they closed their eyes until Hulk threw one of the soldiers at him, making him get out of the way. "How is that possible? How could Hulk not be brainwashed?" Blade asked.

"Ya got me to thank for that, guys." The voice of Amadeus said as Hulk turned around to show that he was on the Hulk's back. Put this over your eyes, guys. This let's you receive a nanosolution that won't accept the brainwashing." He said as he threw the device to Deckard, who put it on first before handing it to Natasha.

"What about Blade?" Deckard asked.

"I've made some special shades just like the pair he's wearing that has the exact same solution." Amadeus said throwing Blade the special shades, which he quickly put on.

"Thanks for that." Blade said as he saw Elihas make a run for it. "Get him, you two. He's all yours."

"Right." Deckard said he he chased after Elihas with Natasha while killing a few guards. When they finally caught up with him, he jumped down and they followed. When they landed, they began to fight. Deckard gave Natasha one of his swords and they engaged Elihas.

"So I see that one of your new partners couldn't make it to the party, Natasha." Elihas said.

"Shut the hell up, Elihas. You are going to pay for what you made Blade do. You forced him to break his vow of feeding on innocent people." Deckard said as he kicked Elihas in the gut and face.

"Punisher wasn't exactly innocent, now was he?" Elihas said as he punched Natasha.

"Even so, you helped to make Blade do something he never wanted to do, hurt my Natasha and betrayed us all. For that, you're gonna die." Deckard said.

"I did this for you, Natasha. Everything I did was for you." Elihas said.

"That's no excuse for all the innocent people you let die because of Leviathan. I would have loved you before I had feelings for Deckard, but now, as far as I'm concerned, you're nothing to me but a traitor now." Natasha said.

After Elihas grabbed Natasha and tried to choke her, Deckard managed to get behind him and cut him down lengthwise with his sword, killing him and making him drop Natasha. "You okay, Nat?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Deck." She said as she kissed her boyfriend. "Don't forget, when this is over, we're going to our penthouse to have a lot of fun." She said in a seductive tone.

"Can't wait, babe." Deckard said as he kissed her deeply, making her moan before they separated and went to find Orion and stop the soldiers.

While this was happening, four flying figures were heading to the building where the auction was taking place. To get them in, Hawkeye fired his arrows at the building. When they hit, they exploded, opening a door for the flying figures consisting of Iron Man, War Machine, Captain Marvel, and Thor. After a few seconds, the hero's began to fight with the soldiers and the super villains.

Hulk and Blade got inside the building and joined in the fight, with Amadeus jumping off of Hulk and running outside. Blade fought with the soldiers who were vampires while leaving the others to the heros. As Grim Reaper tried to attack Blade, he was blasted away by Iron Man, who landed in front of him. "So you're Blade, huh? Nice to see you're as furry as they say."

"Less talking, more fighting, hero." Blade said. Some of the villains started to join in the fight but some of them were defeated along with the Leviathan soldiers.

As the fight continued, Natasha and Deckard got to Orion's part of the building and took battle stances. "You must be Oroin, right?" Deckard asked.

"Yes. Where is Elihas?" Orion asked as he got up and took off his clock.

"He won't be working for you or anyone else anymore." Natasha said.

"Then you two will join him in death." Orion said as he blasted the couple with his red shock blasts. They got back up as Orion spoke. "Why don't you join me? There is a place for the two of you in Leviathan. In the long history of our world, the people with the power were ruthless and the oppressed were at their mercy! We were weak, now we're strong. Leviathan saved Elihas and made him strong. Don't you want to feel that power."

"Shut up. You're nothing but a terrorist with delusions of grandeur. We may not be able to save the world, but we're damn sure gonna try." Natasha said as she and Deckard rushed at Orion while avoiding his shock blasts. They got close to him and kicked him down hard. Natasha kicked his belt, making a small device fly out of it. That must be a kill switch for the soldiers in as they'd be turned against Leviathan. Destroy it, Deck."

"Got it, Nat." Deckard quickly got the device. He dropped it to the floor and stumped on it, breaking it. When it was broken, the soldiers shut down, making some of the villains leave to avoid being captured.

Blade got into Orion's part of the room and looked at him. "So you're the one who caused all this." Blade said as Orion prepared to fire his big shock blast at Natasha but Deckard got in front of her, taking the hit.

"Satisfied with your heroics? You were willing to go through all this and put your life on the line to protect just one woman. You fool. In the end you sacrificed yourself in vein for no good reason. Now you and your woman will disappear altogether!" Orion said as he prepared his big blast. But before he could fire, he was suddenly kicked away from them by Blade.

Orion tried to fire at Blade, with him getting hit a few times but Blade kept coming at him. "This is for what you made me do." Blade said as he kicked Orion in the face. "This is for what you did to all those innocent people!" Blade said as as sliced through Orion's knees. "And this is for Frank! He said as he prepared the Chaotic moon technique. Purple shadow energy formed around Blade and he slashed at Orion and ran his sword through Orion's head where the red glass was, making him fall to the floor, dead.

When Blade looked at Deckard, he saw that his wound had already healed. "You alright, Deckard?"

"Yeah. Thanks Blade. I gotta say what you did to finish off Orion was badass. You gotta teach me how to do that." Deckard said.

"Maybe one day, but not now." Blade said, making him fake pout.

"Don't feel bad, baby. I'm sure he'll change his mind one of these days." Natasha said.

 **Later at morning**

The helicarrier had gotten to Madripoor and the shield agents rounded up the villains and the Leviathan soldiers who were human. They also put Orion and Elihas's bodies in body bags, much to Fury's frustration. He then walked up to Blade. "I realize now that it was a mistake to bring you and Castle into this, Blade. A big mistake. We needed both Orion and Elihas alive. They were critical in our efforts to uncover everything that Leviathan was up to. At the very least we could have gotten Orion if you hadn't killed him."

Blade grabbed Fury's arms. "I told you before, Fury. I don't work for you or for Shield. I operate on my own terms and do what needs to be done when you won't. And I've got a newsflash for you: I don't give a damn about weather you like it or not!" He said as he began to break Fury's arms and legs, making him yell in pain.

"Natasha, Deckard, kill him." Fury ordered.

"Sorry, Fury. Your not giving us orders right now." Deckard said.

"I order you to kill him!" Fury yelled before he was kicked in the face by Natasha, knocking him out.

"You two could get arrested for that." Blade said.

"Well, right now, we don't give a shit." Natasha said smiling.

"Um, Blade. There's something you need to see." Amadeus said walking up to them. He brought up a tablet and showed Blade footage of Frank being taken by vampires as he was to be transported to where his family was buried. "It seems that there trying to turn Punisher into a vampire so they can have a weapon to kill you."

"Blade, what are you going to do?" Deckard said.

"I'm going to find Frank and kill the vampires who took him. But first I need to do something. You two can help me if you want but I don't want anything to get in my way." Blade said.

"We'll help you find him. But first, Nat and I have business to take care of back home. Let us know the moment you get a lead on him." Deckard said as he took Natasha to a shuttle as Blade entered one as well. Once they were away from the island, they went separate ways from each other to take care of their own business.

 **Later at Natasha and Deckard's penthouse**

They had gotten to their penthouse and when they entered the room, Natasha locked the door and activated the soundproof walls. Once that was done, Deckard pulled her in his arms and kissed her lustfully. Deckard's tongue met Natasha's lips, asking for permission to enter. Natasha obligated and opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to enter and dance with hers. "Mmmmm." Natasha moaned.

Deckard put his hands on her breasts and Natasha broke the kiss and unzipped her leather suit, showing her bare breasts to him. "Aren't you gonna start sucking on them, baby?" Natasha asked seductively.

Deckard stared at Natasha as she moved her breasts around while moaning. He then hungrily brought his head down and started to suck on her nipples, making her moan in pleasure. "Uh, oh, yeah, Deck. Keep sucking them. Oooh!"

Deckard continued to suck on her breasts while playing with them, occasionally switching between them until Natasha brought back up to kiss him lustfully. As they kissed, Deckard reached down and started to rub the front of her pants. Natasha smiled and took off her pants and panties, revealing her pussy to him.

Natasha removed his upper clothes and he threw her on the bed. Deckard then kissed her hard, forcing loud moans from her. He kissed down her body until he got to her pussy. He then started to lick and suck on it, making her moan in pleasure.

"Uh-uh-uh, oh Deck! Right there! Right there!" Natasha moaned.

Deckard continued to lick and suck on Natasha's pussy and in a matter of minutes, she came in his mouth. After he swallowed her juices, Natasha flipped them over so she was on top and kissed him again.

"Oh, Deck, baby, your cock is so hard. I'm going to enjoy licking and sucking it. Want me to suck your dick, baby." Natasha asked seductively as she took his pants and underwear off and began jerking him off.

"Oh yeah, Nat" Deckard said.

Natasha started licking the head of Deckard's cock before taking it into her mouth. "Oh yeah, Nat. Just like that." Deckard said putting his hand on her head. Natasha sucked on Deckard hard, deep-throating him before he came inside her mouth. She swallowed every drop and came back up for a kiss.

Deckard flipped them over so he was on top of her, grabbing her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Put it in, baby. Fuck me now." Natasha ordered in a seductive tone. Deckard kissed her one more time before thrusting into her. "Uuh, give me a few minutes." Natasha said. After a few minutes, she wiggled her hips. "Go."

Deckard began thrusting into her hard, making Natasha moan loudly. "Fuck me, baby. Do it harder!" Natasha moaned. Deckard thrusted his hips hard against her holding her ass tightly. Deckard suddenly pulled out of her and put her on her hands and knees. Natasha looked over her shoulder and saw him rub her ass as he placed his cock near her asshole. Natasha nodded and Deckard plunged his dick into Natasha's ass.

"OH SHIT!" Natasha yelled as Deckard starting fucking her ass. "Yes, baby! Fuck my ass! Fuck me like a bitch! Uh! Uh! Uh! Oh fuck!"

"Wow, Nat. Your ass is still tight" Deckard said as he thrusted harder and faster into her.

"FUCK! SHIT! FUCK ME LIKE A HORNY WHORE! I'M YOUR SLUTTY BITCH!" Natasha yelled in ecstasy, lust having taken over her completely.

"What are you, Natasha?" Deckard whispered in her ear.

I'M YOUR BAD LITTLE BITCH! FUCKING PUNISH ME! FUCK ME LIKE A HORNY LITTLE BITCH! I'M YOURS FOR THE REST OF MY FUCKING LIFE!" Natasha yelled out.

"Yes you are, baby. I'm about to cum." Deckard said.

"INSIDE! CUM IN MY SEXY ASS!" Natasha yelled out. Deckard thrusted harder and faster and shot his cum in her ass. Natasha breathed heavily and suddenly flipped them over so she was on top. Natasha straddled him, her pussy dripping wet and Deckard's cum dripping from her ass.

She smirked as he grabbed his cock at her pussy before dropping down on it, moaning like a whore as she felt how big he was. "Fuck!" She said as she started bouncing up and down on Deckard's dick and placing her hands on his chest. "Oh shit! This feels so fucking good." Natasha moaned before leaning down and locking her lips with his as she rolled her hips up and down.

They made out until Natasha pulled away with a load moan as she was starting to feel her climax coming at the same time as Deckard.

"Natasha I'm going to cum." Deckard said as he put his hands on her ass.

"Me, too. Cum in me, baby. Fill me with your cum!" Natasha moaned. She started bouncing faster and faster as she reached her climax. He reached his as well, sending his cum into her womb. When they were done, Natasha got off of Deckard and laid down next to him.

"So, how did you like that, Nat?" Deckard asked.

"It was the greatest pleasure I've felt in mouths, baby." Natasha said.

"Do you think Blade will find Frank?" Deckard asked.

"I know he will. He won't stop looking for him until he finds him. When he does, we'll be there." Natasha said putting her head on his chest.

"Anyway, babe, let's get some sleep. I got a feeling that our work with Blade isn't over yet." Deckard said as he kissed her head.

"Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, babe." Deckard said as they fell asleep together.

 **Meanwhile with Blade**

Blade had tracked Cain to Miami and was heading into the club that he was into from the back. He saw that Cain was heading to the men's room and quickly snuck in. When Cain was finished, he turned to walk out when the lights turned off. "What the hell?" He asked before he saw a bright white raccoon skull with vampire fangs.

When he saw who was standing in front of him, he gasped in fear. "The Punisher sends his regards. Give mine to Wilson and Frost when you see them in hell." Blade said as Cain screamed in terror before the hybrid ran his sword through his head.

 **There you go, guys. Avengers Confidential is complete. Next chapter will be the Blade 2 movie. Punisher will obviously take over Whistler's role and a certain tigress will finally make her appearance. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go, guys, the Blade 2 movie has begun. Blade will rescue a friend of his. After that, a certain tigress will finally make her appearance. She will also reveal to Blade that a threat to humans and vampires alike is out for revenge, forcing Blade to ally with the monsters that he has sworn to kill. At the end, Blade will gain a new ally and love interest. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

 _Forget what you think you know, vampires exist_ **.** _My name is Blade. I was born half humanoid_ _raccoon, half vampire. They call me the Daywalker. I have all their strengths and none of their weaknesses and while I have the bloodthirst, my other half overcomes the need to drink as much blood as a normal vampire. 2 years ago I met a man who shared my view of Justice: Frank Castle aka the Punisher. He and I allied to battle a common enemy and I gave him the weapons to hunt with: silver, garlic and even sunlight. 2 years ago he was attacked and bitten by me. After I seemingly avenged the man I began to see as a friend, Vampires took him and turned him into the thing I hate most. I should have finished him off, now I'm hunting him. I will find my friend, and nothing will stand in my way._

 **In Prague**

Five vampires were running for their lives as Blade was chasing after them. Blade had finally tracked down the Vampires who took Frank 2 years ago and he was determined to rescue his friend or kill him if he was turned. "Daywalker's here! Stop him!" One of the vampires said as 2 more vampire came out but Blade used his gaive to ash them.

Blade then jumped up and ran on the ceiling as 2 of the vampires stopped. "Where is he?" One of them asked before Blade jumped down and ashed them both with his sword.

The other 3 vampires got to the fire escape and 2 of them slide down the ladder. When they got down, they got on their motorcycles and tried to go through the only road that would lead them away from the building but it was blocked by a car. The 3rd vampire fell off the ladder and onto the ground because he wasn't wearing gloves to protect his hands. When he got up, he tried to run but Blade caught up with them and ashed him with his glaive. He then saw the ones on motorcycles ride towards him threw his glaive at them, making them separate. Blade then jumped out of the way of the red motorcycle and kicked the vampire off of it. The second one tried to ran over Blade but he back-flipped into the air and cut the vampire's head off with his sword.

Blade then walked up to the last vampire, who coward in fear. "No. No. I don't know where they keep him." He said as Blade grabbed his helmet.

"Take me to him now." Blade said.

"Please. I don't know." He said before Blade shoved his head into the moving motorcycle wheel. "He shot himself and then turned! We just kept him alive!" He said as Blade put his head closer to the wheel, making his helmet break. "I-i'll take you. I'll take you!" He said as he continued to scream.

 **At a halfway house**

4 vàmpires were chilling out when they heard banging on the door. One of them went to check it out and put his ear to the door. "It's me, Rush, let me in." When the vampire unlocked the door, a blade came through the door and ashed him, making the other vampires get up.

When Blade kicked the door open, the Vampires pointed their guns at him but he moved Rush in front of the bullets, making them shoot him instead. Blade used his glaive to ash 2 of the Vampires but the other one ran towards the hallway. Blade moved forward and entered the hallway as the vampire went to attack him but he kicked Rush out of the way and quickly ashed the other vampire with one of his stakes. Blade heard someone speaking, put his stake away and got out his sword. One vampire jumped down but Blade raised his sword up and ashed him. 3 more came at Blade but called upon a wind slash, ashing all 3 of them.

Blade turned to Rush and cut his head off, ashing him as well before he went through the other room. He walked up to a vat of blood and got out a flashlight, seeing the face of the man he'd been tracking for 2 years.

"My friend, look at what they've done to you." Blade said as he walked to the lever and opened the vat, spilling out the blood and leaving Frank hanging on lines. Blade got out his sword and cut the lines, making Frank fall to the floor. Blade knelt down and turned Frank's face to him as he prepared to get one of his stakes out.

He then saw Frank open his eyes for a few seconds before he passed out again. Blade took his hand off the stake. "Let's go home." Blade said as he lifted Frank up and carried him over his shoulder to the car. Once Blade got Frank in the trunk, he quickly headed to his workshop. Once he got inside the workshop, he was approached by Natasha and Deckard.

"So Blade, any luck tonight?" Deckard asked.

"Yes. Cut the lights." Blade said.

Natasha turned off the guard lights as Blade opened the trunk, revealing Frank to the former shield agents. "You found him. Is he-" Natasha asked before Blade cut her off.

"Yes. Give me a hand." Blade said as they took Frank to a cell that was meant to keep things inside. "Did you bring what I asked?"

"Yeah. An accelerated retroviral detox, designed to make anyone grow cold turkey in one night." Natasha said before injecting Frank.

"Good. Let me have a second alone with him." Blade said.

"No problem, Raccoon." Deckard said as he left the room with his girlfriend.

Blade leaned down. "If there's anything left of you in there, Frank, listen to me. In the morning those blinds are going to open, whether your cured or not." He said before he left the room and locked the door.

"Is there anything else we can do to help you, Blade?" Natasha asked.

"I think he needs to be alone right now, Nat. Let's go to our room." Deckard said as he took Natasha to their room as blade went to his.

When Blade got into his room, he opened a little box and uncovered the very gun Frank had shot himself with to keep from becoming a creature of darkness. As Blade looked at the gun, he remembered the day Frank had told Blade to finish him off.

 **Flashback**

" _Listen to me, Blade. You're gonna have to finish me off." Frank said._

" _No." Blade said._

" _Give me that damn gun." Frank said with a little bit of force._

 _Blade walked up to Frank's weapons and got one of his guns. He then went back to Frank and handed the gun to him. "Now walk away, you stubborn son of a bitch." Frank said._

 _Blade walked out of the room as he heard the gunshot._

 **Flashback end**

Morning had finally come and Blade was prepared to finish Frank off if he was not cured. Blade went to the cell and opened the blinds, letting the sunlight in. He saw that Frank was not on the stool and walked to a darkened wall where Frank had moved to. "How do you feel?"

Frank leaned out of the darkness, showing his usual face. "Like hammered shit." He said. Blade smirked at seeing that his friend was back to his old self.

Frank got up and walked to Blade. "It's nice to see you, Raccoon." He said before he noticed the raccoon skull on Blade's body armor. "You spayed that on your body armor?"

"I thought you had died when you shot yourself. I wanted to honor your memory by doing that." Blade explained.

"It actually suits you, Blade. Keep it on you." Frank said before Blade walked out of the cell and showed Frank to a sink. "How'd you find me?"

"I started out in Moscow then Romania. They kept moving you around." Blade answered.

"How long was I gone? Mouths?" Frank asked.

"Too long for my liking." Blade answered as he put his shades on. "You'll be pleased to know that Cain will not be hurting any innocent person ever again. I tracked him down and gave him your regards."

"Thank you, Blade. How about Stan's dying wish? Did you fulfill it?" Frank asked.

"No. I wasn't going to do that until I knew that you were cured. We made a deal to honor Stan's dying wish together and I wasn't going to do it without you. But in the event that I had to kill you, I would have honored Stan's dying wish without you." Blade said.

"Well, give me some time to process things and we'll deliver on our deal." Frank said.

Blade led Frank to a room where his body armor and weapons were. Frank then put them on while he told Blade what the vampires did to him. "They tortured me almost to death and then let me heal in that vat of blood so they could go at it again. Sorry sons of bitches got what they deserved in my opinion." He said as he finished. He then heard a scream of pleasure. "What was that?"

"Well, let's just say that I have 2 allies who just got finished having "fun." Blade said as he and Frank walked up to a room knocked. After a few minutes, the door opened.

"Frank? You're up." Natasha said as she hugged him.

Deckard walked up to them and put his hands around Natasha. "Nice to see you back on your feet, Soldier."

"Tell me something, you two. What are Fury's pet agents doing here?" Frank asked.

"We're not working for Fury anymore, Frank. Me and Deck are done with him and his secrets. After Orion was taken out of the picture, we decided to work with Blade to find you." Natasha said.

"We'll be heading back to the Avengers once we know everything's cool." Deckard said as they went to the workplace.

"So you finally saw what kind of man Fury is, huh?" Frank asked.

"Yes. When we found out that Fury was going to use Blade's blood for clones that he would have ordered to kill Blade after they were completed, we decided that we would leave Shield and become full-time Avengers once you were ok." Natasha said.

"About time." Frank said before the motion sensors went off.

"Motion sensors on 3, guys." Natasha said.

"Human?" Blade asked.

"Body temperature is 50, it must be vampires." Natasha said as Blade ran to his room and got his sword.

"Looks like they're using magnesium flares. Are these bullets silver?" Frank said as he got an AK-47 from the weapons Depot.

"Yeah." Natasha said as she got by the switch that would turn on the guard lights. Deckard ran in front of the guard lights as Blade got in front of them as well.

While they were preparing, two vampires that were dressed like ninjas with special goggles were jumping through the bars on the ceiling. They dropped down and Frank tried shooting at them but they dodged out of the way and one of them easily disarmed Frank, knocking him out as well. The other one who looked female saw Blade and got out her swords.

"Guard lights." Blade said, making Natasha turn on the lights. The vampire came at Blade and began to fight with him. Surprisingly they were evenly matched at swordsmanship. They blocked, dodged, and countered every move the other made. The other vampire unloaded the clip from Frank's gun and went to engage Blade but Deckard intercepted him and fought with the vampire. After a few minutes, Deckard kicked the vampire away as Blade kicked one of the vampire's swords out if her hands. Blade and the female vampire then got Into a stand off.

"Neyla, put your sword away." The other vampire told her, making her do just that. "Your friend shot first. We are here to deliver a message. We represent the ruling body of the vampire nation. They're offering you a truce and they want to meet with you." He said as he offered Blade an object, which he took.

"Natasha." Blade said, making her turn the lights off while the others turned on. Blade then saw that the female vampire had a purple tail. "Take off your masks." Blade said.

The male vampire took off his mask as the female took off hers. "My name is Asad. This is Neyla." He said as Neyla took off her mask, revealing her face to Blade.

"If you're wondering what I am, I'm an evolved animal like you. My mother was from the very same world you came from, but I was born in this world. My father will explain the rest later. You have been the vampires most feared enemy. But now there's something else loose on the streets, something far worse than you." Neyla said.

 **Later**

A helicopter was flying to where the leader of the Vampires was located. While on the way, Neyla was staring at Blade. "Why are you staring at him? Curious?" Natasha asked.

"Yes. I've only heard about Blade from stories my father told me. He always said that Blade was a monster from every vampire's nightmares, but I've also heard that he is a hero from the humans that I've encountered. Frankly I'm a little confused about why he agreed to come along so easily." Neyla said.

"I only agreed to come along to find out if you're telling me the truth about something far worse than me." Blade said.

"And also if this is a trap, just remember that none of us are easy to kill." Deckard said.

"Believe it or not, I'm not like the other vampires. While I am a pureblood, I've always had a strong sense of Justice. I've never fed on innocent people, only the ones who were pure evil." Neyla said.

"Sounds like you're just like Blade and Punisher when it comes to justice. But you'll have to prove that through your actions instead of your words. That's how you'll earn our trust." Natasha said.

The helicopter landed at a base and they all entered the building. Neyla used the vampire needle device to open the doors. "You sure about this, Raccoon?" Frank asked.

"If I'm not, we'll kill them all." Blade said as he followed the Vampires to the next room. Blade gave Neyla the device that opened the door when she finished pushing the buttons and put it in the control panel, making the door open.

When it was full opened, they went inside and saw a vampire who looked centuries old, judging by his pale white skin. "Father." Neyla said, making the old Vampire turn around.

"Blade, this is overlord Eli Damaskinos." Asad said.

"Welcome, Daywalker." Damaskinos said, taking his daughter's hand. "It has been said be proud of your enemy and enjoy his success. In that regard, I should thank you." Damaskinos looked at Natasha, Deckard and Punisher. "Natasha Romanoff, Deckard Jones, and Frank Castle, also known as the Punisher. I trust your time with our greatest enemy has been benefiting."

"What could you possibly want to thank me for, Damaskinos?" Blade asked the ancient vampire.

"Eliminating Deacon Frost. You did us a favor." A man named Karel Kounen said as he held out his hand. Blade took his hand and saw the glyh.

"You're human." Blade said.

"I'm a lawyer." Kounen said.

"As you may know, vampirism is a horrible virus carried in the saliva of predators. In 72 hours it spreads through the human bloodstream, creating new parasitic origins." Damaskinos said.

"Like cancer"

"Cancer with a purpose." Damaskinos said.

"Unfortunately viruses evolve, too. We've encountered a new one. We dubbed it the Reaper Strain. And like any virus, it appears to have found a carrier." Kounen said as he show Blade and his allies a monitor. "There, Jared Nomak."

"Born a vampire like my daughter. But unlike the rest of us, however he feeds on Vampires as well as humans. And unlike you or my sweet Neyla, he doesn't have a "sense of justice." Damaskinos said.

"Which means, unlike us, he feeds on innocent people. And his Vampire victims don't die, they turn and become carriers." Neyla said.

"You've got to understand that these things are like crack addicts. They need to feed daily. Nomak's been up for 72 hours. By our estimates, there are already a dozen reapers. There'll be hundreds before the week is out. Thousands within a matter of mouths. Do the math." Asad said.

"And let me get this right, old man. You want me to hunt them for you?" Blade asked Damaskinos.

"When they are finished with us, who do you think they'll turn on next? Your precious humans. Not one of them will be left." Damaskinos told him.

"We spent 2 years training a small tactical unit: The Bloodpack. We want you to lead them." Kounen said.

"2 years?" Blade asked.

"They've been training to hunt you." Neyla said.

"And what about you?" Punisher asked.

"I've been training only to test Blade's fighting skills and swordsman skills. In case you didn't know, I despise guns. They're too loud and clumsy and they're for cowards, especially when they're used against innocent children. But I do use these retractable blades. They have a shooting mechanism and a laser pointer for good aiming." Neyla said.

One question, Damaskinos, how did Neyla get to this world if she's from the world I came from?" Blade asked.

"A few months after Frost left your old world, I followed him along with my men and explored the india of that world. Neyla's mother was already with child when I found her, struggling to survive a sickness for the sake of her child. I persuaded her to leave with me to this world and attempted to turn her and her child. Unfortunately, the vampire genes went into the child and her mother died in childbirth, but not before naming the child Neyla. She was born a vampire but unfortunately, she had inherited the weaknesses of our kind as well as our strengths. Since she was born, I've been raising her as her mother would have wanted.

"And I'll be forever grateful to you for all you've done for me, father." Neyla said as she hugged her father.

 **Later the next day at the workshop**

"So what do you think, Daywalker?" Deckard asked.

"I don't trust any of them." Blade said.

"What do you really think?" Frank asked.

"They'll betray me the instant this Nomak and his reapers are dead." Blade answered.

"But you know the threat the reapers pose right now. Seems we don't have a choice. But tell me what you think about this Neyla." Natasha said.

"From what Damaskinos told me, her past is similar to mine, but I'm not convinced that he told me the whole truth. Neyla says she shares the same views on justice that me and Frank do, but won't believe that until she proves it through her actions instead of her words. But for now, I'll play their little game, but only because the reapers are a bigger threat to the humans." Blade said.

"Then why do I think that this is just another mess we're going to clean up and they're just shitting bricks because they're not on the top of the food chain?" Frank asked walking away.

"Blade, I'm really worried about Frank. We know that you consider him a friend, but I think we should watch him. Not every human can be cured of vampirism, you know that." Deckard said.

 **At nighttime**

Blade was in his room drinking some blood until he saw Neyla come in. "They're ready whenever you are, Daywalker." Neyla said.

Blade walked down the work place where the team was waiting. "Blade, meet the Bloodpack: Lighthammer, Verlaine, Priest, Snowman, Chupa, and Reinhardt." (Anyone who's seen the movie should know what they look like)

Reinhardt looked at Blade and laughed at him. "So this is the legendary Daywalker we've been training to take out? A talking raccoon? He could be a Mutant for all we know. But then again, Daddy's little princess is a talking purple tigress." He said, making the team laugh.

"You doubt my abilities because my appearance? Then why don't you use that training you and your little friends have been doing for 2 years? You've been training for 2 years to kill me and now, here your chance." Blade said getting out one of his stakes, making the rest of the Bloodpack aim their weapons at him.

"Put your weapons away. If he wanted to kill you, he'd have already done it." Neyla ordered. After a few seconds, they did as ordered.

"As a bonus, I'll let you have the first shot." Blade said as Reinhardt looked at Neyla. "Why are you looking at her, you need permission? Or maybe a little provoking. I know just how to do that." Blade said as he spinned the stake in his hand, making Reinhardt look at it before Blade slapped him in the face. "What's wrong? Miss that? It's okay I can do it again." He said before he did the same thing twice, getting Reinhardt angry and making Frank and the former Shield agents smirk.

"Come on. Do you need a manual for this?" Blade asked, putting the stake in Reinhardt's hand. "Do it! Come on!" He said as the team egged Reinhardt into killing Blade. Reinhardt finally snapped and tried to put the stake through Blade's heart but Blade blocked him and twisted his arm, bringing him down and putting something in his head. "Now you have an explosive device stuck to the back of your head. Silver nitrate, rigged to go off if anyone of you tamper with it. The detonator will be with me at all times. And you, if you so much as look at me wrong or insult Neyla again." Blade twisted his arm further, making him yell in pain before Blade let him go.

"From now on, we work as a unit. You'll be taking orders from either me, Neyla, the master assassins, or the Punisher. Any questions?" Blade asked the team, who didn't say a word. "Good. Blade turned to Neyla. "If you want to catch the hunter, you start with the prey. We'll target all the night places where vampires congregate: Blood banks, safehouses, all of them. So, what's first?"

"The House of Pain." Neyla said.

 **Later outside the House of Pain**

"Where's the entrance? Shouldn't there be a vampire glyph on the wall?" Blade asked Neyla.

"Because of you we've had to rethink our habits and tighten our security." Neyla said.

"Don't worry, Blade. Amadeus also put different kinds of vision in your shades. Watch this." Natasha said as she pushed a button that the normal eye wouldn't notice. The lenses glowed green, making the new vision reveal the glyph. "Very nice." Blade said as he pushed the button, making the green light turn off.

Frank was busy telling the Vampires about the weapons they would be using. "This hyper velocity stake gun spits out a silver stake at 6,000 feet per second." He said throwing the gun to Reinhardt. "Since you bloodsuckers don't like sunlight, we've modified the gun's entry light with UV filter. Pop it open, instent UV light. Filters on, no problem." He said.

"Yo Blade, check this out. It's got a syringe delivery system. The vials are filled with EDTA, very harmful to vampire blood. One punch with this, your target blows up like a balloon. The empty vials eject, automatic reload." Deckard said showing Blade the devices and giving them to him.

"Nice" Blade said as Punisher walked up to him.

"Let's go, Raccoon." He said.

"You won't pass for one of us, Castle. No way." Chupa said.

"Like I give a shit." Punisher said.

"No, he's right, Frank. Post up on the roof over there. Cover our backs." Blade said putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"So they're giving you orders now?"

"I take orders from no one. Once this is over, we're going to kill them if the reapers don't get to them first." Blade whispered.

"I'll be looking forward to that." Frank said as he bumped into Reinhardt.

"Better get control of your friend or we'll do it for you." He threatened.

Not liking the threat to his friend, Blade set the device on Reinhardt's head as a warning. "Keep pushing me, pureblood." Blade said.

 **(Insert I against** **I by massive attack)**

Frank got on top of the roof and set up his sniper rifle as he saw Blade lead the team to the entrance, fighting the urge to kill the vampires and spare Blade and maybe the Neyla girl.

 **(End song here)**

Chupa opened the entrance and they went inside, stopping at a door as Neyla turned to Blade. "You're about to enter our world. You will see thing that you and me despise, like feeding. But just remember why you're here."

"I haven't forgotten." Blade said as the door opened and they walked through it. They walked to another door and it opened, revealing something Blade despised: a nightclub. "I despise nightclubs." He said.

"Believe it or not I've never been a party girl myself." Neyla said as they walked into the club filled with perhaps hundreds of vampires and very loud Techno music. The team went to look for any sign of the reapers while Blade put secret cameras around the club. "Natasha, Deckard, do you two read me?" Blade asked the couple through communications.

 **In the bus they came in**

Natasha and Deckard had set up the monitors when Blade contacted them. " _Natasha, Deckard, are you reading me?"_

"Loud and clear, Half-breed." Deckard answered.

" _The place is a safehouse. Windows are painted black and there is one access door. There's 2 or 300 vampires are in here."_ Blade told them.

"Sounds like a party. Frank, did you get that? How are you doing up there?" Deckard asked Frank.

Frank was holding up something to protect himself from the rain. "Yeah I did, Jones. Just try to keep focused on the mission." He said.

 **Back in the club**

"Look at them. Half of these bastards are not even purebloods" Priest said. "Why don't we just fucking kill everyone, just to make sure."

Reinhardt noticed that Blade was standing not to far from them. "God, it would be so easy." He said as he pointed his gun at Blade's heart.

Chupa noticed a laser on Reinhardt's heart and knew what that meant. He tapped him on the shoulder. "Looks like Daddy's little princess got you." He said.

Reinhardt looked at where the laser came from and saw Neyla pointing her stake shooter at him with a glare. "Daddy's little princess. Daddy's little princess." He mouthed as he walked away.

Neyla put her weapon away and saw that Blade was looking at her. He nodded and she nodded back and went to look around for any reapers.

Unknown to anyone, the reapers were right under them with Nomak. He sniffed the air and caught a special scent. "Ahhh, The Daywalker." He said, pleased, knowing that he could possibly get the vampire's most hated enemy to ally with him or kill him if he refused.

The team went separate ways in groups to look for any reapers. (I'm going to focus on Natasha, Deckard during the club fight scene. Anyone who's seen the movie knows what happens with the rest of them)

 **In the bus**

Natasha and Deckard were looking at the monitors when they heard something moving on the roof. "Frank, I think some of them are on the roof. Frank? Castle?" Natasha said but received no response.

"He's probably gone for a wander, Nat. Let's go check it out." Deckard said. They went outside and looked around before seeing 4 reapers. It only took a second before the mindless reapers ran to them.

"Ready, babe?" Deckard asked.

"Let's kick some reaper ass." Natasha said as they began to fight with the reapers. Surprisingly the reapers were faster than the normal vampires and the silver bullets the couple fired at them were not working.

"They must be immune to silver and garlic. Let's try the UV lights." Natasha said as she kicked the reapers away and quickly went inside the bus to the controls. Deckard led the reapers to the front of the bus and when Natasha turned on the UV lights, the reapers began to ash like the normal vampires but they had become engulfed in blue fire instead of the normal color. After the reapers were dead, Deckard came into the bus.

"Looks like those mindless bloodsuckers are still vulnerable to UV light. We've got to tell the others." Deckard said.

"Listen to me, guys. If you're under attack, use your UV lights. They can't take the light." Natasha told the entire team through communications. The door suddenly opened, revealing Punisher.

 **Before the attack**

Neyla went inside a room with curtains and searched the room for any sign of the reapers. After she set up another camera, she began to walk out of the room when she was suddenly grabbed by none other than Nomak himself. "Keep your mouth shut if you want to live a while longer." He said.

"Blade's going to kill you, Nomak." Neyla said.

"I don't think so. He and I have a mutual hatred of vampires. I think he'll be more than willing to become my ally against them. And if he doesn't, I won't hesitate to kill him as well." Nomak said.

After a few minutes, Blade came into the room, seeing Nomak holding Neyla hostage. "Nomak, I presume."

"Daywalker. So you're an animal, just like this pureblood scum. But unlike them, I do not doubt abilities based on appearances. Tell me what I am to you. Is the enemy of my enemy my friend… or my enemy?" Nomak asked, offering Blade an alliance.

Neyla quickly kicked Nomak below, making him let go as Blade kicked him away and sent him crashing into the nearby cabinet. Nomak quickly recovered and ran down the stairs. Neyla tried to run after him but Blade grabbed her shoulder. "Daylight." He told her before running after Nomak.

After some time, Blade made it to the end of the stairs into a dark room. Asad contacted him. " _Blade, Priest is down and daylight's coming. Your on your own from here._ " He said.

Blade saw a bridge and walked across it to look for Nomak. He then stopped as Nomak jumped on the bridge from his hiding place. "You want me so bad, Blade? Here I am." He said as they began to walk towards each other. "Why kill me. You and I have the same enemy and we want the same thing." Nomak said as he jumped over Blade a kicked him In the back, making him stubble forward before he stopped himself. The 2 enemies went to each other and began to fight. Surprisingly, they were evenly matched in hand to hand combat. Blade kicked Nomak down and prepared his syringe punching device. Nomak quickly got back up and Blade jumped up and kicked him with his feet before the leader of the reapers tried to spin attack Blade but the hybrid punched Nomak multiple times before punching him back a few feet. Nomak's head looked like it was about to explode from the EDTA but after a few seconds, his head healed, making Nomak laugh before he ran to the Daywalker and leap-dived off the bridge with him. When they landed, Blade swap-kicked Nomak off of him, making him fly back and land into rubble Nomak got back up and started to pull a bar out from its place as Blade drew his sword. Nomak finally got the bar out with a big piece of concrete still on it. "We need the same thing, Blade." Nomak said before the hybrid attacked. Blade was in the defensive as Nomak cut his face. Blade blocked Nomak's weapon as the sunlight was burning Nomak's head. A ray of the sun reflected off of Blade's sword and onto Nomak's head before the reaper gave up and ran away.

Blade's wound healed and he headed back to the others, meeting Neyla. "What happened?" Neyla asked.

"Why didn't you tell me these things were immune to silver and garlic?" Blade asked.

"I didn't know."

"If you did, would you have told me?" Blade asked.

"Of course I would have. I've been completely honest with you and your friends ever since we met." Neyla said.

"Then can you explain to me why he didn't kill you?" Blade asked before he walked to the Bloodpack, who were holding down Priest as he was screaming in agony. "How long since he's been bitten?"

"About 20 minutes." Asad answered.

"His skin is fucking burning." Chupa said.

"He's already starting to change." Blade said.

Reinhardt couldn't take the screaming anymore. "Would someone just shut him the fuck up!?"

Chupa placed his gun on Priest's chest and put several bullets into him. But it didn't kill him as a scar began to form on his chin. The change was complete and his reaper month opened. Reinhardt threw a chair down. "Come on, man. Just put him out of his fucking misery." He told Snowman, who got out one of his katanas.

"Don't you get it? You can't finish him that way." Neyla said.

Snowman threw his sword to Reinhardt and he cut half of the now-turned reaper's head off. Blade walked up to him and put his foot on him. "Move." He said as grabbed Asad's gun and shot the top corner, letting the sunlight shine on the now-turned reaper and making him explode.

"If that was one of your Bloodpack friends, that's one less enemy to worry about." Punisher said walking in with Natasha and Deckard.

"Frank here left his post, Blade. He just disappeared on us." Natasha told her hybrid friend.

"It was impressive, though. Pulling a Dracula even though he's human again. Even though it was stupid." Deckard said.

"Where were you?" Blade asked Frank.

"Ran into a little reaper action, just like these bloodsuckers did." Frank answered.

"Oh yeah? How little, Punisher? We list a man. Priest. Want me to carve his name on your chest." Chupa said as he got in Frank's face.

"Unless you got a death wish, get the fuck out of my face." Punisher said as he walked up to Blade. "Let me show you what I found."

Frank led them to a dark room that he followed the reaper to. "I saw him moving into the aliy and followed him when I found him just like this. He was trying to crawl into the hatch and it caught his arm. Since then, he's been chewing on it like a coyote."

"Looks like it's already dying. I need to examine it as quickly as possible." Neyla said.

"Look for a lever. I want to see what's inside." Blade said as they found a lever and opened the hatch. He went inside and looked around, seeing a entrance to what was possibly Nomak's lair.

 **Meanwhile with Damaskinos**

"They've made contact with the reapers." Kounen informed his master.

"Any losses?"

"One so far." He answered.

"It was not Neyla, I trust?" The ancient vampire asked.

"No. This is a dangerous game you're playing, Damaskinos. Blade is not a fool. He doesn't trust you at all and you're not going to be able to keep manipulating him." Kounen said.

"You worry too much. Reinhardt has informed me that events have unfolded as scripted."

"You've already lost one of your own. How many more are you willing to sacrifice?" Kounen asked.

"Everyone of them." He answered.

"Even your own daughter?" He asked.

"Yes, even her." He said with no hesitation in his voice as he went into his bloodbath chamber.

 **In the workshop cell**

"Recognize this?" Blade asked Neyla showing her the stamp on the reapers uniform.

"The blood bank. He's one of the guards. But why is he dying? What's killing him?" Neyla wondered.

"Time. His metabolism is burning too fast. They need fresh blood every couple of hours or they'll start feeding on themselves." Blade said.

"What about Nomak? Should he have that weakness as well?"

"Nomak's different than the ones he has turned. It all started with him, It'll end with him." Blade said as he walked out of the cell with Neyla.

After sometime, they put the dead reaper on a medical table for examination. "Deckard, open the mouth." Neyla said.

"You gotta be kidding me." Deckard said.

"I'm not kidding. Open the mouth." Neyla told him.

"Blade, come on." Deckard said looking at his hybrid friend.

"Do it." Blade said.

Deckard reluctantly open the reaper's other mouth, which disgusted him a little. "Only the tongue carries the virus. It is injected through these nasty things. It has overdeveloped muscles, allowing for a much stronger bite then normal Vampires. Jaw structure remains the same, but without a mandible bone. Natasha, squeeze that tooth." Neyla said.

Natasha squeezed the tooth and some substance dripped on Neyla's finger. She then sniffed it. "Neurotoxin. Probably paralyzes victims while they feed." She said.

"From what we've learned, silver and garlic have no effect on these things. Sunlight's the only thing that that kill them." Natasha said.

"I know, but that's deadly to us as well. Let's see what else we can find." Neyla said as she grabbed a scalpel and began to cut the reaper open. She cut through the entire midsection and ripped it off, revealing the reaper's disgusting insides. "Look at that. The heart is encased in bone, but it looks like the sides are vulnerable."

"Good luck getting a silver stake through that, Raccoon." Frank said.

"Pull a leg off of a spider, it keeps moving on its own, trying to walk without a body attached to it." Neyla said as she put the blade on her finger.

"What the hell are you doing?" Natasha asked confused.

"Just want to test something." Neyla said as she cut herself and made her blood drop into the reaper's disgusting stomach. Suddenly the insides of the reaper began to move.

"Whoa. What the fuck is that?" Deckard asked.

"The brain is dead, but the body is still trying to feed. We have 6 hours before sunrise. Be ready by then." Blade told them.

"What happens at sunrise?" Asad asked.

"We hunt."

"In broad daylight?"

"You gotta be fucking joking." Reinhardt said.

"I don't think he knows how to joke, bloodsucker." Frank said.

"You're about one bullet away from seeing your family again, Castle." Chupa said.

"Better watch what you say about my family or else you'll be one silver bullet away from hell." Frank countered.

"Sunlight's the only edge we've got. They'll be more vulnerable then." Blade said.

"So will we." Asad said.

"Let's be clear about one thing: I don't expect everyone to make it back tomorrow. Remember to protect yourselves at all times." Blade said as he walked up to his room, with Neyla following him.

 **Later**

Deckard and Natasha were in the workplace, testing a new weapon when Frank came in. "What are you two doing?" He asked.

"Well, when we were looking for you, we asked Stark to make a UV flash bang grenades." Natasha answered.

"Do they work?"

"That's what we're going to find out, Frank." Deckard said.

 **Meanwhile in Blade's room**

Blade was drinking blood when Neyla came in. "Blade." She said, making him look at her as he finished.

"What is it?"

"I've heard about you from my father, but I think there's another part of your past that makes you hate Vampires so much, even though you're half vampire yourself. I know about Frost and that he killed a girl who was close to you." Neyla said.

"I don't want to talk about it our my past." Blade said, not wanting to remember his past right now.

"But if you tell me about your past, maybe I'll understand you better. I know there's more to you than what my father's told me. We may have taken different paths but we're from the same world." Neyla said.

Blade sighed as he took off his shades. He sat down on the bed as he began to tell Neyla about his past. From Frost turning Blade's mother, to his father's death, leaving the world he knew, meeting Noah Van Helsing and training under him, meeting Makoto years later and teaming up with her for a while before she died trying to save him from Frost and finally killing him to avenge every innocent person he ever killed, including his mother and Makoto.

When Blade was finished telling Neyla about his past, Neyla hugged him tightly. "I'm so, so sorry, Blade. I had no Idea your past was so tragic. If I'd known, I would've done everything I could to save Makoto." She said as Blade surprisingly hugged her back.

"It's alright, Neyla. Thank you for your concern. Did your father tell you anything about your mother before she died?"

"Well, he told me that he tried to do everything he could to save her from her sickness before I was born and that she said I meant the world to her when she saw me for the first time. I would give anything just to see her at least once." Neyla said as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Neyla, I really am." Blade said.

"Thank you. Well, I should get ready for the hunt." Neyla said as she stood up and went to the door.

"Wait. I want to see into your blood memories to see your life, Neyla. With your permission, of course." Blade said.

Neyla looked down and walked to Blade, tilting her head to the side. "Go on, Blade, know everything I've been through throughout the years I've lived." She said. Blade bit into her neck and drank her blood, seeing everything she's been through during the years that she's lived, including feeding on pure evil humans and avenging the innocent people the pure evil humans ever killed.

Blade let go of her and licked his lips to get the blood off of him. "So you really do have the same sense of justice that I do. I'm very relieved."

"Thank you, Blade. I don't need to see your memories to know that you have the same sense of Justice that I do, unlike those pathetic so-called "heros" that always spare the pure evil monsters just so they have someone to fight. Well, I should get ready. It won't be long before sunrise." She said walking out of the room

 **With Frank, Natasha and Deckard**

How long have you known Blade?" Frank asked Natasha.

"Few years." Natasha answered.

"He doesn't seem to talk about the old days that much, or much of anything for that matter." Deckard said.

"Another thing he and I have in common. How did you meet him, Natasha?" Frank asked.

"On a mission for my former asshole of a boss. He sent me to infiltrate a terrorist plot. But what I didn't know, was that Fury didn't tell me that the terrorists were vampires and it almost got me killed if Blade hadn't showed up and saved my life. He tried to convince me to leave Shield but I didn't listen and stayed. Good thing I did, otherwise I would have never met you, Deck." Natasha said as she kissed her boyfriend.

"Better late than never I guess." Frank said as he prepared a UV Grenade. The grenade flashed with UV light for a seconds before the light turned off.

"Well, looks like we'll have to thank Stark the next time we see him." Deckard said.

"Wanna hear something, Frank? We think Blade sees you as a friend." Natasha said.

"And we think you see him as a friend as well due to your similar views on justice." Deckard said.

"Maybe I do see him as a friend. He didn't give up on me when he was looking for me, which I am grateful for." Frank said as they began to take a crate of UV grenades to the team, who were preparing for the daylight hunt.

"Let me ask one question: how the hell we gonna find these reapers?" Chupa asked.

"We won't have to, they'll come to us." Blade said as Neyla threw Chupa a spay device. Chupa spayed and smelled a very nasty smell.

"What is this shit?" He asked.

"Pheromones harvested from the reaper. Once they're in the air, the reapers will come running right to us." Neyla said. They went to Frank and the former Shield agents.

"First use your firearms to drive them back, then toss your UV grenades." Blade told them.

"This is the grand finale. We hotwired a couple of these things into a nitro vacuum. But we have to be real careful where to set them off." Natasha said.

"You guys are coming this time?" Neyla asked.

"Yeah. Blade's our friend and we don't leave our friends outnumbered in a fight." Deckard said.

"The grenades have a 10 second delay. Neyla, just remember to take cover." Blade told her as he put his hand on her cheek.

"I'll remember." Neyla said as she did the same before walking off.

"Blade, give me a hand." Frank called out.

Blade went to Frank and helped him with his weapons. "You and that Neyla are beginning to get a little cozy." Frank said.

"Maybe so." Blade said.

"Looks like you're getting confused about which side of the line you're standing on." Frank said.

"Those are real hallow words coming from a man who just spent 2 years running with the enemy." Blade said.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know, Frank, there's an old saying: keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer. You might want to remember that." Blade said as he walked away.

 **Hours later at daylight**

The team went back to the reaper's lair, opened it and went inside. "Blade, we should split into units." Frank told his friend.

Once they were inside, Blade gave them their places to search. Lighthammer, Verlaine and Snowman went In one direction. Blade told Natasha and Deckard to come with him, Neyla and Asad while Frank went wit Chupa and Reinhardt.

 **With Blade and his unit**

They searched for the reapers in a tunnel and Blade noticed something. He told them to go on while he investigated, picking up what looked like someone's teeth.

 **With Frank's unit**

They were searching for the reapers. Frank opened his UV light so he could see better but Reinhardt closed it. "We're trying to attract them, not scare them off." He said.

"Some of us can't see in the dark, you fucking bloodsucker. What am I supposed to do?" Frank asked before Chupa handed him special shades.

"Present from your raccoon friend, Soldier man, try to keep up." He said as he pushed the button on the shades, giving him night vision.

They went further until they were at a tunnel with water. "Hey, Castle." Reinhardt said as he snatched the shades off of Frank.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Frank asked.

"Ain't nobody here but you and us, Punisher." Chupa said before he grabbed Frank and threw him. "We lose a friend and Blade loses one." He said before he kicked Frank.

Frank got out a pheromone spray and set it while Reinhardt walked away to leave them alone. Reinhardt walked to another tunnel and put his hand in the sunlight before taking it out as the pain was too much for him. He then saw that a group of reapers were coming and opened the bomb pack.

 **With Blade**

" _I spotted a group in the east tunnel. I'm prepping the bomb pack."_ Reinhardt told Blade _._

"Neyla." Blade said as he ran to catch up with the others.

 **With Neyla, the former Shield agents and Asad**

They were walking into sewer water while looking for the reapers. Blade suddenly caught up with them. "Get out of there right now!" He yelled before a group of reapers bursted out of the water, pulled Asad under and began to rip him apart.

"No!" Neyla said as she tried to go under but Natasha and Deckard held her arms to stop her.

"Neyla, there's nothing you can do!" Natasha said as Blade came into the water.

"I'll attract them to me. You two get Neyla to safety. Move." Blade told them. They ran with Neyla as Blade prepared a UV Grenade. "10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1." Blade counted down as he got out his sword and put the blade in the water, making the reapers come up as the grenade flashed UV light and he sliced through them with his sword.

Reinhardt pulled the lever to the bomb lever and stuck it in place as Neyla tried to tell him and Chupa to regroup. "Piece of junk." He said as he got up.

Chupa blocked a punch from Frank and punched him on the ground. "What the hell is this? You trying to stink me to death, Castle." He asked as he picked up his gun. Frank picked up the shades, put them on and saw a group of reapers heading straight for Chupa, making him smile evilly at the vampire.

 **With Neyla and the former Shield agents**

They were preparing for an attack and got their weapons out. "Wait." Blade said as he came to them. "You okay, Neyla?"

"Yes."

"We gotta move, guys, cause we have a lot of company." Deckard said as they ran from a group of reapers.

 **With Frank**

He watched as the reapers started to ambush Chupa, despite trying to fight them off. They pulled him down and began to feed on him and rip him apart as Frank slipped away from them into another tunnel.

Reinhardt then revealed himself. "Eat shit, you ugly motherfuckers!" He yelled as he shot at them and ran. "There's nobody left!" Reinhardt told Blade as he threw his shotgun away and drew his blade-guns. He started shooting as Blade, Neyla and the former Shield agents ran to him.

"Where's the bomb pack?" Blade asked.

"Had to leave it down that tunnel." Reinhardt answered.

"Give us the rest of the pheromones." Deckard said as Neyla did just that.

Blade and Deckard broke the device, sending the pheromones onto them. "Go down that tunnel, now! Blade said as they ran down the other tunnel. "You obviously do not know who you are FUCKING WITH!" Blade said as he threw another grenade into the water. As the reapers got closer to them, the grenade went off, flashing UV light and killing the reapers.

They ran through the tunnel that had the bomb pack as Deckard got out his guns and started shooting at the reapers. They got to the bomb pack and Blade tried to pull it down but it wouldn't move. " _By the way, Blade. Did I happen to mention that the bomb lever is stuck?"_

" _Reinhardt, you bastard."_ Deckard thought as he wanted rip that vampire apart for putting his friends at risk, including Natasha.

Blade kicked the lever down, activating the bomb pack, counting down 10 seconds.

 **With Neyla, Natasha and Reinhardt**

They were fighting the reapers, with Reinhardt shooting them with his guns. Neyla let Natasha use one of her swords when her guns ran out of ammo but no matter how many reapers went down, they just kept coming.

 **With Blade and Deckard**

They were fighting off the reapers until the bomb pack finally detonated, sending UV light everywhere and spreading. Natasha saw the light coming their way and jumped on Neyla to shield her from the light, But not before she got deeply cut on the side something sharp.

When Blade and Deckard saw that the reapers were all deep fried from the UV light, they ran to help the others.

 **With Frank**

He was still running through the tunnel. Surprised that no reapers were chasing after him. They must have been too busy tearing that bastard Chupa apart to notice him.

Suddenly, Nomak appeared behind him. "Punisher." He said. Frank tried to attack but Nomak stopped him. "Wait. You will survive this only to tell your friend, Blade about this ring and Neyla's mother." He said handing the human a ring from his hand. "About the truth. The whole truth, Castle." Nomak said as he whispered the entire truth into Frank's ear.

 **With Blade and Deckard**

They got to Neyla and Natasha and were horrified at seeing them lay nearly dead. "Neyla."

"Tasha." Deckard said as they knelt down and pick their respective girls into their arms. "Is there anything you can do to save her?"

"There's only one way to save her. What about Natasha?"

"I've been saving this for the right moment. But I'd always hoped it would be on a better occasion then this." He said getting out a syringe containing his Mutant DNA. He placed it in Natasha's neck and injected his DNA into her as Blade cut his wrist with his sword and gave Neyla his blood. In a matter of seconds, their wounds began to heal as they opened their eyes, much to the Mutant and Hybrid's relief.

Blade looked up and saw Nomak standing across from them. But a few seconds later, they were electrocuted by stun bullets, along with Natasha, making them scream in pain before they fell Dawn. Neyla sat up and held her hand out before she passed out again.

"You've done a great job." Kounen said walking to them with Reinhardt, who had survived but the right side of his face was injured.

"Not that great, I'd say." He said before he kicked Blade in the face.

Frank was climbing up the ladder as guards circled around him and stunned him as well, knocking him out.

 **Later**

Neyla woke up and was surprised that she was back home in her bed and her wounds were healed. "What is it, my sweet daughter?" The voice of her father asked sitting across from her.

"I have shamed you, father. I've Dishonored the family crest." Neyla said as she put her family ring on and went to hug her father. "Blade saved me. He's not the monster you've told me he is. He's very brave and very honorable."

"I understand."

"Is he still alive? Where are his friends? Are they alright?" She asked concerned about Blade and his friends.

 **With Blade**

He woke up and to find out that his weapons were gone. "Where the hell are my weapons?"

"They took them. All of our weapons, even your sword. Someone's been keeping tabs on us from inside." Frank told him.

"Where's Deckard and Natasha?" Blade asked.

"Right here, Blade. Deckard told me that he gave me his Mutant DNA to save me. So now I have a healing factor like his." Natasha said.

"I'm sorry, Natasha. I wanted to save that as a birthday gift for you." Deckard said.

"It's alright, baby. At least now we can be together forever and not grow old." Natasha said as she kissed her boyfriend.

"Where are we?" Blade asked.

"A chamber deep in their lair." Frank answered.

"While you were unconscious, Frank told us everything. Damaskinos has been lying to us from day one." Natasha said.

"The Reaper Strain didn't evolve, it was designed." Deckard told Blade.

"By Damaskinos?"

"Yeah. Nomak told me everything. I saw him back in the sewer. He let me live so I could tell you." Frank said.

"Did he? How generous of him." The voice of Damaskinos said. Thanks turned around and saw that the ancient vampire was standing a few feet away from them, along with Neyla, was happy to see them all alive. "I brought you here to see the fruits of our labor." Damaskinos said as a machine opened, revealing what looked like vampire hearts.

"For years I've struggled to rid our kind of any weaknesses. And so recombining DNA was simply the next logical step. Nomak was the first, a failure. But in time, there will be a new pure race begotten from my own flesh. Immune to silver, soon even sunlight."

"We've got a question for you, old man. You wanna explain how Nomak got ahold of this ring and what really happened to Neyla's mother?" Frank said as he walked to where Reinhardt was and threw the ring at Neyla's feet.

Neyla picked it up and saw that it was the ring of her family. "What do you mean "what really happened to my mother" what is he talking about? And why is this ring the same as mine?" Neyla demanded, looking at her father.

"I didn't want to tell her but it appears I have no choice now. Unfortunately, Neyla's mother had the same "sense of Justice" Neyla had, so I killed her myself. She was going to turn into a vampire but I feared she would have made Neyla weak. I'd hoped to create a new pure vampire who could finally achieve my ultimate goal, I failed. As for the ring, I gave it to Nomak as a gift from father to son." Damaskinos explained.

Neyla was horrified at what she had heard. Her mother, who she wanted to see more than anything in the world was killed by her own father and he also experimented on her half brother just to create a new breed of vampire. Blade watched as Neyla ran out of the room, with Damaskinos following her.

"And I thought my daddy was a no good piece of shit." Reinhardt said as he shot Blade in the leg, along with Deckard and Natasha. He then knocked Frank to the floor and removed the device on his head, throwing it into the bloodpool. "Much better. Guards, take Blade down and bring the other 3 with me." He ordered the guards. A few of them tasered Blade while a few of them followed Reinhardt.

 **Later**

2 guards were taking Blade into a room with a bed that had blades come out of it. Kounen was in there as the guards out him on the table. "We're going to harvest your blood, every drop of it. Then bone marrow, origins, everything. We'll find the missing key to creating Daywalkers." He said before he activated the blades, making them pierce Blade's wrists, ankles and chest.

 **With Reinhardt**

He was looking at Blade's sword, taking a liking to it. "Nice. I wonder how many vampires he's killed with this thing? I'd really like to know." He asked.

"Not nearly enough, bloodsucker." Frank said.

"Be careful what you wish for, cause Blade's gonna kill you with that sword." Natasha said.

"You better pray while you can, Reinhardt. Cause I'm going to kill you for what you did." Deckard said.

"Keep talking, you guys. Just make me sending you all to the next world all the sweeter." Reinhardt said as he held his blade-guns to Frank's head. "Should have finished your girlfriend when she was unconscious back in the sewer, Mutant."

"You cut my Natasha? I'm going to kill you!" Deckard said.

"Not if I send you to the next world first." Reinhardt said.

"Been there, done that. Do your worst, chickenshit. We'll settle up after." Frank said as he secretly got out of the handcuffs, along with Natasha and Deckard.

 **With Neyla and Damaskinos**

Neyla ran all the way to the room as tears fell from her eyes. "What else should I find out, father? I trusted you with my men, my will, and with my life." She said to Damaskinos, who walked in front of her. "You sent us out there. You sent me to die. You killed my mother and experimented on your own son just to create a new breed of vampire. Is that all I really am to you? Just another one of your failed experiments!?" Neyla asked before Damaskinos suddenly put his hand around Neyla's neck.

"Make no mistake, Neyla. Nomak, your mother, even you mean nothing to me when measured against the ascendancy of our race. Who do you think God really favors in the web? The spider or the fly?" Damaskinos asked.

 **With Blade**

"Nomak." Blade said weakly.

"What about him?" Kounen asked.

"He wants revenge on the people who… created him." Blade said.

"You may be right. But fortunately for us, he doesn't know this location." Kounen said confident.

"Now… he does." Blade said while chuckling weakly.

Suddenly, the alarm went off and Kounen looked at the monitors, which showed that Nomak was in the lair and killing any guards that tried to stop him with ease.

 **With Frank, Natasha, and Deckard**

Reinhardt punched Frank and kicked Deckard and Natashawhen he heard the alarm go off and looked at the monitors, showing Nomak was killing all the guards.

Frank got up with Deckard and they punched and kicked Reinhardt, knocking him out. Natasha got Blade's armor, coat and sword as Frank got Reinhardt's blade-guns. They got inside the vent and crawled through it until they saw Kounen. Frank shot the human lawyer 10 times until he dropped dead. They got out of the vent and saw that Blade was bleeding to death on the table.

Deckard shut off the blades, making them go out of Blade as Frank walked up to his friend. "Come on, raccoon. Don't you even think about dying on us. You didn't give up on me and I won't give up on you. Blade, come on. We made a deal to honor Stan's dying wish together and I won't do it without you." Frank said.

Blade opened his eyes and looked at Frank. "B-blood."

"He needs blood, Frank. We have to get him into that bloodpool now." Natasha said.

 **With Nomak**

He had just finished feeding on the last guard as he walked to the doors and opened them with his strength. "FATHER!" he yelled. He went to the second pair of doors,opening them the same way as he saw Damaskinos. "Father!" He said as the guards that were with Damaskinos started shooting at him as the old vampire ran for the elevator, with Neyla reluctantly following him. Nomak got through the last door before it closed as the guards bullets slowed him down briefly before he killed them all and ran towards the elevator as it closed. "Father!" He yelled as he pounded hard on the doors.

 **With Blade and his friends**

They were taking Blade to the bloodpool as Reinhardt louded his gun and started shooting at them. The bullets hit Deckard and Natasha in the legs, making them drop Blade's sword and fall to the floor. "Frank, get Blade into that bloodpool!" Natasha said.

Frank grabbed Blade and threw him into the bloodpool as Reinhardt tried to shoot Frank, but his armor protected him. Reinhardt picked up the sword and started to walk away as Blade emerged from the pool, completely healed and back to full strength. "Where do you think you're going, pureblood?" Blade asked cracking his neck and knuckles

Some guards with tasers came into the chamber and Reinhardt told them to kill him. They all came at him and tried to attack but with Blade's full strength returned, he easily killed of of them, some with his hands and feet, some with a taser. When Blade killed the last guard, he stood in Reinhardt's face with a glare.

"Well, like my daddy said right before he killed my mom: want anything done right, you gotta do it yourself." He said as he swiped Blade's coat off his sword. "He also said-" Reinhardt tried to stab Blade but he caught the sword before it hit him and brought it up to his left shoulder.

"Can you blush?" Blade asked before he threw the sword into the air from Reinhardt's hand. Blade caught it and sliced Reinhardt in half lengthwise, making him split apart before ashing.

Blade grabbed his coat, put in on and put his sword away before starting to leave the chamber. "Hey, raccoon." Frank called out to Blade as he threw Blade's shades to him. Blade caught them and put them on, leaving the chamber as Deckard and Natasha walked up to Frank.

"Think we should help Blade?" Natasha asked.

"No. This is his fight, Nat. Besides, there's something else we need to do." Deckard said as he looked at the ugly vampire hearts. They aimed their guns at them, shooting them until they exploded.

 **With Damaskinos**

The old vampire was moving as fast as he could to the exit to get to his helicopter before the emergency door suddenly blocked the exit. He turned around and saw Neyla. "I reset the security code. We're locked in." Neyla said.

"Are you INSANE! He'll kill us both." Damaskinos said.

"Maybe we will kill me as well, but I will at least be able to die with the knowledge that I avenged my mother." Neyla said.

Damaskinos looked to his left and saw that Nomak was walking right to him. "Father." Nomak said.

Damaskinos knew that if he didn't act quickly, Nomak would certainly kill him. He thought he could at least get Nomak to spare him and kill his ungrateful daughter if he said his words right. "All that had befallen you. It was a terrible tragedy, an unforgivable mistake. But you've returned to me." He said as Nomak was mere centimeters away from him. He put his hands on his son's shoulders. "We will find a cure. Take your rightful place by my side." Damaskinos then pulled him into a hug, which Nomak returned, seemingly forgiving him. "You are, after all a prince. Together we will conquer the world."

"If what you say is true, why does your voice tremble so, father?" Nomak asked, seeing through his father's lies. Nomak suddenly bit into his father's neck, biting off a chunk of flesh and making his centuries old dark green blood flow out of his wound as he staggered to Neyla. "I've spared you my fate. You will die. Out of this wound your blood, your life will flow." Nomak said as Damaskinos fell in front of Neyla's feet.

"Neyla." Damaskinos weakly said, trying to beg her to save him but she just backed up and took the ring off her finger, signifying that he wasn't her father anymore.

She watched as Damaskinos's head cracked and looked at Nomak. "So, what are your plans for me, half brother? Are you going to kill me or turn me into what you are?"

"I think that the second option is more appealing to me, since you are my half sister." Nomak said walking to her.

"You can try to turn me, but you'll have to do it the hard way." Neyla said getting into a battle stance.

Nomak suddenly grabbed her neck and opened his reaper mouth to turn her. "NOMAK!" He heard the voice of Blade say. He looked and saw the Daywalker. "Ah, Blade. This is the last chance I'll give you." He said as he knocked Neyla out and dropped her. "Join me or die." He said.

Blade jumped down from where he was. "HERE'S MY FINAL ANSWER!" He yelled as he plunged his sword into Nomak and kicked him into a pillar.

Nomak tried to break the sword handle off but found that it was unbreakable. He then pulled it out of him and threw it to the floor and looked at Blade. The two vampires ran towards each other and began their final fight, with both of them fighting evenly until Blade kicked Nomak into the pillar again. Nomak span around, put his hand into Blade's face before the Reaper sent Blade crashing into a wall. Blade got up and called upon his full strength, his abilities increase to their full power. He took off his coat and rush at Nomak. With his strength and speed at their peak, Blade managed to get a few punches and kicks on Nomak before he grabbed him and began to squeeze him, but Blade elbowed him and got out of the grip before Nomak kicked him into the elevator doors. He then walked up to Blade and pulled him up. "It's not over yet!" Nomak yelled before he threw Blade a few feet away and jumped on the hybrid, elbowing him I the chest 3 times before jumping really high and went to squelch Blade's head with his foot. Blade rolled out of the way before Nomak landed and tried to get back up but Nomak grabbed him by the waist and started to squeeze Blade to death before Blade used his thumbs to push Nomak's eyes, making him let go. Blade punched and kicked the reaper multiple times before throwing him on the floor and breaking his right arm, making him yell in pain before Nomak flipped over him, grabbed Blade's head, set his arm back and punched Blade's head. Blade broke free and swapped-kicked Nomak, trying again 3 times before Nomak grabbed his ankle and threw him a few feet away. Nomak tried to push one of the pillars on Blade but he rolled out of the way as it fell.

Blade looked and saw his sword as Nomak walked up to Blade. "You should have joined me, Daywalker. We could have ruled the world together. But now I'll just have to settle for making you one of my slaves as I finish my father's job." Nomak said as he picked Blade up and opened his reaper mouth. Blade suddenly grabbed Nomak's mouth and forcefully closed it, headbutting him twice before he put his sword through Nomak's side, shoving it in and piercing his heart.

Blade kicked Nomak away and fell to his knees as Nomak crawled to the pillar he destroyed. When he was leaning on it, he looked at Blade's sword and felt the agonizing pain inside of him. "It's strange. It hurts. It hurts no more." He said as he shoved the sword further into him, making him roar in pain as blue flames engulfed him, completely destroying him.

Blade retrieved his coat and sword and walked up to Neyla, who opened her eyes. "Blade, you're alive. I'm so glad you're alive." She said as she hugged him.

"I'm glad I got here in time, Neyla. And it appears that you got your revenge on your "father"

"He's not my father anymore. As far as I'm concerned, I stopped being his daughter when I found out that he murdered my mother." Neyla said as Blade helped her up.

"Let me take you outside, Neyla. There's something I must show you."

"But daylight is almost here and you know I can't walk in the sun like you can." Neyla said.

"I'm not so sure of that. Let me show you." Blade said as he opened the emergency doors and walked with Neyla the helicopter pad. They waited until the sun came up and to Neyla's great surprise, she wasn't burning and felt the warmth of the daylight for the first time in her life.

"My God. The warmth, it feels so good. I'd only imagined what it would feel like to walk in the sun without fear. But how is this possible?" Neyla asked.

"My blood. When I gave you my blood to save your life, it must have given you the ability to walk in the sun. Frost had that ability before I killed him. Now it seems I've given that ability to you." Blade said as he turned Neyla to him.

Neyla suddenly hugged Blade tightly. "Oh, Blade, thank you so much. You've made my greatest dream come true." Neyla said.

"You're very welcome, Neyla." Blade said. Neyla then did something that Blade could never have been prepared for: she suddenly pulled him into a kiss. Blade was shocked at this, having never dreamed of finding love, let alone kissing someone. After a few minutes, he kissed her back. The kiss lasted for some time before they finally separated.

"Blade… I love you." Neyla said.

"I-I love you too, Neyla." Blade said as Neyla kissed him again. They heard someone clear their throat and saw Frank, Deckard and Natasha standing close to them.

"So, you love her, Raccoon? Not surprised." Frank said as he smiled.

"We knew something was going on between you two." Natasha said.

"Yeah. We all had a feeling that you two would hit it off quite nicely." Deckard said

"Let's deal with this later. I believe that Frank and I made a deal?" Blade asked.

"Stan's dying wish? Yeah. It's time for us to deliver on it. Neyla, what are you going to do now that your so-called family is all dead?" Frank asked.

"Well, I'm going to leave this country and never come back. All this place will do is just remind me of Damaskinos. But you were wrong Frank. Not all my family is dead. There's a female vampire in Budapest who I consider as a sister. She's one of the strongest vampires in the world and also what they call a "Death Dealer" and she told me that I could live with her and her coven if I wanted to. Blade, after you honor Stan and his dying wish, will you meet me there?" Neyla asked.

"Yes. I want to get to know the vampire you see as a sister. If she's as strong as you say, I might learn a few things from her." Blade said.

"Good. I look forward to introducing you to her. But for now I must think about everything that's happened on my own. I'll see you later, Blade, and you guys as well. Take care, my friends." Neyla said as she jumped off the heliport and ran, most likely to get transportation to Budapest, with her new love and friends watching her go.

"Well, we need to get going, too, guys. The Avengers need us." Deckard said.

"But if you either of you need us, we'll be there to help you." Natasha asked as she and her lover left to join the Avengers full-time.

 **A few days later In Seattle**

Frank had found a good place for Stan's squad and had gotten the money to support his family. They had found Stan's wife and little girl's house and had covered their skulls up, not wanting to scare little Alice. "You ready, raccoon?"

"Yes. It's time." Blade said as he knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Stan's wife answered.

"Oh my goodness, who are you?" Stan's wife asked confused at seeing a humanoid raccoon in clothing.

"Don't worry, Miss. We're not going to hurt you." Frank said.

"We've come to give you something from your husband." Blade said.

"Stan? How do you know my husband?" She asked.

"It's a long story. Do you mind if we come in? I promise you that we won't hurt you or your daughter. You have our honest word." Blade said.

After thinking it over, she stood aside and invited them in. They sat down on the couch as little Alice saw them. "Mommy, who are they? Are they monsters." She asked as she hugged her mother's leg.

"No, sweetie. They're not here to hurt us. They came to tell us about daddy."

"Daddy? But I thought he went to a better place?" Alice asked.

"He did, little Alice. But before he went to that place, he told me to give you a message." Blade said.

"What message, sir?"

"Well, I was with him at the end. He saved my life before he went to a far better place. And before he went to be beside God and the angels, he said that he loved both of you with all his heart and that he would always be with you, in your hearts, watching over you until you're reunited with him in heaven." Blade said.

"He also wanted us to give you something to help support your daughter." Frank said as put a bag down and opened it, revealing millions of dollars in cash. "This money will help pay off all your debts and support your daughter for life."

"T-thank you, both of you." Stan's wife said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Here. These belong to both of you." Blade said as he got out Stan's tags and gave them to Stan's wife, who took them and hugged them to her heart.

Frank and Blade stood up. "Well, I think we should go now. We just wanted to honor Stan's last wish." Blade said as he and Frank walked to the door to leave but felt someone hugging them.

They looked down and saw Alice. "Thank you, sirs, for letting us know about my daddy. I'll never forget you." She said as Frank and Blade knelt down and hugged the little girl separately. Alice then kissed theirs cheeks.

"Goodbye, little Alice. Take care of yourself and your mother." Blade said.

"Stay on the straight and narrow, little Alice. Make your daddy proud." Frank said.

"Thank you both for coming. It really means a lot to us, and I'm sure that Stan would be proud that your fulfilled his last wish." Stan's wife said as she kissed theirs cheeks.

"You're both very welcome. We both hope that you both live a life of peace and blessings." Blade said as he and Frank exited the house as Stan's wife closed the door.

Blade and Frank got up to a rooftop in the city and turned to each other. "Well, I guess this is where we finally part ways, raccoon. There's still pure evil humans out there that need punishment."

"And I have business to take care of in Budapest. But if you ever need me again, call me with this device." Blade said as he gave Frank a device that would signal him if he were ever in need of help.

"Thanks, raccoon. Well, take care of yourself and send those vampires to hell." Frank said.

"I plan to. And you keep sending all the pure evil humans to hell." Blade said as he held out his hand. "Take care, Punisher."

"You too, Blade." Frank said as they shook hands and went their own ways to do what they did best: Avenge any innocent person that pure evil humans and vampires would kill.

 **There you go, guys, Blade 2 is finally complete. I think you all know where Blade will be heading next by the hint I gave. I talked with a friend and I'm going to write my own Underworld story, with Selene and an OC character being the main couple. Stay tuned and I'll see you all soon, guys.**


End file.
